


Долгая дорога в бездну

by AbsurdBread



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Action, Conspiracy, Depiction of dying, Everyone Has Issues, Flashbacks, Gen, Kaiju Cult, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-War, Thoughts on euthanasia, hard choices, not much action for now
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: Германна вызывают свидетелем на медицинскую комиссию по освидетельствованию психического здоровья "д-ра Н. Гейзлера". постканон: кто виноват, что с этим делать и как жить дальше. Вера и преданность, секты, ложь и заговоры, прощение и предательство.





	1. Лимб

Липы в этом году зацвели поздно, и августовский Берлин до сих пор был окутан облаками удушающе сладкого запаха. Проходя по аллеям под потоками падающей от дуновения ветра пыльцы Германн, который только недавно начал выходить на улицу после тяжелого воспаления легких, чувствовал себя персонажем открытки – настолько все вокруг было неправдоподобно. Странным было спокойствие, странным было и находиться так далеко от Тихого Океана. Возможно поэтому организм впервые за долгое время дал слабину, и Германн какое-то время был между жизнью и смертью, то и дело впадая в беспамятство и бред, похожий на дрифт.  
Когда мужчина в форме зачитал ему, в короткий момент сознательности, повестку о вызове свидетелем на комиссию по установлению психического здоровья «д-ра Н. Гейзлера», Готтлиб подумал, что это продолжение бреда. Однако после выздоровления повестка, назначенная на двадцать девятое августа, никуда не пропала, и Германн был вынужден признать, что отголоски войны снова ворвались в его, казалось бы, упорядочившееся бытие.  
Сейчас, после болезни, мир был по всем параметрам чересчур. Чересчур жаркий и шумный днем, чересчур холодный и тихий до звона в ушах ночью. Словно вытащенные на поверхность кожи нервы болезненно-остро реагировали даже на, казалось бы, приятные стимулы – чистую хлопковую рубашку, запах вымытого асфальта, смешанный с ароматами зелени и цветов, ощущение солнца на щеках и кистях. Будь на то его воля, он предпочел бы, после разговора с врачом, вернуться домой и остаться там еще на пару дней – квартала до станции метро хватило, чтобы осознать масштабы своей усталости, – однако накануне ему позвонила некая фрау Вальберг, представившаяся как «адвокат Гейзлера», и попросила о встрече.  
\- Я пойму, если у вас не найдется времени, - сказала она, - Но буду очень признательна, если мы все-таки сможем поговорить.  
Германн знал, что разговор будет неприятным и выматывающим, и все равно согласился. Им двигало упрямое раздражение на собственную слабость сродни желанию наказать организм за предательство: болезнь случилась очень не вовремя – он планировал операцию по протезированию сустава, а теперь из-за ослабевшего иммунитета и курсов антибиотиков пришлось все отложить.  
\- Вы просто не выдержите наркоза, - сообщила ему хирург, служившая раньше в гонконгском Шаттердоме и потому одна из немногих, кто имел доступ к информации о дрифте с кайдзю. - Вы и без того рискуете - долговременных итогов влияния дрифта на сосуды мозга пока еще не зафиксировано, неизвестно, какие могут быть осложнения. А сейчас я даже не могу сказать, оправдан ли риск вообще. Очень вас прошу, отложите это минимум на полгода.

Возле больницы волонтеры благотворительной организации раздавали еду бездомным. От пластиковых плошек с вегетарианским супом поднимался пар. Кто-то попросил денег (Германн сделал вид, что не слышал), кто-то протянул брошюру. Рядом со входом на станцию расположились активисты с плакатом: «Наш общий дом». Тощий парень погремел перед Германном жестянкой с мелочью.  
\- Помогите лагерю беженцев, - Готтлиб отмахнулся, но тот не замолкал, идя, пятясь, рядом – Если каждый житель Берлина пожертвует хотя бы две марки [1], десятки тысяч беженцев будут обеспечены едой и жильем. Для вас это всего лишь чашка кофе…  
Германн хотел возразить, что сделал для беглецов с Тихоокеанского побережья больше, чем весь этот «общий дом», но в тот момент он был слишком не в духе.  
Берлин не был самым популярным пунктом назначения – особенно через столько лет после пика кризиса – однако количество мигрантов если и сократилось, то не очень значительно. Во всяком случае, не настолько, чтобы это заметили обыватели, а СМИ перестали кричать о толпах иностранцев, нелегально пересекающих границу.  
…И это они называют толпами! Германн видел _настоящие_ толпы, орды спасающихся. С борта вертолета они выглядели как темная река, точно океан хлынул вглубь континента. Тогда пошли новости об отказе от Егерей, о переключении на проект Стены, и стало ясно, что кошмар войны выходит на новый уровень…  
По соседству с защитниками беженцев раздавала свои листовки другая компания. Эти выглядели как одевающиеся в масс-маркете хиппи. Идущие в метро лавировали между двумя палатками, а Германн шел слишком медленно и был хорошей мишенью. В памяти совершенно не отложилось, что он взял протянутую брошюру. «Остановим милитаризацию океана! - прочитал он, - Не дайте пушкам звучать громче прибоя!».  
«Развелось же вас, неравнодушных…» - Германн выбросил листовку в урну.

***

Положа руку на сердце, Готтлиб бы предпочел, чтобы встреча прошла в офисе, на худой конец в пустой университетской аудитории – и уж никак не в людном турецком кафе. То и дело звенела «ловушка для ветра» возле дверей, и вся обстановка казалась Германну варварски неуважительной по отношению к делу, которое они должны были обсуждать.  
Вальберг помахала ему из-за столика в углу. Она выглядела как адвокат из детективных сериалов (Германн их не смотрел, зато смотрел Ньютон, а на свою беду у Германна была отличная память): в хорошо скроенном костюме и с собранными в хвост блестящими волосами. Особенно бросались в глаза ее руки – белые, но не болезненно бледные от недостатка солнца, а холеные, как на картинах эпохи Возрождения. Германн бы не удивился, если бы она протянула ему эту ухоженную мягкую кисть для рукопожатия, но Вальберг только, улыбаясь приветливо, чуть кивнула на полупустую тарелку перед собой:  
\- Извините, что начала без вас, я недавно с самолета. Слона готова была съесть. Мириам Вальберг, - снова представилась она, - Наслышана о вас, но, к своему стыду, ни одной статьи не осилила. Не моя стезя, - Готтлиб, учтиво сняв шляпу, уселся напротив.  
\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы?..  
\- Да-да, я адвокат дьявола, - перебила Мириам мягко, и у Германна свело губы как от лимона.  
\- Он выбрал вас в свои защитники? Или Шао Индастриз?  
\- Скажем так, герр… докт… Гейзлер сейчас не совсем в том состоянии, когда он может принимать решения, а – между нами – Шао не заинтересованы в его защите. Я – государственный адвокат.  
\- Признаться, фрау…  
\- Просто Мириам.  
\- Мириам, - не без недовольства исправился Готтлиб, - Признаться, я не очень понимаю, зачем вы просили о встрече.  
\- Конечно же это всё комиссия. Герр Готтлиб, в силу профессии я должна видеть ситуацию с разных точек зрения, ну а кто как не вы сможете рассказать мне о темной стороне луны.  
\- Вы за этим летели из Гонконга?  
\- Шанхая. Гейзлера перевели туда для медицинского освидетельствования специалистов университета Фудань. Если не ошибаюсь, после первого закрытия разлома ему предлагали там кафедру?

***

\- Мне предложили кафедры в Квебеке, Йоханнесбурге, - загибая пальцы, перечислял Ньют, удобно расположившийся на диване, положив голову на колени Германна. - Кембридже и Шанхае. Даже не знаю, на что соглашаться!..  
\- Половина Шанхая в руинах, будь добр, уж не усугубляй ситуацию, обрушив на их головы еще и себя.  
\- …а еще дв… нет, три предложения о публикации мемуаров! Представь, Герм, мое фото на обложке и золотыми буквами: «Я и кайдзю. История биолога, который спас мир, хотя Германн Готтлиб всю дорогу говорил, что он несет бред».  
\- Омерзительно безвкусно. Ты с синяками на пол-лица и склизкий мозг в банке – куда больше похоже на правду. И ты забыл, что львиная доля произошедшего засекречена? Если думаешь, что я буду ходить к тебе на визиты в тюрьму особого режима и приносить с собой лапшу в коробочке – подумай еще.

***

Пронести в наскоро сооруженную в Шаттердоме камеру ему удалось разве что собственную трость – не то, чтобы он _хотел_ принести Ньютону кофе и рамен, конечно, но необходимость выворачивать карманы и по нескольку раз проходить рамку металлоискателя, всколыхнула в сознании военное время и неизменный ход часов. Первым порывом Германна было направиться привычным маршрутом в лабораторию, но его остановил охранник:  
\- Доктор Готтлиб, за мной, пожалуйста.

Ньютон все еще был в той камере, которая совершенно определенно не соответствовала никаким конвенциям – темно и сыро, пятна ржавчины на полу. Буянил и заходился в диком крике он только первые несколько часов. Теперь в целом он вел себя как Ньютон в обычном приступе гиперактивности, переполненный энергией, которую никак не удавалось выплеснуть – громко пел, в лицах пересказывал свои любимые фильмы. Если бы его освободили от смирительной рубашки, он бы метался по камере точно заводная игрушка, а так ему оставалось только мотать головой и чуть дрыгать оставшимися не спеленатыми ступнями.  
Ньютон больше не носит очки, а линзы ему не выдают, и сейчас ему приходится подслеповато щуриться, разглядывая вошедшего.  
\- Ге-ерманн! – радостно восклицает он наконец. Отчетливо слышно, как вместе с ним говорит и кто-то еще. Голос раздваивается, и это так же жутко, как видеть Ньютона в таком состоянии. – Нашел, наконец, время? – Готтлиб не успевает ничего ответить, как хриплый и чуждый голос сменяется дрожащим шепотом, лицо перекашивает: - Герм, они контролируют меня. Я не могу ничего сделать.  
Сердце Готтлиба сжалось: он интуитивно почувствовал, что на ничтожное мгновение с ним говорил именно Ньютон.  
\- Как мы можем тебе помочь? – спрашивает он, запинаясь от волнения.  
\- Вымрите все, - почти ноюще произносит Ньютон и плотоядно облизывается.

***

\- Первое заседание комиссии соберется в четверг, двадцать девятого, и я настоятельно советую вам прийти. Думаю, вы представляете, какие там царят настроения после катастрофы в Токио. А многие из экспертов участвовали в программе «Егерь», они в курсе вашего дрифта с герром Гейзлером. Лучше вас никто не знает, что у него в голове.  
\- Было. Десять лет назад. А что если я откажусь свидетельствовать?  
\- Это будет расценено как препятствие правосудию. Обычно за такое штрафуют, как за неуважение к суду, но, сами понимаете, это экстраординарный случай, вы можете быть расценены как сообщник.  
Удивительно, - сухо фыркнул Германн – Он участвовал в спасении мира (опять!), а его грозятся причислить к соавторам апокалипсиса, если он не придет на заседание, которое должно решить, является ли Ньютон вменяемым и, следовательно, может ли быть судим.  
\- Ни в одном своде законов нет статьи за предательство человечества и сотрудничество с захватчиками из параллельного измерения. Вероятно, он будет обвинен в военных преступлениях, массовой гибели людей и разрушениях инфраструктуры, нанесших серьезный урон мировой экономике. С таким размахом в истории человечества не бесчинствовал еще никто. Даже если его и сочтут невменяемым и не посадят, он станет рок-звездой. Кто только не будет петь хвалебные гимны под его окном – от бритоголовых нео-нацистиков до патлатых антиглобалистов. Я уже молчу о том, какая шумиха поднимется, если применят… - Мириам осеклась.  
\- Высшую меру, - отрывисто закончил Германн. – Тогда у церкви Кайдзю появится свой Иисус.  
\- Конечно, все это при условии, что дело предадут огласке, в чем я очень сомневаюсь.  
\- Посреди миграционного кризиса, протестов против беженцев и надвигающегося топливного дефицита очень удобно будет найти и покарать виновного…  
\- И обеспечить ему славу культовой фигуры на несколько поколений. Люди хорошо объединяются вокруг идеи, а идея мученической смерти особенно впечатляюща. 

***

\- Что с нами будет, Герм? – голос Ньютона сегодня особенно резкий и звонкий, и Готтлиб не без растерянности понимает, что это не из-за накрывшего весь персонал Шаттердома похмелья, превратившего все звуки в мерзкий скрип, а потому что Ньют… напуган. Он в смятении и, господь свидетель, ему страшно, как же ему страшно…  
По всей его фигуре, по сбивчивости речи было заметно, что скоро его накроет фаза мании, и он в приступе безудержной бурной деятельности разнесет все к дьяволу, переколотит несколько колб, перестанет спать и есть, чтобы через две недели свалиться с глубоким истощением. Сейчас же он лишь широко открытым ртом глотает воздух, будто задыхается, – часовая бомба истерики, которая вот-вот сдетонирует.  
\- Если тебя это успокоит, - осторожно начал Германн, крепче стискивая набалдашник трости, - Могу просчитать для тебя вероятность нескольких исходов, включая лечение от последствий дрифта в учреждении закрытого типа.  
\- Вероятность! – почти взвизгнул Ньют и, звучно хлопнув себя по бедрам, истерически захохотал, - И какова вероятность, что я не рехнусь в попытках все препарировать и изучить, пока не сгнило? – выдавил он между приступами неконтролируемого смеха, - Доктор Готтлиб, какова вероятность, что меня объявят мертвым для всего мира, и остаток дней я проведу на секретном военном объекте?  
\- Ньютон… - Германн сделал шаг вперед.  
\- …Какова вероятность, что мы не станем подопытными кроликами, доктор Готтлиб?! – он уже кричал, судорожно взмахивая руками, - Какова вероятность, что кайдзю вернутся, и у меня снова будет смысл жить?!  
\- Ньют!  
Стоит ему сделать еще шаг, как Ньютон хватает его за шлевки, зарывается носом в ткань рубашки, глухо бормоча, что все кончено, что ничего больше нет, что ему стыдно за такие мысли. Германн неловко похлопывает его по плечу, и это, наконец, высекает искру. Осколки мнимой сдержанности, попытки контролировать себя – всё это с грохотом и свистом разлетается от взрывной волны.  
Будто бы наконец получив разрешение, Ньютон Гейзлер, один из спасителей мира, шумно дыша и вздрагивая всем телом, без слез и слов оплакивает ушедших, – и среди прочего скорбит по тому себе, что исчез во вспышке взрыва.  
Не в состоянии что-либо сказать, одеревеневший и оттого неуклюжий, Германн может только машинально гладить его по спине, холодея от того, как разрывает грудь безотчетная тоска. 

***

\- Как адвокат я не имею права советовать вам, что говорить. Но вы должны понимать, что единственного правильного варианта нет. Важно только не допустить огласки, но об этом напоминать излишне. Не хочу даже думать, с каким энтузиазмом будут призывать линчевать виновника появления разломов.  
\- Постойте, - Германн едва подавил отнюдь не свойственный ему порыв схватить собеседницу за руку, - Вы действительно верите, что все это могло быть сделано его руками, но не его волей? Или вы говорите так, потому что вы его адвокат?  
\- После появления первого разлома поверить можно во что угодно, доктор Готтлиб. Посмотрите на них, - по противоположной стороне улицы шли люди в ярко-синих головных уборах, каждый из них прижимал к груди небольшую книгу.  
Проводив взглядом процессию, Готтлиб негромко произнес:  
\- А ведь культ живет и даже не знает, что у них есть настоящий пророк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Да, я считаю, что в середине XXI века Европа вернулась к национальным валютам.


	2. Между небом и землей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тяньцзиньский диалект - один из северных диалектов китайского языка, отличается от наиболее общепринятого и считается не самым благозвучным среди всех диалектов.

Цены на билеты уже прозрачно намекали, что еще чуть-чуть, и мы снова перейдем на паровые двигатели, а посылки через океан будут доставлять африканские ласточки. Если бы Air China еще десять лет назад не предоставили Германну право на бесплатные билеты на любой рейс за «вклад в разрешение Кризиса Разлома», он бы потратил на перелет большую часть своей университетской зарплаты. Со вздохом закрыв браузер с сайтом авиакомпании, Германн развернул на весь экран текст выступления.  
Решив повременить с отъездом до тех пор, пока ему не оформят пропуск на территорию тюрьмы, он готовился к открытой лекции – первой после больничного и первой после инцидента с дронами – на научном форуме для молодежи. За последние годы публичные выступления стали даваться ему легче – равно как и биология – он даже иногда позволял себе «вольности», которых не допустил бы раньше, например, _реагировать на реплики из зала_ , и Германн, поначалу еще слабо отрицавший, смирился, что и это – часть Ньюта в его сознании, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь уйдет. Признаться, он и не хотел, а наоборот, чем дальше, тем больше лелеял отголоски другого разума, с таким трудом вытащенные из синего омута дрифта.

***

\- …Большое спасибо, доктор Готтлиб, - громко произнесла ведущая, и зал захлопал. Германн вежливо кивнул и, отсалютовав собравшимся стаканом воды, отпил немного. - Ваши вопросы, пожалуйста.  
\- Правда, что сейчас так проработали механизм подключения, что абсолютно все стали дрифт-совместимы?  
\- За последние годы мы с коллегами приложили немало усилий, чтобы оптимизировать процедуру дрифта, однако, к сожалению или к счастью, если мы возьмем случайных двух человек, да хотя бы из этой аудитории, вероятность того, что они смогут управлять Егерем, удручающе мала. Во время Первого Кризиса Разлома, дрифт, если вы помните, был достаточно… личным, интимным, если позволите. Лучшая дрифт-совместимость, за _очень_ редким исключением, отмечалась у родственников или супругов. Сейчас при должном упорстве можно выработать дрифт-совместимость как навык. Собственно на это и делается акцент в тренировках современных пилотов. Абсолютно все они взаимозаменяемы. Следующий вопрос, пожалуйста.  
\- А вы были в дрифте?  
\- Единожды. Впечатления ниже среднего, и, предугадывая ваш следующий вопрос: нет, Егеря мне не доверили.  
\- К сожалению, времени у нас не так много, - ведущая снова взяла микрофон, - Мы и без того вышли за регламент. Последний вопрос.  
\- Чьи работы вы посоветовали бы почитать человеку, который разве что знает, что кайдзю _были_? – спросили из первых рядов. Германн без очков не может толком разглядеть лица.  
\- Вам интересна история войны, устройство Егерей, алгоритмы дрифта или кайдзю?  
\- Именно кайдзю, - не без смущения признается спросившая, и Германн снисходительно улыбается, хотя с куда большей охотой рассказал бы о книгах по Разлому.  
\- Вы не совсем по адресу: я ксенобиолог в незначительной степени – только одна докторская – но, тем не менее… среди самых ранних – сравнительно небольшая «Анатомия ксено-существ», Мила Вердански и Джон Гудман, университет Калифорнии. Их работы полны домыслов и неточностей, которые потом были опровергнуты, но надо отдать им должное – они были очень оперативны. Их работа по анатомии кайдзю появилась через месяц после первого нападения. К сожалению, оба погибли вскоре после создания Егерей, когда решили лично пронаблюдать бой с как можно более близкого расстояния. Из свежего – Дальневосточный исследовательский институт регулярно публикует альманахи на нескольких языках. Ну и, конечно же, работы доктора Ньютона Гейзлера. Они составили костяк…  
\- А есть что-то поновее? – перебивает голос из другой части аудитории. – Гейзлер не публиковался уже лет семь.  
Весь окружающий мир на мгновение меркнет и скручивается в водоворот паники. Германну кажется, что, если даже он и сможет открыть рот, то вместо человеческой речи у него получится только астматический хрип. _Неужели это было так давно?.._ Растягивая паузу, Готтлиб дрожащей рукой подносит к губам стакан с водой, делает глоток (зубы стучат о край), медленно проглатывает, краем уха слыша ведущую, которая уже шепчет беспокойно: «Вам плохо? Доктор Готтлиб, всё в порядке?».  
\- Все хорошо, - отвернувшись от микрофона, бросает Германн и продолжает уже громче, - Молодой человек, не понимаю, что вы вообще здесь делаете, если считаете себя слишком умным и образованным для азов понимания природы кайдзю. Речь шла о книгах, которые могут быть полезными начинающим ксенобиологам. Когда у вас будет семь диссертаций и двадцать лет опыта работы в этой сфере, тогда мы с вами сможем на равных обсудить список литературы для первокурсника и место трудов доктора Гейзлера в нем, пока же – увы.  
\- Он же был в проекте «Егерь», да? – подал голос второй безликий в толпе студент.  
\- Вот именно, - подхватил третий, - Он - военный. Он разрабатывал оружие. Что может знать о живом существе тот, кто пытался его уничтожить?  
\- Всё. _Он должен знать всё_ , - холодно и четко произнес Германн, - Можете не продолжать, я знаком с вашей повесткой: вы и ваши друзья цветов считаете, что пушки должны молчать, а мы должны слушать море. _Молодой человек_ , - тон его голоса таков, что это звучит уже как оскорбление, - Напомню, что я тоже участвовал в проекте «Егерь». Я программировал их, и я своими глазами видел, как кайдзю превращали города в руины, как лужи человеческой крови смешивались с потоками синей крови кайдзю. Мое мнение вам не нужно, вы не хотите, чтобы вас переубеждали, и всё же я скажу, что если бы во время войны замолчали пушки, некому было бы потом слушать шум прибоя. Полагаю, если бы тогда решение зависело от вас – мы бы продолжили строить Стену и все бы погибли, потому что наращивать ядерный потенциал вы бы не позволили, ведь продукты распада загрязняют мировой океан, - Германн прервался, переводя дух. Кто-то попытался зааплодировать, но Готтлиб жестом попросил тишины, - Даже сейчас мы не знаем, что нас ждет. Они уже приходили, они возвращались и могут сделать это снова. А надеяться на то, что мы сможем решить очередной кризис Разлома при помощи объятий и вегетарианских булочек – как минимум глупо. 

***

Пацифистов стало раздражающе много. Поговаривали о второй волне хиппи. Люди устали от войны и старались забыть кошмар, чем стремительно воспользовались сектанты всех мастей и экологическое лобби. К первым больше прислушивались люди в возрасте, ко вторым – молодежь.  
\- Вы уж извините их, - уже после лекции обратилась к Германну ведущая, - Понимаете же: дети.  
\- Возраст не оправдание. Точно такие же дети, даже младше, защищали Токио. Провожать меня не нужно, спасибо.  
Его остановили, не успел он сделать и нескольких шагов. Рослый мужчина, похожий на персонажа старогерманских сказаний и уже начинающий полнеть и грузнеть от возраста удивительно несмело пробасил:  
\- Герр Готтлиб? – Германн замер, пытаясь вспомнить, кто это. И вдруг, вспышкой: – узнал! как мы давно не виделись! как я скучал!

_Вонь ряски, прогретые деревянные мостки. А потом разделывали рыбу во дворе. Руки и одежда пропитались запахом потрохов, от которого удалось избавиться только к вечеру._

Безграничная детская радость закружила голову. Захотелось обнять – крепко, по-родственному обнять, но Германн успел одернуть себя: это не твои чувства, это воспоминания Ньютона, ты не хотел глушить их, теперь разбирайся с последствиями. В принципе он неплохо научился с этим справляться. С неожиданными ассоциациями или неуместными эмоциями лучше всего удавалось разыгрывать карту «о, простите, я обознался, я сегодня без очков, вы так похожи на хорошего знакомого». Немного конфузящих объяснений, и всё забыто. Однако Илья Гейзлер выглядел не уставшим даже, а измотанным, и проделывать с ним трюк показного дружелюбия было бы жестоко. Да и, по совести, у Германна уже не осталось на это сил.  
\- Спасибо за лекцию… - мужчина явно не знает, с чего начать.  
\- Рад, что вам понравилось, - на автомате отвечает Готтлиб.  
\- Мы не знакомы…  
\- К сожалению, да, лично встретиться не довелось. Но я наслышан о вас, герр Гейзлер.  
Лицо того ненадолго светлеет, но сразу же мрачнеет, и не надо было быть предсказателем или телепатом, чтобы угадать вопрос, который он хотел задать.  
\- Простите, что это, возможно, нагло и резко, я бы не стал, но всё же вы здесь, и я приехал, когда узнал, что вы будете, – манера речи у него удивительно похожа на сбивчивое бормотание Ньюта: такая же лихорадочная и спешная, словно слишком много мыслей теснится в его голове, и организм за ними не поспевает. – Поезда плохо ходят. Снова забастовка, они опять бастуют, представляете? Вторая забастовка за месяц. Но, герр Готтлиб, я просто хотел спросить у вас лично, почта это так… отстраненно?.. да и вы вряд ли ответите неизвестно кому. К тому же вы заняты и, должно быть, столько писем… _вы давно виделись с Ньютом_? – вырвалось наконец вымученное.  
И что ему отвечать теперь? Честное «Четыре месяца назад, когда приходил к нему в тюрьму. Только, пожалуйста, не говорите никому, а то нас посадят в камеры по соседству за разглашение государственной тайны»?  
Остается развести руками:  
\- Лет восемь. Он уехал в Пекин по приглашению, и… собственно… - совершенно очевидно, что ему так же больно это говорить, как Гейзлеру больно слышать. Германну становится жутко от мысли, что если _он_ и получал редкие ответы на свои письма, то родственникам Ньютона досталось глухое, непробиваемое игнорирование – и градус неловкости нарастает: что _теперь_ он может сказать? что бы успокоило и вселило надежду? Германн никогда не был хорош в этом, и сейчас придумать убедительную ложь невероятно сложно. Кажется, его выдаст любое движение. Моргнет – и Гейзлер сразу поймет, _что_ от него скрывают, и волна его праведного гнева сметет всё вокруг.  
\- За всё это время мы не услышали от него и слова, понимаете? Занят, на совещании, не может ответить, просил не беспокоить, в отъезде…  
\- Герр Гейзлер, - ему приходится перебить, он не в силах слышать, - Вы ведь знаете, в какой сфере работает Ньютон, вы знаете, что _там_ очень пекутся о секретности информации, - звучит как жалкое оправдание. Им и является. В ответ – тяжелый вздох.  
\- Но… _если_ вы узнаете…  
\- Разумеется, я дам вам знать, - нет, конечно, он этого не сделает. Потому что он уже знает, но у него не хватит духу разбить сердце этому человеку. Пусть лучше он считает, что Ньютон занят сверхсекретными проектами и настолько погрузился в работу, что забыл о том, что в мире существует хоть кто-то, кому до него есть дело. Лучше так, чем знать, что родной человек несколько лет сходил с ума, пока наконец не попытался уничтожить мир.  
_…а ведь, должно быть, адски больно, когда тебе отказывает разум…_  
\- Извините, что побеспокоил, - блекло произносит Илья Гейзлер напоследок.  
\- Извините, что не… - не смог объясниться? оправдаться? искупить чужую вину?  
\- Всего доброго, герр Готтлиб.

Борясь с желанием догнать и извиниться перед _дядей Ильей, я же обещал сходить на рыбалку, мы сходим, только разберусь с этими делами, столько их навалилось, но ты не представляешь, как это классно, их ДНК, о, ты должен это видеть_ , Германн смотрит ему вслед и чувствует себя отвратительно.

***

Облака выглядели как сваленная в кучи шерсть. Германн опустил шторку иллюминатора и вызвал стюарда, чтобы попросить воды (запить таблетку; господи, как болит голова! и он когда-то хотел стать летчиком). Столько часов лететь, а ведь можно было бы гораздо быстрее: немного топлива на основе крови кайдзю, переоборудование двигателей и корпуса под новое топливо – и получилось бы если и не намного дешевле, то быстрее точно. При мысли о том, что он мог бы эти одиннадцать часов потратить на что-то дельное, а не бороться с головной болью и пытаться уснуть, Германну стало до зубовного скрежета досадно.  
Бессознательно перебирая предметы в карманах, чтобы отвлечься, он нащупал ламинированный пропуск – у него выработалась привычка носить его с собой, потому что это оказалось удивительно полезным: люди становились неожиданно услужливыми, когда видели пропуск в Шаттердом с доступом к самой высшей категории секретности.  
Мысль о Шаттердоме, ставшем более привычным, чем родительский дом, вызвала тянущий холод в солнечном сплетении. Добровольно он не уехал бы – столько работы, столько всего, что требует отладки! Его _попросили_ взять отпуск, и в глубине души он был _рад_ получить разрешение уехать. К своему невероятному стыду ему _нравилось_ быть так далеко от эпицентра. Невыносимо сложно оказалось говорить с Ньютоном, понимая, что отвечает не он, – так же сложно, как сохранять веру в то, что еще жив тот, кого следует спасать, и Готтлиб ощущал только усталость, становившуюся всё тяжелее, до тех пор, пока он не нашел в себе сил встать утром с постели. Кажется, тогда он полностью и прочувствовал на себе состояние Ньютона, приходившее, когда отступала мания.  
Это выгорание – трезво рассудил тогда Германн, - это стресс, это пройдет, если дать себе передышку. Покой, много сна, сокращение потребления кофеиносодержащих напитков, и синий многоглавый омут перестанет каждый божий день окатывать удушающей тревогой, и перестанут мерещиться руки, сдавливающие его горло.  
Не прошло.

***

Несколько металлических ящиков стоят возле разделительной линии на половине Готтлиба, Германн то и дело кидает стопки исписанной бумаги то в один, то в другой.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем ты стараешься? Всё это всё равно сожгут во имя сохранения государственной тайны. Эй, Герм, кстати, а ты не думал – какого именно государства? Тут их столько понамешано…  
Именно сейчас, когда он мог по праву увешиваться лавровыми венками и наслаждаться званием героя, на Гейзлера напала хандра. С гитарой через плечо он переминается с ноги на ногу, лениво перебирает струны, уже второй час приглушенно играя один и тот же заезженный прилипчивый мотив, и Германн не уверен, что сдержится и не запустит следующую кипу бумаг уже в него.  
\- Я не могу взяться за Отачи, Лезербэка или те ошметки Сканнера, которые вынесло на берег, понимаешь? – вздохнул он, беря особо визгливое дребезжащее «соль», - Ведь это значит, что я когда-нибудь закончу. А что потом? Собрать как конструктор и начать заново?  
\- _Ошметки Сканнера_ радиоактивны как пепел из Чернобыля на следующий день после аварии, тебе их никто и не даст, - новая папка полетела в короб и с грохотом приземлилась на уже сваленные туда бумаги. – Зато у тебя полно не законченных отчетов.  
\- Но я не хочу…  
\- Уже придумал, что сочинишь относительно дрифта? Сомневаюсь, что командование примет версию « _я сидел и ковырялся в кишках кайдзю, а потом с чего-то решил, что надо попробовать дрифт с его мозгом_ ».  
\- Но я не хочу, - уныло повторил Ньютон, закатывая глаза. – И ты плохо меня пародируешь, – еще немного нестройных аккордов, которые так раздражают, но спасибо и на том, что не стал включать усилитель.  
\- Не ложитесь в гроб раньше срока, доктор Гейзлер…  
\- Ну ты и мастер слога! « _Ложиться в гроб_ »?..  
\- …Уверен, у вас впереди великие свершения.  
Ньютон с силой ударил по струнам.  
\- Когда ты переходишь на такой тон и называешь меня _доктором_ , мне кажется, что я должен срочно переодеться в парадный костюм и вместо очков надеть монокль.  
\- У тебя он есть-то вообще? Парадный костюм.  
\- Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь, да? – неожиданно спрашивает Гейзлер, и Германну не нужно уточнять, что именно: у него все еще покалывают порезы и ссадины, которых у него нет, но которые есть у Ньютона, а Ньют иногда прихрамывает. Эта связь постепенно ослабевает – и хорошо, потому что порой становилось крайне неловко – но упорно не исчезает.  
Проходя мимо с очередной пачкой бумаг, Германн неловко треплет Ньютона по щеке, потому что чувствует порыв так поступить – мысли обоих смешиваются, иногда Германн не может разобрать, чья именно голова болит от недостатка сна или избытка размышлений, и просто прикоснуться кажется сейчас необычайно уместным. И пусть он заранее знает, что последует за этим – он все равно вздрагивает, когда Ньютон хватает его за запястье и прижимает ладонь к своему лицу.  
\- Ты _тоже_ чувствуешь, – благоговейно шепчет Ньютон, и Германн сдавленно кивает. В горле ком: когда он касается Ньютона, то ощущает это сам - _его же рука касается его собственного лица_ , и это безумно, до головокружения странно, никто не предупреждал его о таком последствии дрифта, – Очуметь…  
Все становится только хуже, когда Германн склоняется чуть ниже и прижимается губами ко лбу Ньютона. Левая рука Ньюта отпускает гриф и обхватывает Германна за шею, а правая еще крепче стискивает его запястье. Это неудобно и скоро станет болезненно, однако Германн не двигается. Позволить себе оказаться настолько близко было ошибкой – эмоции Ньютона, еще мгновение назад бывшие рябью на поверхности воды, фоновым шуршанием включенного динамика, накрывают его, окутывая плотным, душным коконом: рокочущая, неутихающая боль утраты, ноющая черная дыра в душе и резкое, острое удовольствие от прикосновения, нисколько не успокаивающее, а наоборот, будоражащее. Жар заливает лицо, начиная от скул. Всем своим существом он ощущает смущение Ньютона, но не уже не уверен, что к этому не примешиваются его собственные чувства.  
\- Тебе не кажется, ч-что между нами?.. – бормочет Гейзлер, начиная запинаться.  
\- Гитара? Несомненно.

На самом деле, Германну всё стало ясно еще до дрифта. Когда он увидел бьющегося в судорогах Ньютона распростертым на полу лаборатории, вероятность потерять его заставила как никогда ясно осознать, что Германн ценит его гораздо больше, чем сам признавал. Заполошный, панический ужас, скручивающий внутренности – пока он трясущимися руками нащупывал пульс, а Ньютон, цепляясь за него, шумно, с присвистом дышал – сказал больше, чем кто-либо или что-либо еще.  
Затем уже, в дрифте, он увидел себя со стороны, увидел – мельком, в расплывающейся дымке, за мгновение до того, как рухнуть в разум кайдзю – и привязанность, и жажду _именно его_ внимания, и боязнь потерять… в дрифте обнажилось все, что, в противном случае, они продолжили бы скрывать за придирками и язвительными замечаниями.  
_  
господи какой зануда._

_как можно быть настолько несобранным_

_только попробуй умереть достану с того света_

_спасибо спасибо спасибо спасибо спасибо_

Ньют целуется самозабвенно и пылко, и Германн не уверен, что даже сигнал тревоги сможет отвлечь их сейчас.

***

Когда пилот объявил, что самолет приступает к снижению, пассажирка в дальнем конце отсека принялась на тихом китайском бормотать молитву благодарности чудовищу, пришедшему спасать людей от самих себя, и Германн раздраженно выругался.

***

Увидев Ньютона, который для безопасности на время визита был в наручниках и кандалах, Германн ощутил жгучее сожаление за то, что вообще решил явиться, пополам со щемящей болью: человек походил на пустую оболочку, заполненную кем угодно, но не разумом Ньютона. А осунувшийся и заросший Гейзлер расплылся в радостной и _очень своей_ улыбке. Германн не смог определить: эта улыбка его успокаивает или же наоборот.  
_…Приехал бы только на комиссию, сказал все, что от тебя требуется – и хватит. Нет, тебе надо было всё усложнить…_  
\- Чувак, наконец-то! Обнял бы, только неудобно, - подняв руки, Ньютон погремел цепью кандалов, - Страшно неудобные штуки.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – только и может спросить Германн.  
\- Сам как думаешь? Здесь ску-учно, - сев на край койки, Ньютон принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, - Ску-учно-о. Невероятно скучно, ты не поверишь, насколько. Чтобы ты понимал - это скучнее, чем твоя математика, да. Даже если меня после этой чертовой комиссии наконец расстреляют, это и то будет интереснее. Смогу проверить теорию о загробной жизни и, кстати, доказать, что все эти сказки врут.  
\- Как это?  
\- Ну, например, когда ты лет через тридцать-сорок задохнешься-таки в облаке мела и пыли, я подойду к тебе, весь такой с крыльями и нимбом, и скажу: «Если бы все было, как написано в Библии, – разве бы меня пустили в рай?».  
Было совершенно не смешно, но Ньютон рассмеялся, словно более блистательной остроты его ум не порождал. Он хохотал звонко и искренне. Германн не был уверен, померещилось ли ему то, что случилось дальше, или нет, но Ньютон обернулся к нему и одними губами произнес: «Я опасен», - и без какой-либо паузы продолжил так же негромко смеяться, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы.  
\- Ты не волнуйся, Гермс, я знаю, _что_ со мной не так. Я даже знаю, что с этим надо сделать, но – черт возьми! – как будто меня послушают. Ты же тоже мне не веришь, да, Гермс? – севшим голосом спросил он после небольшой паузы, и Германну потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы честно ответить:  
\- Нет. Прости, но нет.  
Ньютон обиженно скривился, как ребенок, не получивший обещанного подарка.  
\- Ох, ты не представляешь, как это бесит! – капризно протянул он, расковыривая ногтями шов на коротком рукаве робы, - Наворотил не я – а разгребать теперь мне!  
Он продолжает шумно жаловаться, и Германн тяжело вздыхает: даже самому себе страшно признаться в том, что он _боится_ поверить. Он до сих пор _не готов_ принять, что этот жалостливый голос принадлежит Ньютону. Слишком сильно убеждение, что такие мольбы и просьбы – все это чуждое.

После того, как за Германном закрылась дверь, с Гейзлера под присмотром охраны сняли наручники, и никто не заметил, как тот, равнодушно смотря в стену, так же беззвучно как до этого произнес: «Беги».


	3. Под микроскопом

С того момента, как Германн последний раз присутствовал на подобной медицинской комиссии, регламент серьезно изменился. Он ожидал увидеть толпу – всех, с кем когда-либо работал Ньютон, – но народу оказалось мало, преимущественно военные. И, хотя не было ни Тендо, ни Герка Хансена, ни Мако, почти со всеми Германн был знаком хотя бы шапочно. Слышны обрывки разговоров:  
\- Лейбористы хотят внести церковь кайдзю в список запрещенных организаций.  
\- Британские?  
\- Британским-то что? У них Атлантика, сельдь и король в маразме, а взрывают-то у нас.  
Зал – типичная университетская аудитория, непривычно видеть такую на военной базе. Ряды скамеек, парты, солнце светит через широкие окна, заставляя вспомнить обо всех экзаменах, которые Германн когда-либо сдавал или принимал. Кажется даже, сейчас начнется очередной экзамен, однако там, где полагается быть кафедре преподавателя, – дверь в смежное помещение. Возле неё истуканом замер юноша в форме и при оружии. Никто не заподозрил бы в нем живого человека, если бы не выступившие на виске капли пота – в аудитории жарко. Эта восковая статуя время от времени оживает и произносит резким голосом чье-либо имя. Германн не стал бы говорить, что разбирается в диалектах, но по тому, как кривятся несколько сидевших неподалеку китайцев, предположил тяньцзиньский [1].

_Будет ли Ньют здесь?_

Наконечник трости гулко стучит о каменные плиты, когда Германн идет между рядами, и кажется, что все смотрят на него. Как здесь душно, господи. Зачем только он застегнул рубашку так высоко под горло? Он присаживается рядом с женщиной, судя по форме, сотрудницей охраны, которая безучастно здоровается и возвращается к чтению новостей на планшете. Сухо сглотнув, Германн расстегивает две верхних пуговицы.

«Вы вообще видели его, Мириам?» - спросил он, уже собираясь уходить, и сразу пожалел, что открыл рот. Прозвучало униженно и страдающе, не хватало, чтобы его начали жалеть. _Бедный доктор Готтлиб, он все еще страдает! Как он переживает! Как ноют раны на его душе!_ Мерзко. Так же мерзко, как эта ловушка для ветра, продолжающая звенеть над дверью, как непрекращающийся шум  
Однако во взгляде и улыбке Мириам не промелькнуло и намека на приторное сочувствие, которое всегда так раздражало Германна.  
«Разумеется, мы, кхм, общались, - сдержанно ответила она, стискивая в руках чашку с остатками кофе, - Буквально накануне моего отлета сюда, в Берлин. Если это, конечно, можно назвать общением»

\- Доктор Готтлиб, - звучит на всю аудиторию.  
Наверное, кто-то вколол ему лошадиную дозу транквилизатора, когда он не видел – Германн едва заставляет себя встать. Ноги словно окоченели и не слушаются. Вся привычка к публичным выступлениями вмиг выветривается. Стук трости омерзительно громкий. Теперь он уже совершенно точно знает – все в аудитории смотрят на него. А ведь можно было спросить у Вальберг, чего именно ожидать, но он же слишком упрям, он же лучше знает.  
Военный открывает перед ним дверь, Германн сдавленно кивает ему.

***

Больше похоже на суд. Посреди зала – трибуна, а председатель комиссии сидит особняком, точь-в-точь судья. На скамьях слева – «присяжные», все в чине не ниже генерал-майора, справа – группа серьезных людей средних лет, все как один в серых костюмах, видимо, те самые врачи из университета Фудань. Из-за одинаковых костюмов и одного на всех выражения лица они выглядят клонами, хотя Германн и узнает профессора Ма с кафедры нейрохирургии, _ты чуть не завалил мою защиту, но я в целом не злюсь, ты мужик хороший_ , и доктора Чин, _диссертация отличная, а с вечеринки потом ты зря слилась, было весело_. Германн не сомневается в их квалификации, но сомневается, что они _занудные старые пни, только и знают, что хмуриться и смотреть свысока_ , действительно хотят помочь. Скорее, они выполняют свою работу – засвидетельствовать сумасшествие отдельно взятого человека.  
Обвиняемый отсутствует, и Германн чувствует себя обманутым, а потом понимает: трибуна посреди зала для него.

В этой комнате нет окон, и оттого духота еще сильнее, вместо камня – паркет, а камеры видеонаблюдения очень хорошо скрыты в настенных торшерах. Всё до того похоже на телевизионную постановку, что Германну становится тоскливо. До полного сюрреализма не хватает нарисованных гуашью декораций.  
Вальберг приветливо улыбается ему, и Германн морщится: как непрофессионально – давать всем знать, что они знакомы, давать повод подумать, что он может выступить на её стороне. Хотя… а на чьей он вообще стороне?..  
Он хочет, чтобы прежний Ньют вернулся - и чтобы прекратились страдания сошедшего с ума человека.  
Он хочет, чтобы Ньют жил, - и не хочет, чтобы эта жизнь превратилась в пытку.  
«Если я дойду до того, что не смогу работать, я выйду из какого-нибудь очень высокого окна» - сказал Гейзлер как-то, и, пусть Германн до сих пор не согласен, что Ньютон способен на такое, искренность он оценил.  
Он не хочет, чтобы Ньюта признали виновным, но не хочет, чтобы тот до конца жизни остался с клеймом сумасшедшего.  
Он не представляет, о чем будет говорить.

Перед тем, как занять место за трибуной, Германн одергивает манжеты. Не отпускает ощущение, что он подходит к краю обрыва, и сейчас – уже! буквально пара мгновений! – его столкнут. Председатель комиссии смотрит на него поверх очков в широкой фиолетовой оправе.  
\- Мы с коллегами зададим вам несколько вопросов. Прежде чем начнем, по регламенту должна предупредить, что идет аудио и видеозапись. У вас есть возражения? - Германн качает головой. В горле начинает першить. Краем глаза он видит, что Мириам (с нечитаемым выражением глаз, но с вежливой улыбкой) готовится делать заметки в блокноте. - Вы работали с Гейзлером в Гонконгском Шаттердоме во время Первого Кризиса Разлома, – то, что должно быть вопросом, не звучит как вопрос, это констатация факта. Германну остается подтвердить.  
\- Да.

_«Брось все, что ты сейчас делаешь, и иди сюда! Иначе ты рискуешь умереть в убогом невежестве, так и не причастившись величайшей истиной всех времен! Аппарат Гольджи в клетке – эм, тебе будет понятнее, если я просто скажу, что это печень? – видел ли ты когда-нибудь нечто такое же прекрасное?»_

\- Вы достаточно много общались с ним и после закрытия Разлома.  
\- Да.

_«Я обещал тебя накормить Самым Правильным В Мире ла цзы цзи [2] и я сделаю это!»  
«Ты только что помолился сатане, да? Что ж, я не удивлен»_

\- Вы продолжили работать вместе.  
\- Да, в Имперском колледже Лондона.

 _«Ну разве это не офигенно, чувак? Я попробую выбить нам совместную лабораторию, чтобы как в старые-добрые»_  
  
\- Жили вместе.  
\- Да.

_«Нет, серьезно? Ты собираешься спать на отдельной кровати?! Ты в своем уме, Герм?!»_

\- И вы за всё это время не заметили, что он сходит с ума или находится под чьим-то влиянием?

_«Знаешь, что я делаю, когда болит голова? Иду и работаю. Отлично помогает. Ну, или она начинает болеть сильнее, но это бывает намного реже»_

\- То, о чем вы говорите, продлилось немногим более пары лет, и, уверяю вас, на протяжении этого времени Гейзлер был не более ненормален, чем обычно.

Германну физически неприятно говорить. Так выворачиваться наизнанку для него все равно что собственными руками вырывать себе плоскогубцами ногти. А вопросы продолжаются.  
Не упоминал ли он, что слышал голоса?  
Как часто он корректировал дозу рецептурных медикаментов?  
Много ли он пил?  
Насколько вы были близки?  
Принимал ли Гейзлер лекарства на регулярной основе?  
Замечали ли вы, что он стал больше пить?  
Знаете ли вы о его хронических заболеваниях?  
Мириам, не сводя с Германна глаз, исписывает лист за листом, ручка все громче скрежещет по бумаге, раздражение всё сильнее, и Германн уже не думает о том, как выглядит со стороны. В этом раздражении тонет и боязнь того, что его сочтут таким же сумасшедшим или – того хуже – сообщником.  
\- Как часто вам казалось, что он бредит?  
\- Честно говоря – постоянно, - взрывается Германн, - Еще до того, как началась вся эта история.  
Если он и считал, что это хоть как-то всколыхнет сосредоточенное спокойствие в аудитории, то ошибся:  
\- Почему вы не остались в Гонконге после инцидента? – ничуть не изменившись в лице, продолжает председатель, - Если вы _действительно_ были близки с Гейзлером, возможно, вы могли бы помочь.  
\- Я не врач и не психолог, - едва ли не по слогам произносит Готтлиб, - Я математик. Я готов оказать посильную помощь медикам, если это будет необходимо, но в одиночку я не справился.  
\- Не справился? То есть вы пытались?  
\- Разумеется!

*** 

_Сдерживаясь, чтобы не швырнуть трость в стену, Германн вышел в коридор. Дверь оглушительно громко хлопнула за ним. Ноги держали плохо. Он хотел только опереться о стену, но вместо этого обнаружил себя сидящим на полу (охранник покосился недоуменно). Хотелось закричать, но из горла не вырывалось и звука, и Германн был готов до мяса разодрать шею ногтями, лишь бы выпустить выжигающий изнутри ужас. Его трясло. А из камеры доносился хохот вперемешку с криками._

*** 

\- Да, я пытался, но…  
\- Вас отстранили от работы, - закончила за него председатель, - По причине личной заинтересованности? - Это уже удар ниже пояса. От возмущения перехватывает дыхание, и Германн, начиная терять терпение, цедит, едва размыкая губы:  
\- По состоянию здоровья.

*** 

\- Вы куда более рисковый, чем может показаться, - с неподдельным почтением во взгляде говорит ему рейнджер Нейт Ламберт, протягивая новый пропуск. Фото на нем – одно из лучших за все три года, прошедшие после закрытия Разлома.  
\- Дело не в любви к риску, мистер Ламберт, - отважно врет Германн, - А в долге. Долг призывает нас быть там, где мы действительно нужны, - а это уже больше похоже на правду.  
\- С возвращением в проект «Егерь», доктор Готтлиб, - чтобы отвлечься от мысли _мы не знакомы, но ты прикольный, дай пять_ , Германн сосредоточенно прикрепляет шнур пропуска к петлице и, справившись с этим, кивает, - Кстати, вечером рядом с вертолетной площадкой будет барбекю в честь вновь прибывших. Если вам интересно – приходите. Может, увидите знакомые лица.

Пирс пах мокрым бетоном, от воды несло гнилыми водорослями. Из проигрывателя доносилась тихая музыка, женский голос пел о том, как же хочется танцевать. Вдалеке мерцали огни города: спустя три года после окончания войны Гонконг практически отстроился, и о разломе напоминали только разбросанные по городу подземные убежища, мемориал героям войны и Шаттердом.  
Грилем распоряжалась невысокая китаянка, показавшаяся Германну знакомой. Техник? Персонал «Альфы»? Определенно, кто-то из приятелей Ньюта, однако улыбается она так, будто знает его давно.  
_  
«Классно у них здесь с именами. Знакомишься с персоналом – один Ли, другой Ли, третий, а потом оказывается, что у одного вместе с именем это пишется так же, как «грозный тигр», а у другой – «цветок груши», а у третьей вообще – «отрада сердца отца». Все кстати отличные ребята, надо будет вас познакомить»_

\- Доктор Готтлиб, вы будете?  
\- Да, спасибо, - _дружище, как ты? как успехи с твоим басом?_ \- Извини, у меня отвратительная память на имена – кто ты из всех Ли?  
\- Я отрада сердца отца, - вежливо пояснила девушка и протянула Германну пластиковую тарелку с его порцией. - А вы один?  
\- Ну все-таки я не обязательное приложение к доктору Гейзлеру, - неуклюже шутит Германн, и Ли смеется, то ли из вежливости, то ли и в самом деле находит это веселым.

Его приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Здесь он _действительно нужен_ , здесь не приходится думать, куда себя деть. У него прекрасная просторная лаборатория и целый штат ассистентов, подобострастно заглядывающих ему в рот. Германн бы слукавил, сказав, что совершенно не думал о том, что встретит возле вертолетной площадки Ньютона, суетящегося и рассказывающего всем, как на самом деле надо делать барбекю («русские называют это «шашлык», и это гораздо круче»), вперемешку с самыми дикими историями о концертах и проектах, однако в Шаттердоме больше не готовились к встрече с кайдзю, и конечно никто не стал бы тратить деньги на то, что более не нужно. Требовались пилоты и Егеря, уже на следующий день Германну полагалось начать разработку новой версии нейромоста, и всё было так прекрасно, что уже немножечко скучно.

А после того как вторая попытка Апокалипсиса была остановлена, его попросили отдохнуть. Уйти. _Не мешаться_. Вымотанный и неспособный работать, он был уже не нужен. Это он и сам понимал, но оттого легче не становилось.

*** 

Германн дышит тяжело и сипло. Руки, вцепившиеся в край трибуны, дрожат от напряжения, и все, все, все, черт возьми, видят, как он разволновался из-за каких-то вопросов. Все видят, что он едва стоит на ногах. Все видят румянец на щеках. Все всё видят.  
\- Спасибо за ваши ответы, доктор Готтлиб, - ничуть не изменившимся голосом произносит председатель, - Ваша помощь неоценима.  
Он не помнит, как добирается до гостиницы. Ночью, под грохот разразившейся грозы, ему снится невыносимо яркая, невыносимо черная бездна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Тяньцзиньский диалект - один из северных диалектов китайского языка, отличается от наиболее общепринятого и считается не самым благозвучным среди всех диалектов.
> 
> [2] Острое блюдо из курицы


	4. Столкновение атмосферных фронтов

Липкий, холодный сон не давал вдохнуть, точно душил подушкой. На краю сознания маячила мысль, что всё это нереально, что от этого можно спастись, просто заставив себя открыть глаза, но Германн слышал шепот, едва различимый за шумом волн и взрывов _это страшно, это очень-очень страшно, Герм, но потрясающе круто, и, ну, мы же мир спасли_ , и вязнул в трясине. Голос опутывал и затягивал в гнилостное болото… – нет, океан крови. Синей крови кайдзю – или его собственной?  
Проснувшись от звонка, Германн не сразу понял, кто звонит, зачем, что вообще происходит.  
\- Вы упомянули, что готовы помочь, - доктор Чин была бодра и как обычно лаконична, - Мы будем ждать в университете. Адрес отправлю сообщением.  
Рывком сев, Германн со стоном потер виски. Отголоски беспокойного сна отступали слишком медленно, суставы ныли, будто их только что пытались вывернуть. Считая от одного до двадцати, он размял шею и, поднявшись, с излишней силой распахнул шторы, чуть не срывая одну из них с гардин: плотная желтая ткань превратила номер в банку с формалином, и это было невыносимо. _Законсервированный, не совсем уже живой мозг в стеклянной колбе, и вместо «Элис» помадой выведено его имя._ Точно ли это был сон?

\- Элис вообще существовала? – спросил он в одну из их первых встреч. Тогда никто еще даже не успел дать распоряжения, чтобы Ньюта переодели в тюремную робу – он по-прежнему был в том же вышитом жилете, в котором его скрутили, некогда роскошном, а сейчас пыльном и грязном, со следами крови.  
\- Пришел бы на ужин – сам бы убедился, - буркнул Ньют.  
На тот момент Германн уже всерьез сомневался в том, что Элис – исключительно прозвище мозга кайдзю. Может быть, девушка с таким именем действительно была, и она действительно нравилась Ньюту, но затем кайдзю постановили _избавиться_ от нее? Германн даже попытался узнать, не пропадала и не погибала ли в Пекине какая-нибудь Элис за последние годы, но ему не удалось найти ничего, что заставило бы насторожиться.

Вгрызающаяся в суставы боль постепенно отступала. Зевая, Германн тер глаза кулаками. В голове грохотом сходящей лавины перекатывалось «Что вы собираетесь делать?» - «Наблюдать за реакцией».

***

Смена часовых поясов дала о себе знать в полный голос, когда Германн вышел на улицу, и его оглушила волна шума давно проснувшегося раскаленного города. Шум пульсировал – то стихая и закладывая уши, то усиливаясь, превращаясь в тянущую пустоту и окрашивая мир в черный. С силой моргая, чтобы прогнать наваждение, Германн стоял у входа. К нему подъехал небольшой синий автомобиль с рулем справа.  
\- Хебин, 4? – спросил водитель, опуская стекло. Кривясь от подступающей мигрени, Германн покачал головой и махнул в сторону своего уже подъехавшего такси.

\- Придется поехать длинным маршрутом. На Среднем кольце пробка, - громко, медленно и чуть ли не по слогам произнес таксист, - Там опять какой-то лаовай сжег себя. Ну, из ваших, из иностранцев.  
\- Необязательно так стараться. Я знаю китайский и знаю, как переводится это слово.  
\- Конечно, знаете, - мирно согласился таксист, нисколько не смутившись того, что только что назвал пассажира «тупым инострашкой», - Только сначала вы попросили отвезти вас на кладбище, а потом исправились, что вам нужно в Фудань, - Германн криво улыбается. Он и без этого в курсе, что его произношение далеко от идеала.  
Машина сворачивает в проулок, вдали видны огни карет скорой помощи и оцепление полиции. Последнее время самосожжения стали чуть ли не регулярным развлечением. Однако раньше так протестовали – Германн еще помнил заголовки газет и рассказы о забастовках в Тибете, – а сейчас никто не мог понять, к чему хотят привлечь внимание многочисленные самоубийцы, кроме своей собственной гибели. Может быть, мотивами располагала полиция, но широкой публике они не разглашались.  
\- Вы были здесь до войны?  
\- Проездом.  
\- До войны тут было…  
\- Красиво?  
\- Так же, на самом деле. Мы быстро отстроились. Но вы бы знали, какая тут паника поднялась, когда кайдзю вернулись…  
Германн перестал пытаться разобрать каждое слово – он слышал такие истории много раз, и его уже давно перестали волновать трагедии и переживания каждого, кто хотел поделиться с ним рассказом о временах войны. На свое счастье он не стал особенно заметной публичной фигурой, иначе одному богу ведомо, каково было бы выносить постоянные, ежедневные напоминания о том, что было _тогда_ , призывы вспомнить и рассказать еще раз. На бис! Пожалуйста! Просим!  
«Выжить – дерьмо. Рассказывать об этом – еще хуже», - сказал ему Герк Хансен несколько лет назад, когда они встретились на мероприятии, посвященном памяти погибших пилотов и служащих Шаттердомов. Германн поверил ему на слово: последствия часов, проведенных в не всегда исправном Егере, не сказались на Хансене и вполовину так сильно, как пресс-конференции и интервью.  
Справедливости ради, даже первых Егерей, строившихся в бешеной спешке, которую лишь подгоняли новости с тихоокеанских фронтов, делали максимально безопасными для пилотов. Кроме того, что пилоты – люди, которых ждали дома живыми-здоровыми и без лучевой болезни, они, прежде всего, были очень затратным проектом. Тренировки, оборудование и само оружие, которое поступало в их распоряжение, – всё это стоило баснословных денег и зачастую превышало ВВП нескольких небольших стран. Никто не хотел, чтобы такой ценный кадр сгинул через год-два. А уже после войны выжившие продолжали отрабатывать вложенные в них средства, служа живыми мемориалами и объектами для исследования последствий дрифта. Незавидная участь. Выступать с лекциями было гораздо проще, хотя Германн поначалу и не был уверен, что сможет снова стоять за кафедрой под прицелом множества глаз.

***

\- Да все будет отлично. Просто подавишь их интеллектом, а потом добьешь парочкой уравнений, - отмахнулся Ньютон с таким видом, будто выслушивал жалобы уже не первый час, хотя Германн не успел даже озвучить, что его тревожит в полученном на днях приглашении.  
Большая часть вещей уже собрана, а Ньют трогательно попрощался с теми образцами, которые ему разрешили переслать на новое место работы – в Имперский колледж Лондона. Германн собирается туда же, но о том, что принял предложение работы, пока не распространяется.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я беспокоюсь?  
\- Я _тоже_ беспокоюсь, - пожал плечами Ньют, кажется, в тот момент слишком занятый своим ноутбуком. Странным образом он выглядел гораздо более сосредоточенным и напряженным, чем когда занимался действительно важными в его картине мира вещами – копанием в очередных омерзительно склизких препаратах, например.  
\- Покупаешь билеты? – Германн взглянул на монитор через его плечо.  
\- Гостиницу смотрю. Тебя же тоже позвали поболтать про Разлом в университете Гумбольта?  
\- Разве твои родные не в Берлине живут?  
\- Мюнхен. Потому и ищу.  
\- Ты бы мог, э, пожить у меня, - говорит Германн, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Конечно, это совершенно безопасное, ни к чему не обязывающее предложение, нет повода так переживать. Это ни в коей мере не намек. Германн не умеет намекать и, более того, уверен, что ничего не подразумевает и ни на что не рассчитывает, - И, потом, уже в Лондоне, первое время, если ты посчитаешь нужным, тоже можно было бы…  
\- Погоди, _ты_ едешь в Лондон?  
\- Декан факультета математики Имперского колледжа была очень любезна, я не смог отказать, - Ньютон рывком захлопывает ноутбук.  
\- Ты сейчас не шутишь?! – сдерживая улыбку, Германн с равнодушным видом отворачивается к своим бумагам, а Ньют почти взрывается: - Ты не шутишь! Ты действительно не шутишь! – теперь у Германна нет предлога ворчать «ты только что этими руками копался в потрохах кайдзю», потому что кайдзю больше нет в лаборатории. Ньют обнимает его и тормошит, точно не веря в то, что Германн не сейчас не исчезнет как галлюцинация. - Ну разве это не офигенно, чувак? – продолжает повторять он, хлопая Германна по спине, и Германн рад этому куда больше, чем показывает, - Я попробую выбить нам совместную лабораторию, чтобы как в старые-добрые! Cлушай, а про квартиру – это хорошая мысль. Да, пожалуй, пока не освоюсь на новом месте, так будет веселее.  
\- И дешевле. Я всего лишь пытаюсь быть рациональным.  
\- Тебе это отлично удается. Даже удивительно слышать, что я согласился с таким _разумным предложением_ , да?  
\- Более чем удивительно.

Холодная и не особенно уютная квартира на Бринцер штрассе, которую отец всегда называл самым бессмысленным приобретением, а Германн не продавал только потому что не было времени возиться с бумагами, неожиданно оказалась кстати в роли перевалочного пункта. Германн и не думал, что все, оказывается, настолько, почти разочаровывающе просто. Нужно было позвать – и всё. И Ньютон приехал с чемоданами вещей, оставляя следы во всех запыленных из-за долгого отсутствия хозяина комнатах, извиняясь и принимаясь стирать их бумажными полотенцами, от чего грязь размазывалась только сильнее.

***

Визг тормозов, гуд клаксонов, машину швыряет вбок, и Германн, не успев выставить вперед руку, ударяется головой о стекло. Неразборчиво ругаясь, водитель давит на тормоз. Со скрежетом пропахав бок такси, бешено сигналящий синий автомобиль уносится прочь.  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, карлик японский! – в бессильной ярости кричит водитель вслед. Германн потирает лоб, перед глазами пляшут белые пятна.  
\- Почему японский?  
\- Да руль, руль! Паршивец! Номер заметили?  
\- Увы, – наливающийся синяк пульсирует и сбивает с толку. Германн невольно вспоминает о злоключениях Ньюта и его «Сузуки». 

***

\- Опять, опять забрали на штрафстоянку! Я только ее отремонтировал! - хмуро бормочет Ньютон, скидывая в прихожей хлюпающие кроссовки и бросая промокшую кожанку на пол. – Ну я же не знал, что её там нельзя оставлять! Откуда? Там даже знака нет. Опять штраф, еще и пешком шел.  
Сидящий за кухонным столом Германн поднимает голову от планшета с черновиком доклада. Рядом – тарелка с остывшими остатками ужина.  
\- А на метро никак? – и Ньютон смотрит на него с таким изумлением, что совершенно очевидно – это ему и в голову не взбрело.  
Никто из них и не думал, что одним из самых удивительных и вместе с тем пугающих открытий мирного времени станет необходимость самостоятельно решать огромное количество самых прозаичных, обыденных задач. В Шаттердоме заботились о них, одним махом решая львиную долю вопросов, которые, в противном случае, отвлекали бы и сбивали с рабочего настроя. После войны же появились страховки, чеки, штрафы за парковку и налоговые декларации. Ньютон от этого был положительно в ужасе, пусть и силился себя не выдавать: он принимался за дела всегда с отменным боевым духом и с переменными результатами, каждый день совершая множество изумительных открытий, поражая неподготовленностью к жизни вне Шаттердома в том числе и самого себя.  
\- Не видел тебя весь день, - Ньют прыгает на одной ноге, стягивая джинсы, - Хоть бы отклеился от своих компов и заглянул. У нас весело.  
\- О, да, музыку слышали даже соседние корпуса. Образцы от такого не плавятся? – Ньют игнорирует вопрос и, кинув джинсы куда-то в сторону, пальцами подбирая с тарелки Германна недоеденную котлету (Германн кривится).  
\- Над чем вы вообще сейчас работаете?.. - шамкает Ньют, садясь на столешницу. – А то ассистенты не колются, будто все на Оборонный Корпус работают.  
\- Кодировка тактильных ощущений.  
\- …я вот сегодня решил взяться за механизмы деления клеток кайдзю.  
\- …Создать цифровой образ увиденного, чтобы затем воссоздать на его основе изображение, мы умеем, но, но загрузить это непосредственно в мозг, передать паралитику весь спектр ощущений здорового человека…  
\- …они же невероятно живучие, ты заметил?..  
\- …однако вместо этого я получаю сообщения из бывшего Тихоокеанского Корпуса - просят переписать коды еще не списанных Егерей…  
\- …в принципе, да, вырастить орган из клеток – это на раз-два. А если запускать регенерацию органа, что называется, на месте? Один укол клеток кайдзю – и оп, у тебя новая поджелудочная выросла…  
\- …чтобы отправить их в Афганистан. Это варварство!..  
Ньютон рассказывает о своей работе, Германн – о своей. Два человека ведут два параллельных монолога, пока Ньютон не перебивает со смехом:  
\- Герм, да ты ведь даже не слушаешь меня!  
\- …использовать Егерей, чтобы топтать посадки опиумного мака!.. – в голосе Германна явно слышны истеричные нотки.  
\- Талибы с советскими калашами против Егерей? Знаешь, я даже не рискну делать ставки, - Германн прерывается, словно поперхнувшись, и смертельно серьезно смотрит на Ньютона. Тот пытается отшутиться, - Ну ты сам подумай: были у нас талибы с калашами – теперь будут с Егерями.  
Сдержанно вздохнув, Германн возвращается к докладу. Он не хотел и не собирался участвовать в том сомнительном предприятии, но слышать такое неприятно – как скрежет ногтями по стеклу, – и он ощущает порыв защитить тех, кто затеял этот проект, пусть ему и претит мысль использовать Егерей таким образом. Растерявшийся Ньютон пытается исправить ситуацию, спрыгивая со столешницы и ободряюще толкая Германна локтем:  
\- Задача слишком мелкая для вашего гениального разума? Подавай героический размах? - Но по лицу Германна понимает, что опять сказал что-то не то.

***

Кампус возле университета больше похож на парк. Проходишь в кованые ворота под аркой из красного кирпича, увенчанной традиционной двускатной крышей, и город с его бетоном и асфальтом исчезает. Здесь даже дышится легче, хотя, казалось бы, шоссе всего в нескольких метрах. Трость мягко стучит по мелкому гравию дорожек, и Германн даже ненадолго забывает, зачем он здесь, но в кармане жужжит телефон («Жду у проходной. Корпус Уичин») - и шум листвы отступает на второй план, заглушенный доносящимся с дороги воем клаксонов и двигателей.  
Доктор Чин встречает его возле поста охраны. На ней лабораторный халат, а короткие, крашеные в медно-рыжий цвет волосы убраны под шапочку. Такую же шапочку и такой же халат она протягивает Германну, и тот осознает вдруг, что не помнит ее имени, однако решает не выдавать этого даже под пытками.  
\- Хорошо добрались? Кажется, на Среднем кольце опять пробка.  
\- Да, поблизости случился… несчастный случай.

_Распаленная от волнения, Чин затравленно смотрит прямо на него. Кажется, она того и гляди потеряет сознание. Тонкая и маленькая, с флуоресцентно-оранжевыми волосами и неровными зубами – такой же отброс и панк от науки, как и он сам. На нее и смотрят так же – кривя губы, будто учуяли мерзкий запах кислятины (молоко на губах не обсохло, а куда лезет, а!). Германн кожей чувствует, что Чин завалят на раз-два, если найдут хоть что-то, к чему можно придраться._  
Когда его вызывают, он, поднимаясь со своего места, хочет по привычке поправить закатанные рукава, но вспоминает о своей только-только зажившей татуировке Ямараши и о том, что должен произвести впечатление более респектабельного человека, чем обычно, и ограничивается тем, что поправляет галстук.  
\- Если вы не дадите ей степень – это будет преступление против науки, - Чин определенно в ужасе, но, кажется, никому, кроме Германна, до этого нет дела, - Серьезно, у кого еще вы видели такие выкладки по определению дрифт-совместимости? 

\- Нас сегодня будет немного. Господин Ма ждет наверху.  
\- Что именно мы?..  
\- Господин Ма всё объяснит, - по ее тону Германн начинает догадываться, что объяснение он вряд ли получит.  
В коридорах приятно и холодно пахнет мокрым цементом. Здание в целом выглядит достаточно старым, но всё меняется, когда Чин и Германн поднимаются на четвертый этаж. Стены облицованы ослепительно белым глянцевым кафелем, и Германн щурится – от этой белизны глаза начинают болеть.  
\- Спасибо, что пришли, - благодарит профессор Ма, встречающий их возле прозрачной плексигласовой двери на этаж. Он не протягивает руки, - Ма Тенг. Видел вас на комиссии.  
Ма не намного старше Германна, однако из-за ранней седины выглядит глубоким стариком. Даже в старых воспоминаниях Ньютона волосы Ма были словно посыпаны пеплом, а сейчас во взъерошенной копне не осталось ни единой черной пряди. На секунду Германн задумывается – как он сам смотрится со стороны? не выглядит ли таким же измученным? Во всяком случае, у него есть на это полное право. Чтобы переключиться, он пытается завести разговор:  
\- Что вам известно? Вы установили, что именно не так? – да всё, абсолютно всё не так, Германн до сих пор холодеет, вспоминая тот ужас и то раскаянье во взгляде Ньютона, пытавшегося и не желавшего его задушить.  
Чин, выглядевшая до этого достаточно подавленной присутствием коллеги, оживляется.  
\- Никаких органических повреждений, что даже странно. Сейчас бы сказала, что он вменяем, но вы увидите его припадок – и не согласитесь…  
\- Не спешите, пожалуйста, - перебивает Ма, протягивая Германну какие-то бумаги, - Подпишите документ о неразглашении.  
\- Вы серьезно думаете, что я пойду после работы в бар и расскажу всем о том, чем мы заняты? Я не меньше вашего не хочу, чтобы его линчевали.  
\- Кто сказал, что _мы_ этого _не хотим_? – пожимает плечами Ма, - Сколько людей погибло во время нападения на Токио, сколько погибло во время атаки дронов. Там были и братья Чин, и наши друзья. Но мы должны быть объективны и мы _будем_ объективны, не сомневайтесь, доктор Готтлиб. А теперь подпишите, пожалуйста.

С удовлетворением посмотрев на подпись Германна в низу листа, Ма, _чтоб ты полысел_ , смягчается, и Германн вспоминает, что так раздражало Ньюта в китайском профессоре: занудство, переходящая в манию любовь к соблюдению формальностей, которая чуть не стоила Ньюту одной из его диссертаций.  
\- Что мы знаем? Мы знаем, что Гейзлер за годы работы в Шао Индастриз ни разу не обращался к врачам. Во всяком случае, официально.

Возле дверей лаборатории – как и полагается – замер охранник с автоматом. Ма и Чин вежливо и безучастно здороваются, на что охранник отвечает сдержанным, механическим кивком. Однако стоит приблизиться Германну, как статуя оживает:  
\- Доктор Готтлиб! – и вместо маски терракотового солдата на него смотрит ясное и круглое лицо Ли, «отрады сердца отца». Германн чувствует такой _Ньютоновский_ порыв обнять, пожать руку, расспросить, как дела, что его останавливают разве что взгляды коллег и несомненно взведенный автомат.  
\- Думал, ты приписана к Шаттердому в Гонконге, - только и удается выговорить.  
\- Переехала, - не перестает улыбаться Ли, - А вы когда?..  
\- Пропустите нас, пожалуйста, - просит Ма. Моментально побледнев от допущенной ею варварской вольности, Ли цепенеет _эй, ну что ты, мы же не договорили_ , и теперь, смотря на нее, никто бы не поверил, что этот человек способен хотя бы чуть-чуть улыбнуться, _веселее только покойник_. Чин прислоняет карту-пропуск к датчику, и двери с шорохом открываются.

Зрелище даже более жалкое, чем при их встрече в тюремной камере: Ньютон привязан эластичными бинтами к столу-каталке, вертикально установленному в середине заполненной оборудованием стерильно-белой комнаты. По обеим рукам змеятся капельницы, за которыми следит медбрат. Гейзлер смотрит в потолок, поочередно прикусывая то верхнюю губу, то нижнюю. При ярком галогеновом освещении заметно, как заострилось его лицо и впали щеки, пусть сам Ньютон и несколько пополнел – заключение явно не способствовало здоровому образу жизни, – и в целом выглядит он как человек, который спал не то слишком мало, не то слишком много. Он оборачивается на шум открытой двери, лицо становится оживленнее.  
\- Привет, народ, как дела? – Германн заходит последним, - О, так вы с компанией! Значит, сегодня будет веселее. Они обычно такие унылые, Гермс, ты бы знал, - медбрат убирает одну из капельниц и пластырем закрепляет катетер на сгибе локтя.

\- Перед тем, как мы начнем, доктор Готтлиб, пожалуйста, дайте ему эту таблетку.  
\- Витамины! – просиял Ньютон, вертя головой и пытаясь осмотреться.  
\- Успокоительное, - поправил его Ма, _господи, какой же высокомерный ублюдок, почему у него всегда такая постная мина_. Германна передернуло. Медбрат подает ему лекарство, и он осторожно, на открытой ладони подносит таблетку ко рту Ньютона.  
Глаза Гейзлера перестали щуриться от улыбки – теперь только рот скалился в холодной усмешке, и Германну захотелось отдернуть руку, пока пальцы еще на месте, а Ньютон, не сводя немигающего взгляда с его лица, прижался губами к ладони и медленно _слизнул_ таблетку, после чего обезоруживающе улыбнулся и послушно открыл рот, чтобы Германн убедился – он проглотил лекарство. Быстро вытерев ладонь о пиджак, Германн пальцем оттянул воротник рубашки от горла.  
За _чьей_ реакцией они собираются наблюдать?


	5. Матадор

Руку неприятно покалывало. Даже не сомневаясь, что это надуманное, Германн неловко разминал кисть, по очереди сводя с большим пальцем указательный, безымянный и средний. Заметив это, Чин полушутя пожурила его, ненадолго отвлекаясь от выставления настроек:  
\- Доктор Готтлиб, к чему этот риск? Могли бы дать и в коробке, мы всегда так делаем.  
\- Риск? - буркнул Ньют недовольно, - Да как будто я кому-то когда-либо хотел навредить. Я у вас вообще образцово-показательный, удивительно, что вы меня еще на выставку не отправили. «Арестант 2036» [1]. Я бы взял первый приз.  
От осознания, что Ньют наблюдает за каждым его движением, Германну не становилось легче, и он был исключительно признателен _этому зануде_ Ма, когда тот отозвал его в смежную комнату, отделенную от основного помещения стеклянной стеной. 

Несмотря на то, что стеклянная стена должна быть непрозрачной, Германна не отпускает мысль, что Ньютон видит его даже сейчас. Смотря за тем, как медбрат переводит каталку в горизонтальное положение и одну за другой отсоединяет оставшиеся капельницы (Ньют корчит нарочито недовольные рожи), Германн не сразу слышит вопрос.  
\- Что, простите?..  
\- Вы снимали показания электроэнцефалограммы? – повторяет Ма. Чин достает из шкафа пузырек контактного геля. Должно быть, он пахнет омерзительно – по крайней мере, если судить по лицу Ньюта.  
\- Безрезультатно.  
\- Но вы должны были отметить, что Гейзлер находится в постоянной смене психического состояния, вплоть до того, что меняются ведущий глаз, рука и нога.  
\- Я не… - Со щелчком включается голографический проектор, и _высокомерный ублюдок_ Ма жестом просит внимания.  
\- Длительные наблюдения за ЭЭГ выявили три вида колебаний, - Щелчок. - Три этих вида заметны и в фазах сна, и в фазах бодрствования. Они меняются в зависимости от состояния, но общая картина позволяет выявить закономерности, - Щелчок. - Это мы назвали преобладающим типом, отмечается большую часть времени. Есть сходство с паттерном шизофреников, но не настолько яркое, чтобы можно было с уверенностью выставить диагноз в отсутствие других симптомов. Второй тип, - В комнате так тихо, что Германн слышит гудение проектора и как Ньютон за стеклом заплетающимся языком напевает колыбельную, - Атипичный ритм. Характерен для вспышек агрессии.  
Германн слышит все как бы издалека, _ты еще лекции тут читать будешь, тоже мне, бог психиатрии_ , вспомнив вдруг, как Ньютон писал то одной, то другой рукой в зависимости от того, какая была свободна. Он не уверен, что хочет сообщать это ученым, хотя и не может объяснить, _почему_. Через стекло глухо слышно, как Ньют выпрашивает у медбрата кофе:  
\- Иначе я тут усну у вас, так ничего и не запишете…  
\- Третий тип мы фиксировали очень редко. Поначалу принимали за артефакты от движений век или шеи. Он чаще всего отмечается, когда Гейзлер спит, но не под действием медикаментов. Вы можете это как-то прокомментировать? - Германну требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сформулировать ответ, и это непривычное, скребущее ощущение – _неужели я теряю хватку?.._  
\- В первые дни после инцидента, - голос звучит омерзительно неуверенно, Германн заставляет себя отвернуться и не смотреть на установку датчиков, не смотреть на завораживающе, жалостливо неправильного Ньюта, - У нас даже не было соответствующего протокола безопасности, его пришлось в спешке разрабатывать и согласовывать. Думаю, вы представляете, какой хаос царил тогда в Шаттердоме. Помимо этого я не располагал ни должной помощью специалистов, ни оборудованием, ни, тем более, финансированием. К тому же я…  
\- Вы не медик, - заканчивает за него Ма, - Да, спасибо, мы все поняли, вы об этом неоднократно заявляли, - Германн стискивает челюсти, чтобы удержать мерзкую колкость, которая уже зреет на языке. Ему тяжело абстрагироваться от всей неприязни к Ма, частично доставшейся от воспоминания Ньюта, пусть он и понимает, что расположение главы комиссии важнее мелочных обид.

Когда датчики закреплены на Ньютоне так густо, что это уже похоже на экзотическую маску, Ма предлагает Германну вернуться в основное помещение. Мониторы, расположенные так, чтобы Ньют их не видел, показывают зубчатые кривые бодрствующего, расслабленного человека, а экран нейровизуализации – бледные пятна желтого на изображении модели мозга. Германн не силен в чтении нейровизуализации, но это выглядит как отображение спокойствия и достаточно слабой мозговой активности.  
\- Извините за ожидание, но, как вы заметили, в обычном своем состоянии Гейзлер не особенно настроен на сотрудничество.  
\- Кто сказал, что не настроен? – мямлит Ньютон, и слышно, что он уже заговаривается, с трудом ворочая языком. - Да и вообще, я не сплю.  
\- Поздравляю, наконец-то мы нашли, что вам подходит, - громко произносит Чин, и Ньютон презрительно фыркает. Женщина же оборачивается к Германну, поясняя едва слышно: - Это пробиотики. Сами понимаете, он принимает _много_ лекарств.  
\- Симулирует?  
Вместо ответа Чин кивает на мониторы. Скачущие кривые ЭЭГ стали плавными мерными волнами, а изображение мозга на экране нейровизуализации практически полностью окрасилось в синий.  
\- Симулируйте это. Вы очень эффективно на них… _на него_ влияете, - услышав это, Ньютон ядовито ухмыляется:  
\- Ну конечно. Смешные. Так верите, что _человек_ придет и покорит _нас_ , и все исправит, - такая нечеловеческая злоба разлита в его голосе, что кажется, что все черты лица Гейзлера за мгновение стали непривычно резкими и даже зубы превратились в острые треугольники. Мониторы визуализации начинают окрашиваться в оранжевый. Краем глаза Германн видит, что медбрат спешно включает диктофон, а Ма лихорадочно печатает на планшете. – Думаете, всё так просто? Нам много тысяч лет, мы вечны, как горы и океан, нас нельзя остановить, - Германн перебивает его, прежде чем Ньютон успевает сорваться на крик:  
\- Ты в самом деле учил кайдзю человеческому поведению на примере боевиков девяностых? Возможность пообщаться с другой формой жизни – и ты предпочел показать низкосортное кино про бессмысленные смерти и лавины тестостерона?  
Если Ньютон и был удивлен таким обвинением, то не подал виду. Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул – и экраны потускнели. Чин, оцепеневшая, смотрит на мониторы и, уверенно стряхнув наваждение, бросается проверять датчики, словно засомневавшись в истинности показаний. В наступившей тишине очень хорошо слышно, что пальцы Ма стучат по планшету так яростно, словно он бьет по настоящей клавиатуре, – кажется, что экран от такого напора того и гляди треснет.  
Несмотря на маски, Германн по лицам ученых понимает, что подобное, если и случалось, то слишком редко, чтобы стать ожидаемым и предсказуемым. Ма протягивает планшет – в окне текстового редактора после стены текста крупными буквами значится «спасибо», и это резко возвращает Германна в омерзительно недружелюбную реальность, в которой ему даже не стоит произносить что-либо вслух, чтобы не испортить чистоту эксперимента.  
\- Коллеги, - Германн от всего сердца надеется, что ничем не выдает собственного волнения, - Мы наконец-то можем приступать? 

Перед тем как закусить протянутую Чин капу, Ньютон как бы между прочим бросает:  
\- Нет, серьезно, зачем ты вообще явился? Ждешь моментального исцеления? Билета в прошлое? Или _ждешь, что он извинится за то, что уехал_?  
Слова вырываются прежде, чем Германн успевает осознать это:  
\- Наоборот, хотел поблагодарить. Ты все понял сам и избавил меня от лишней головной боли, - Ньют меняется в лице (он не ждал этого – с неожиданным и жестоким самодовольством констатирует Германн). - Я совершил ошибку и непростительно долго упорствовал, не желая принять правду, потому я искренне признателен за то, что ты первым осознал, что всё это было… _заблуждением_ и лишь впустую тратило наши время и силы. Эти твои мотоцикл на штрафстоянке, концерты в ночи, проваленные дедлайны, - Германн выразительно вздрагивает, - Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
Ньютон остервенело грызет капу. Гнев, ненависть и боль так быстро сменяют друг друга на его лице, что это похоже на конвульсии, и Германн упускает момент, когда это переходит в настоящие судороги, а Ньюта от падения удерживают только впивающиеся в кожу полоски плотных бинтов. Монитор визуализации залит красным, ЭЭГ похожа на сейсмограмму пятибального землетрясения, и, возможно, это уже опасное для жизни состояние (Чин и медбрат, кажется, уже готовят шприцы с успокоительным). Германна самого начинает трясти и дыхание спирает. Всё происходящее – чуждое и неправильное, давит своей ошибочностью.  
Флуоресцентно-зеленая капа, видная через неплотно сжатые губы, выглядит нелепо, Германн старается сосредоточиться на этой детали, чтобы не выпасть из реальности. Теперь он совершенно явственно чувствует те же фантомные ощущения, которые так сбивали с толку в первое время после дрифта, – охватывающие грудь ремни, привкус резины во рту, побаливающая от неподвижного лежания поясница, – и это пугает едва ли не больше взгляда взбешенного Ньюта.  
С мучительным усилием, которое, кажется, очевидно всем находящимся в комнате, Германн берет себя в руки. Непрекращающееся ощущение прикосновений становится невыносимым, ладони ноют, словно он ободрал кожу о наждак, – совершенно точно нереально, но безошибочно осязаемо до такой степени, что хочется попросить аптечку, чтобы обработать ссадины.  
Взмокший Ньютон, вымотанный припадком, дышит глубоко и тяжело, но, спохватившись, что за ним наблюдают, не выплевывая капы, расплывается в улыбке, такой же страшной как приступ гнева, и Германн осознает вдруг, что болевая точка – он сам. Он – причина припадков. И тогда Германн принимает одно из самых безрассудных решений в своей жизни – быть рядом и провоцировать, провоцировать, черт возьми, пока сам не свихнется, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений в невменяемости Ньютона. Он докажет, что Ньют безумен точно Мартовский Заяц и Шляпник вместе взятые. А потом хоть потоп.  
Германн сжимает саднящую ладонь, будто вместо воздуха стискивает чужую руку.

***

Он мог думать только о том, чтобы добраться до гостиницы, запереться в номере и ненавидеть всё. Стресс всегда погружал Германна в состояние оцепенения. Это Ньют, сталкиваясь с проблемой, становился только энергичнее, исступлено, но безуспешно пытаясь заняться чем-либо и будто намеренно доводя себя до срыва после которого наконец наступало усталое спокойствие. Германн так не умел. Ему нужна была тишина, хотя бы изредка, и, господи, как же сейчас он хотел остаться в одиночестве – но возле проходной его встретила Ли.  
\- Я сдала смену, - сообщила она, заправляя волосы под кепку защитного цвета. – Можно с вами пройтись?  
Германн чувствует себя слишком вымотанным, чтобы объяснять, почему нет, или даже произнести хоть слово, поэтому он, мысленно готовясь к расспросам о жизни, работе и _Ньютоне_ , кивает и предоставляет Ли возможность самой выбрать тему для беседы. Он более чем признателен, когда Ли, _славная в сущности девушка_ , вместо раздражающего разговора по душам рассказывает об утреннем происшествии на Среднем кольце.  
\- …Конечно в новостях об этом не напишут, но все и так знают: тот лаовай – сектант. Да все они сектанты. Их развелось столько, что следят только за самыми бешеными. Вот, например, эти, _Жертвенный нож_ , считают, что надо умилостивить кайдзю, а раз те громили города, то значит им нужны человеческие смерти. Но их даже Церковь Кайдзю официально осуждает. Да и в целом радикалов прижали к ногтю. Ну, пытаются. Во всяком случае, такого как раньше больше не происходит. Помните? Это началось еще когда начали Стену строить.  
Она говорит и говорит и, кажется, совершенно не ждет ответных реплик – может быть, ей не интересно его мнение, а может быть на лице Германна слишком хорошо написано, что воспоминания о взрывах в метро не входят в список вещей, которые он желает обсуждать.

***

Поезд дернулся и встал так резко, что Германн чуть не упал на сидящего рядом пассажира, а Ньютон, уже поднимавшийся со своего места, не полетел на пол только потому что вагон был набит практически до отказа. По тоннелю разнесся металлический скрежет, вагон едва заметно накренился. Ньют, отряхиваясь, извинялся перед всеми, кого задел, падая.  
\- Это что, у нас и в метро теперь пробки? – подмигнул он Германну, снова плюхаясь на свое сиденье. - Старики на сегвеях не соблюдают правила? – Готтлиб вздохнул:  
\- О господи боже, ни дня без происшествий и твоих _остроумнейших_ комментариев. Будет ли у меня когда-нибудь нормальный день?  
\- Пока ты работаешь со мной – нет, - уверенно объявил Ньют. Пассажиры начинали недовольно переговариваться. - Кстати, ты же слышал, что свидетель Древних устроил самосожжение в Мельбурне? Оценил, как они теперь называются? _Свидетели Древних_! Удивительно, да? Это всё еще читают, - Несмотря на то, что голос Ньютона звучал твердо, Германн через все слои одежды ощущал его пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на предплечье, и пока не знал, как лучше отреагировать. Остановка становилась неприятно долгой, слишком долгой, в солнечном сплетении начинало нервно тянуть. Германн глянул на часы, но не запомнил время, - Кто бы мог подумать – у нас по земле ходят тысячетонные твари, живее всех живых, а люди предпочитают пугаться прадедушкиных ужастиков. Не пойми меня неправильно – я люблю Говарда, но он… устарел, как гольф, цилиндры и парусный спорт.  
\- Кто-нибудь здесь говорит по-немецки? – воскликнули неподалеку. – Что за херня?!  
\- Скорее всего, пропускаем поезд, - перекрикивая гомон, ответил Германн. Разглядеть лицо задавшего вопрос не представлялось возможным, - Не переживайте, просто заминка.  
Свет мигнул несколько раз и погас. Паника вспыхнула одновременно с аварийными лампами. Кто-то взвизгнул, кто-то истерически зарыдал. Ньютон ругнулся, но в общем шуме Германн даже не услышал этого. С громким гудом, от которого все вздрогнули, включилась громкая связь и мягкий, уверенный женский голос сообщил, что сейчас будут открыты двери и всем пассажирам следует спуститься в тоннель и идти в направлении хвоста поезда.  
\- Сейчас все выходим и идем до станции, - крикнул Германн, в надежде, что его услышит неизвестный, не понимающий китайского. - Идем, - толкнул он Ньюта. Тот посмотрел на него дикими глазами:  
\- Не могу, – и сейчас его голос совершенно определенно дрожал.  
\- Ты окончательно рехнулся?  
\- А не безопаснее остаться здесь?..  
\- Ты слышал, что сказали. Идем, - Гейзлер тряхнул головой, глубоко вдыхая, словно собирался нырнуть с обрыва, но все-таки поднялся.

На пути Ньют спрыгнул одним из последних и сразу же протянул Германну руку:  
\- Справишься?  
\- Не надо! – рявкнул тот, пунцовея. – Здесь всего полметра, думаешь, я не смогу?! – Ньютон отошел чуть в сторону, готовясь подстраховать. Прыжок болью отдался в бедре, Германн едва удержался на ногах, но не позволил себе облокотиться о Ньюта.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что чем-то пахнет? – поинтересовался тот, бесцеремонно обнимая Германна за талию и перекидывая его руку через свое плечо.  
\- Потом, чесноком, и твоими нечищеными зубами, - отрывисто бросил Готтлиб.  
На самом деле пахло гарью, и Германн всерьез боялся, что если он обернется, то увидит пламя, пожирающее поезд.  
Позже они узнали, что первый вагон выгорел дотла, и только ударопрочные вторые двери не позволили осколкам изрешетить всех, кто был на станции. 

***

\- …нет, тогда, конечно, было страшно, особенно в городах, но сейчас в целом людям не до _кайдзюпоклонников_. Своих дел хватает. Например, мой сосед напротив носит синюю куртку, а по субботам ходит на службы, и всем, собственно, наплевать, пока он не кричит о том, что кайдзю – спасители человечества и все эти люди должны были погибнуть. Так-то он всегда был с придурью, но никого не обижал.  
Германн устало кивает. Ли мила, удивительно мила и ненавязчива – впрочем, как и всегда – но ему до мигрени _не интересно_ , потому он очень рад, когда Ли говорит, что ей нужно спускаться в метро.  
\- А то еще опоздаю на электричку – потом часа полтора сидеть на вокзале, - Из неуместной и запоздалой вежливости Германн заставляет себя спросить:  
\- Далеко живешь?  
\- Не у всех есть пособие за выслугу от оборонного корпуса, чтобы жить в центре, - беззлобно смеется Ли, и Германну становится катастрофически неловко. - До встречи, доктор Готтлиб.

Когда Германн берет в руки телефон, чтобы наконец набрать номер такси, то почти обжигает руку о заднюю панель. Германна нездорово забавляет мысль, что аккумулятор устал как и он сам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Либо Ньют путает даты, либо хочет номинироваться на премию в будущем году. По моим прикидкам время действия - 2035.


	6. Видения и видимость

Чтобы не отвлекаться каждый раз на ноутбук, Германн перенес письмо на голографический проектор, выделив самые важные моменты:  
«будешь смеяться, но до циклопарафинов я не добрался, и если у тебя настолько чешутся руки, то определенно стоит этим заняться, хотя на твоем месте я бы сначала сходил в больницу и сделал прививку от бешенства, малярии и родовой горячки. ты и циклопарафины – звучит как ересь»  
«солнечная радиация для них как для нас орешки - этим не наесться, но для начала сойдет. мне не дали опубликовать (еще бы), но можешь запросить у маршала Важного Хрена или кто там сменил Хансена в шаттердоме: фотосинтез ксеносуществ и радиационный фон антиверса. наверное это в одном разделе с «дайте денег, а то формалин заканчивается»»  
«в человеческом глазу родопсин усиливает кварк в сотни тысяч раз (долго рассказывать, сам в сети найдешь). шкура кайдзю – как миллионы глаз (представляешь себе шкуру из глаз?? офигенно, правда?). только мы так видим, а они – запускают обмен веществ. гигантские живые ядерные реакторы. ты еще не понял, насколько это круто??!»  
Германн смотрит на кусок кожи кайдзю, лежащий на секционном столе, как бы ожидая, что механизм синтеза станет ясным, если достаточно пристально посмотреть на образец.

Финансирование его отдела снова начали урезать. Не то, чтобы Германн был очень огорчен, люди постепенно уходили, так что шум в лаборатории производил преимущественно только он сам, а с этим легко было смириться.  
За стеклянной боковой стеной идет жизнь Шаттердома, которая едва ли касается Германна – проходят на смену пилоты-патрульные, уже облаченные в костюмы для дрифта; разболтанным строем пробегают кадеты, которые пока еще не получили доступа к полноценным симуляторам, они на ходу приветливо машут Германну, совершенно убежденные, что он заметит и ответит; техники перевозят небольшие части Егерей из главного ангара в цех мелкого ремонта; армейские чины замедляют шаг, проходя мимо лаборатории, заглядывают через стекло словно это – аквариум. Никто не тревожит Германна. Никому нет дела до него, и это прекрасно.

В дверь стучат именно в тот момент, когда Германн берется за выставление настроек мультиметра, поминутно сверяясь с письмом Ньютона, – не потому что не помнит, а потому что это придает уверенности, когда дело доходит до манипуляций с органами кайдзю.  
\- Доктор Готтлиб? – это Ли. Последнее время у нее развилась раздражающая _и весьма милая_ привычка составлять ему компанию во время своих обеденных перерывов, _а то совсем одичаешь здесь_. - Отправила вам ссылку на почту, но вы не ответили.  
\- Разумеется, я не отвлекаюсь на личную переписку во время работы.  
\- Знаю, поэтому вот, - Ли протянула журнал. С обложки на Германна посмотрела фарфоровая красавица. Заголовок гласил: «Льюен Шао – мессия кибернетики?».  
За много лет работы в Азии Германн пришел к мысли, что в каждом местном есть немного от солдат Цинь Шихуанди – все они умели перевоплощаться в статуи. Однако Льюен Шао достигла в этом небывалых высот – когда спустя несколько лет Германн встретился с ней лично, то убедился, что в жизни она точно такая же, как на отретушированном глянцевом фото. Невозможно было даже представить, что она может вспотеть или чихнуть.  
\- Интервью с первыми лицами Шао Индастриз…  
\- Я слышал об их проектах, - перебил Германн, - Не стоило беспокоиться, спасибо.  
\- Да кто не слышал? Я о другом, - Ли открыла журнал на середине.  
Ньютон мало походил на себя – скорее на коллекционную фигурку пилота, до того безжалостной была ретушь. Слегка улыбаясь, он поправлял щегольской шейный платок и выглядел самодовольным до такой степени, что ни один техник Егеря не подал бы ему руки. В Шаттердоме не любили высокомерных гражданских, особенно настолько дорого одетых (в низу страницы помещался перечень одежды с указанием цены каждого предмета – техник высшей категории за несколько месяцев не зарабатывал такой суммы).  
«Мы как кайдзю, - заявлял залакированный, пластиковый Ньют, - У нас тоже два мозга – и это просто потрясающе, - Редактор постарался и над его речью. Со смешанным чувством жалости и омерзения Германн переворачивает страницу. - Я долго проработал в оборонном корпусе, где существовали строгие ограничения относительно того, что ты можешь делать, что тебе _разрешено хотеть делать_ , а на что у тебя нет времени, а теперь ощущение того, что мы можем всё, что захотим, кружит голову. Нас ограничивает лишь наше воображение»  
\- Вся эта чепуха, - сухо произносит Германн, закрывая интервью, не дочитав, – Зачем мне это?  
\- Думала… вам будет интересно…  
\- Мне не интересно.  
Извинившись за причиненное беспокойство, Ли уходит, не забрав журнал. Первым порывом было вышвырнуть его в мусорное ведро, но вместо этого Германн снова открывает разворот с интервью Ньютона и долго, задумчиво рассматривает узор на платке – не то прихотливые маленькие волны, не то глаза. У фотографии интересный ракурс – с какой бы стороны он ни смотрел на страницу, Ньют глядел прямо на него.  
Последнее письмо было два месяца назад. Со вздохом Германн опирается о край стола - визит Ли совершенно сбил его с толку и он чувствует себя неприятно уставшим, несмотря на то, что часы показывают только одиннадцать. Пискнув, включается кондиционер, и слабый поток воздуха заставляет страницы журнала вздрогнуть. А затем вздрагивает уже само изображение.  
Ненастоящий Ньют отпускает платок – теперь Германн совершенно точно видит, что тот составлен из миллионов моргающих, пронзительных, ярко-синих глаз – и простирает вперед руки. Пальцы растягивают страницу, как полиэтиленовую пленку, – та лопается с тихим хрустом тонкого льда, который давишь каблуком – и смыкаются на шее Германна, прежде чем он успевает хотя бы двинуться, позвать на помощь.

Вздрогнув, Германн приходит в себя. В нагрудном кармане надрывается телефон. Такси стоит, водитель, обернувшись, вопросительно смотрит на него.  
\- Господин иностранец, - «вайгожень», еще одно раздражающее Германна прозвище, к которому пришлось привыкнуть, - Мы приехали.  
Германн сбрасывает вызов, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит, и тянется за бумажником, чтобы расплатиться.

***

Вид на многомиллионный бурлящий город помогает успокоиться – с такого ракурса его собственные переживания и кошмары выглядят незначительными. Германн встряхивает и расправляет пиджак, вешает мокрую от пота рубашку на спинку стула и только затем перезванивает.  
\- Да, _Мириам_?  
\- Как прошла встреча с комиссией? – сразу же спрашивает Вальберг. Всеми фибрами души Германн чувствует, что Вальберг жалеет его - по-человечески и искренне жалеет, - и готов возненавидеть ее за это.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
\- Вы не откажетесь поужинать? – говорит вдруг Вальберг, и Германн, принимая приглашение, не может отделаться от мысли, что во всей этой истории он упускает очень важную деталь. Он отвык от социальных танцев, и сейчас ощущает себя заржавевшим механизмом. Уже под конец разговора, он чувствует, что задняя панель телефона раскаляется все сильнее, пока Германн, дернувшись от боли, не выпускает телефон из рук. Не долетев до пола, тот взрывается с шипением и треском. Полуметровый язык пламени, бьющий из разъема для зарядного устройства, опаляет брюки и туфли. Совершенно не чувствуя жара, Германн пару секунд в растерянном ужасе смотрит на это прежде чем броситься к огнетушителю возле двери. Яростная трель сигнализации – и спринклеры на потолке окатывают Германна водой с головы до ног.

Когда на звук сигнализации прибегают переполошившиеся сотрудники гостиницы, промокший до нитки Германн, под продолжающими поливать его струями воды, сидит в кресле возле журнального столика и смотрит на обгоревший, оплавившийся корпус телефона.  
\- Где я могу высушить одежду? – спрашивает Готтлиб у портье, - У меня встреча в девятнадцать часов.

***

До ресторана идти не более километра, и вызывать такси ради этого не имеет смысла. Вальберг встречает его недалеко от входа.  
\- Возможно, вам стоит вместо гостиницы подыскать квартиру, - вместо приветствия говорит она. На фоне ярко освещенных окон первого этажа Вальберг в своем плотном черном платье похожа на плохо сделанную восковую статую. Чересчур вычурные выступающие наплечники напоминают элемент доспеха или сложенные крылья. - Вы здесь очевидно надолго, а квартира будет дешевле.  
\- Если мне понадобится ваш совет относительно того, как и где мне следует жить, я обязательно спрошу, - Вальберг смеется, запрокидывая голову, и почти сразу снова берет Германна под руку. Тот отшатывается. Шестеренки социального взаимодействия проворачиваются со скрипом, карданная передача движется неровными, резкими рывками – того и гляди один из валов треснет.  
\- Я – свидетель по вашему делу. Вы не считаете, что это достаточно рискованно для линии защиты?  
\- Господи, да кому какое дело до того, что я хотела провести время с интересным собеседником? – Вальберг снова порывается взять Германна под руку, на этот раз он не сопротивляется, – Даже если я _и в самом деле_ захотела бы обсудить работу – кто погрозит пальцем и запретит? Официант? В комиссии, устанавливающей вменяемость Гейзлера, есть и его рецензент, и его ученица. Куда уж более предвзято.

***

Ресторан гораздо светлее, чем Германн представлял, и никакого кроваво-красного с золотом. Отделенный от остального зала тканевой расписной ширмой неожиданно большой овальный стол накрыт для хого: на маленькой круглой плите в разделенной на две половины кастрюле кипит бульон, прикрытый стеклянной крышкой. Смотря на разложенные по небольшим тарелкам кусочки сырого мяса и овощей, Германн понимает, что голоден.  
Вальберг отодвигает свой стул и жестом приглашает Германна сесть.  
\- Я предпочитаю японский вариант, - прикрыв рот ладонью и понизив голос, говорит она, - Но здесь опасно в этом признаваться - могут не оценить.  
Про себя Германн подмечает, что на столе нет бокалов, а только похожие на пиалы чашки, но объясняет это себе не тем, что вино и хого со всей его остротой и пряностью, плохо сочетаются, а тем, что Вальберг читала его профайл – и не может однозначно сказать, как к этому относится.  
Когда Германн садится, то ширма полностью скрывает его от других посетителей, создавая определенное чувство защищенности среди моря чужих разговоров, звона посуды и негромкой музыки.  
\- Что вы предпочтете? – вежливо уточняет Вальберг.  
\- Раз вам больше нравится японский вариант, то уступаю вам чистый, я возьму красный.  
Вежливо, на автопилоте поддерживая не особенно интересную и информативную беседу, Германн соблюдает привычный порядок – поочередно кладет в половину кастрюли с острым, «красным» бульоном порцию то мяса, то овощей, то тофу, выждав положенное время, выкладывает на тарелку, и затем уже ест. Вальберг же ест как европеец с луженым желудком: быстро, не выпуская кусочки еды из палочек, окунает их в кипящий бульон, даже если это шиитаке или сырое мясо.  
\- Охрана усилена, - как бы между прочим говорит она. Нет необходимости пояснять, что за охрана, - Ваше здоровье.  
\- Я этого не заметил, - Германн поднимает чашку в ответном полушутливом салюте.  
\- То, что вы не видели, не значит, что этого нет.  
\- Из-за моего приезда?  
\- Вы с Гейзлером были близки, - Вальберг достает мясо, едва макнув его в кастрюлю. На ее тарелку капает красноватый и мутный от крови бульон. Германну почти становится тошно.  
\- Давно.  
\- В следующий раз вы скажете, что этого вовсе не было.  
\- Так низко я не паду.  
\- Да вы просто воплощение благородства, - добродушно смеется Вальберг. Брошь на ее груди блестит и переливается. Германн почему-то вспоминает пропорции огранки, создающей именно такой блеск. – Вы бы знали, сколько людей выставляют своих некогда близких дьяволами во плоти из обиды на то, что их больше нет рядом, - Германн готов поверить, что это насмешка, но это не та тема, над которой допустимо смеяться. – Знаете, Шао давали пресс-конференцию. Закрытую, конечно… - она прерывается, чтобы сделать глоток, оставляя на краю чашки отпечаток кирпично-красной помады.  
Слушая, Германн совершенно не слышит, вместо этого представляя, что было бы, если бы _он_ явился на эту конференцию и задал один-единственный вопрос: «Какова роль вашего ведущего разработчика, Ньютона Гейзлера, в нападении дронов и атаке на Токио?». Его арестовали бы прямо в зале? Предъявили бы иск за клевету или просто назвали бы сумасшедшим?  
\- …Шао всеми силами открещиваются от того, что Гейзлер работал на них, но им проще переименовать компанию и перейти в другую сферу. Извлеченные из туш кайдзю новые редкоземельные металлы как раз хотят внедрять в медицину и атомную энергетику. Перспективное направление, - словосочетание «редкоземельные металлы» заставляет вернуться в реальность, и Германн уточняет:  
\- Вы имеете в виду эврикий?  
\- Да-да. Помните, еще опрос проводили? Какие там были варианты? Джипсий, хансий…  
\- О, да, пентекостий и кайдановий.  
\- Стэкий, - они перебрасываются вариантами названия точно мячом. Вальберг улыбается широко и беззаботно. Германн почти видит, как по валу отвечающей за общение карданной передачи идет трещина, но не может не ответить.  
\- Тайфуний.  
\- Это походило на конкурс «Самое нелепое название»…  
\- Действительно было сложно выбрать, память о ком из героев войны увековечить в периодической таблице, - ядовито улыбается Германн. Вальберг растерянно замолкает, стушевавшись, и в этот момент Германн особенно четко осознает, что ему скучно. Не в конкретный промежуток времени – а в принципе: скука как лейтмотив существования. Его отпуск слишком затянулся, и мозг жаждет деятельности. Чтения пропущенных из-за болезни публикаций не хватало, а полноценной работы, которая поглотила бы все его существо и предоставила бы в обмен блаженное чувство занятости и постоянного напряжения, у него не было.  
\- Можно перевести стрелки на самих Шао, - после небольшой паузы продолжает Вальберг, - А не сами ли они всё устроили и наиболее уязвимого и неуравновешенного выставили виноватым?  
\- Собираетесь придерживаться этой линии?  
\- А это уже профессиональный секрет. Но если завтра меня найдут с проломленной головой, а в Шао начнут утверждать, что я ни разу не была в их штаб-квартире и не разговаривала с госпожой Льюен, – это будет совершенно неудивительно.  
\- Тогда, получается, я буду последним, кто видел вас? Не думаете ли вы, что это поставит меня под подозрение?  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - Пожав плечами, Вальберг вылавливает из «красного» бульона кусочек тофу, и Германн вопросительно смотрит на нее: такое позволительно только Ньютону, но никак не его адвокату, - С моей стороны было бы верхом неприличия так вас подвести, - она проглатывает тофу и резко выдыхает, быстро-быстро смаргивая выступившие слёзы, - Ох, действительно остро. Как вы можете это есть?

***

Тот же километр от ресторана до гостиницы он даже не успевает заметить. Словно он выключился, прощаясь с Вальберг, и пришел в себя, только заходя в лобби отеля. Германн начинает ненавидеть собственное безделье – все его дела сейчас связаны с Ньютом, и ничто не может отвлечь его и остановить соскальзывание в воспоминания, как свои, так и чужие.

***

Из-за резкой сменившейся погоды болит голова, а ступени словно нарочно самой неудобной высоты – Германн спускается медленно и раздражается. Ему остается один пролет, когда на парковку с треском двигателя, похожим на шум разрываемой ткани, въезжает зеленый мотоцикл. Описав большой круг по парковке, он останавливается у подножия лестницы, и Ньютон, стянув шлем и сунув его под мышку, залихватски подмигивает, очевидно, воображая себя героем боевика:  
\- Эй, красавчик, тебя подвезти?  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я стукнулся о фонарный столб, и у меня тоже отшибло понятие о допустимом поведении на работе?.. – фыркает Германн.  
\- Я не… я _никогда_ не врезался в фонарный столб!  
\- …И чем я, по-твоему, должен держать это? – Германн слегка ударяет тростью по рычагу переключения передач, – Зубами?  
\- Мог бы просто купить складную. Держи в руках, а чемодан в рюкзак, - распоряжается Ньют. Сняв рюкзак, он достает оттуда запасной шлем и протягивает Германну. – Не говори потом, что я о тебе не думаю.

Тщетно пытаясь перекричать шум автомобилей вокруг, Ньютон о чем-то расспрашивает, не в состоянии молчать даже сейчас. Едва ли видя что-либо кроме приборной панели и спидометра, Германн держится за него мертвой хваткой, уверенный, что стоит чуть ослабить руки и шаткое равновесие будет утеряно. От любого поворота или наклона кажется, что он сейчас упадет, и сердце ёкает. Германну гораздо комфортнее самому быть за рулем и контролировать ситуацию, и это достаточно нелепо – он был готов впустить Ньюта в собственные воспоминания и без колебаний повторил бы это, если бы потребовалось, но боится пускать его за руль.

Светофор впереди включает красный, и Ньют плавно останавливает мотоцикл, при этом продолжая болтать. Теперь уже слышно, что он расспрашивает Германна о том, как продвигается его проект по кодировке тактильных ощущений. Германн не уверен, что ему искренне интересна его нынешняя работа, но остаться без какой-либо задачи ему хочется еще меньше.  
\- Еще много нужно сделать, - бросает он. Стоит ожидать, что это – слишком скупой ответ, что Ньют спросит, а зачем, а что, а «Нахрена ты вообще это затеял?», а «Не лень тебе такой фигней заниматься?», но Ньют, кажется, и не замечает.  
\- Я подумываю о том, чтобы записаться в твою затею, - заявляет он, - Если ты не будешь оказывать вооруженного сопротивления, конечно.  
\- Это худшая идея, которая посещала тебя за последние полгода.  
\- Хуже, чем мотоцикл? Слушай, а давай я и завтра тебя заберу? – предлагает Ньют вдруг, - А то мы почти не видимся, – Германн не успевает ответить. Удобнее перехватывая трость взмокшей ладонью, он к собственному ужасу понимает, что они встали в паре метров от остановки автобусов-беспилотников, где сейчас ждут своего рейса его студенты. И его вот-вот заметят. На мотоцикле. В ярко-синем шлеме с рисунком головы кайдзю и со спортивным рюкзаком Ньютона за спиной. Ему неловко и неприятно, но он не может их проигнорировать – тем более что его уже узнали, – и за секунду до того, как красный сменится зеленым, Германн, обернувшись, кричит студентам:  
\- Не забудьте, что аудиторию изменили. Завтра мы будем в корпусе Хаксли, - Ньютон смеется, и мотоцикл с ревом трогается.

***

Уже поднявшись на шестнадцатый этаж и стоя перед дверьми номера 16-23 Германн вспоминает, что его переселили в другой, и как в замедленной перемотке вспоминает, из-за чего. Идя к лифту, чтобы подняться еще на семь этажей выше, Германн думает, что надо будет купить новый телефон, только в этот раз другой, более надежной фирмы. И только потом в голову приходит запоздалая, отдающая холодом мысль: действительно ли это производственный брак или кто-то хотел, чтобы ему разнесло голову?


	7. Системный сбой

\- Мне предложили работу, - с порога объявляет Ньютон. Германн не сразу находится, что ответить.  
Ньют совершенно определенно нуждался в смене обстановки – из них двоих именно он первым столкнулся с выгоранием. Вести несколько проектов одновременно, курировать выводок нервных аспирантов и преподавать оказалось сложнее, чем оба они предполагали. Снова и снова сравнивая работу в Шаттердоме с «мирной» жизнью, Германн приходил к неутешительному выводу – тогда, в хаосе и постоянном напряжении, он не уставал настолько сильно, как сейчас.  
В случае же с Ньютом всё очевиднее становилось, что с недавних пор ему почти физически тяжело приходить в колледж, и даже лекции, к которым он раньше и не старался готовиться, до того легко и непринужденно у него получалось часами рассказывать о любимой теме, стали пыткой. Гейзлер выходил из аудитории буквально посеревшим, и чтобы прийти в себя ему требовалось гораздо больше времени, чем позволял перерыв между парами. Германн не осуждал его: он не мог и представить, как вел бы себя, оказавшись на месте Ньюта, смог ли бы вообще сохранить достойное лицо.  
Через ослабшую, но по-прежнему не исчезнувшую пост-дрифтовую связь, Германн чувствовал, что Ньютон куда более встревожен и взвинчен, чем обычно, однако обсуждать это Ньют не хотел, а Германн не предлагал. Чрезмерная забота – как о физическом, так и о душевном здоровье – всегда действовала ему на нервы, и он полагал это справедливым и для всех остальных. Поговорит, когда захочет – решил Германн. Ньютон так и не захотел.  
А теперь он приходит и говорит, что меняет работу, и это исключительно логичный и верный поступок.  
\- И кто же эти счастливцы, которым придется тебя отныне терпеть?  
\- Ты их не знаешь. Шао. Сравнительно молодая компания, но уже неплохо поднялись. Штаб-квартира в Пекине, филиал в Токио и планируют расширяться. Герм, Герм, Герм! – Ньютон кружит по гостиной, взмахивая руками, точно в танце, - О, как же это великолепно! Такой размах! Столько всего!..  
\- Я рад за тебя, - он действительно рад, только почему так холодно и дрожат руки?.. – Поздравляю.  
\- Я буду приезжать на выходные… в отпуск… как получится, в общем, - Германну хочется рассмеяться: Ньютон искренне верит, что сможет мотаться через половину мира каждые выходные, и что все наладится именно сейчас, когда у него появилась такая потрясающая работа.

Потребовалось не более двух недель, чтобы уладить организационные вопросы: передать не завершенные (и не особенно важные - важные Ньют увозил с собой) проекты новым руководителям, решить, как аспиранты будут дописывать работы и защищаться, запаковать образцы, оборудование – и Ньютон уехал. Германн ожидал от себя тоски и бессонницы, думал, что перестанет нормально функционировать, но на следующее утро проснулся как обычно, как обычно отправился в колледж и… работал. После обеда прочитал лекцию, обсудил с аспиранткой предстоящую публикацию. Ничем не примечательный день. Разве что дома вечером было слишком тихо.  
В колледже Ньюта быстро заклеймили трусом. Не раз и не два, проходя мимо групп студентов, Германн слышал: «Неудивительно, что он свалил», «Никто бы не остался после _такого_ », «И пусть катится». Особенно неприятно было, что и преподаватели говорили приблизительно то же, только добавляли возмущение тем фактом, что им пришлось посреди учебного года перераспределять нагрузку и искать замену.

Обещание Ньютон сдержал. Когда он приехал в первый раз, Германн испугался, что ему переломают ребра.  
\- Ньютон?.. думал, ты позвони… - его сметают с места и вжимают в стену, прежде чем он успевает закончить фразу. Ньют целует его так жадно и судорожно, будто в последний раз они виделись несколько месяцев, а не недель назад. - Уже раскаиваешься, что сменил работу? – в перерывах между частыми короткими поцелуями усмехается Германн.  
\- Еще чего, - фыркает Ньютон. - Там _охрененно_ , - он рывком выдергивает рубашку Германна из брюк, - Ну, что ты встал как вкопанный? У меня на тебя большие планы.  
\- В отличие от некоторых, - высокомерие в голосе Германна очень сильно портится тем, что он не в состоянии перестать улыбаться, - Мне завтра на работу, и если ты самонадеянно полагаешь, что ради тебя я брошу всё, то…  
\- То я совершенно прав! - гордо заключает Ньют.

Он приезжал еще несколько раз, в каждый визит забирая с собой что-нибудь, что не поместилось в чемодан в прошлые разы, пока Германн с удивлением не понял, что от вещей Ньютона в их (нет, уже его) квартире осталась разве что пара галстуков.

***

Конец августа в Шанхае выдался невероятно жарким – самым жарким за последние лет пять, о чем Германну уже успели сообщить несколько продавцов и таксистов. Однако к первым неделям сентября удушающая жара начала потихоньку спадать. Можно было бы выйти из гостиницы и пройтись по всем туристическим местам, по достоинству оценить, как восстановился город и его порт, крупнейший в мире и едва не разорившийся во время Кризиса Разлома. При желании, Германн мог бы и выйти на знакомых в местных университетах – может быть, читать мотивирующие лекции первокурсникам и не было пределом его мечтаний, однако, возможно, пообщаться с коллегами было бы неплохой идеей.  
Германн думал, что его вскоре снова вызовут в Фудань для продолжения экспертизы – но Чин, номер которой он восстановил в новом телефоне, отвечала только, что еще не время, нужно подождать, нужно получить обработку повторного ЭЭГ и кардиограммы, и томографии... мысль, что его специально выдерживают в томительном, нудном ожидании, выводила из себя, но когда наконец раздается звонок и его спрашивают, не сопроводит ли он Чин на военную базу, чтобы вместе с ней доставить Гейзлера в Фудань, Германн ухватывается за возможность с напугавшим его самого энтузиазмом, и прибывает на место на полчаса раньше условленного времени.

\- Почему вы не пользуетесь дронами? – спрашивает Чин, пока служба безопасности проверяет их документы, - Могу понять тех, кто считает это черной магией, но вы же работали с машинами, вы знаете их протоколы.  
\- Именно: я _слишком много_ работал с машинами и я _очень хорошо_ знаю их протоколы.  
В тот момент Германн старается не думать о том, что ему на самом деле не нравится то, как искусственный интеллект расставляет приоритеты. Если бы на дорогу выбежал человек – чью жизнь оценили бы важнее? Чтобы дать четкий ответ, нужно знать все переменные, но Германн точно знает, что искусственный интеллект логичен и беспощаден, и он бы не колебался, выбирая между жизнями двух человеческих особей. А в вопросе о судьбе Ньюта, он не оставил бы тому и шанса, и сейчас надеяться Гейзлер может только на людей и их _иррациональность_. Что бы там ни говорили результаты томографии и ЭЭГ – куда большую роль будут играть люди, читающие эти снимки. Германн всматривается в лицо Чин – понимает ли она, что от нее зависит, позволит ли она жажде мести затмить все прочие чувства – но либо девушка очень хорошо владеет собой и не показывает эмоций, либо, что вероятнее, Германн просто неспособен их прочитать.  
В первый свой приезд на Шанхайскую военную базу, где располагалась тюрьма, он не особенно осматривался - не столько потому что рисковал на свою беду узнать что-то, что ему знать не полагается, сколько из-за усталости, лишь усугубившейся сменой часовых поясов. Сейчас же, идя вместе с Чин в сопровождении конвойных, приставленных к ним для транспортировки Ньюта, он видел весь плац и, если бы только ему было интересно, смог бы пересчитать все имеющиеся в распоряжении базы вертолеты и патрульных Егерей. Эти Егери, кстати, определенно новодел, Германну подобные модели еще не встречались. Он не может удержаться от вопроса:  
\- Здесь хватает вертолетов, чтобы перемещать столько Егерей?  
\- А они своим ходом идут. Этих, наверное, увезут патрулировать границу, им не нужно будет делать марш-броски на сотни километров.  
Дальше идут молча, молча опускаются на несколько этажей ниже уровня земли, один за другим проходят посты, на каждом из которых приходится проверять документы. Германну упорно кажется, что Чин хочет что-то сказать, она то и дело искоса смотрит на него и отводит взгляд, каждый раз, как Германн поднимает на нее глаза. Она определенно не уверена, что может делиться этой информацией, но, похоже, ей тоже не с кем обсудить всю эту историю с комиссией, и после очередного, последнего на их пути к камере, поста охраны желание говорить побеждает смятение.  
\- Вы знаете, контроль психики над физиологией у него феноменальный. Ни за что не сказала бы, что в его карте значится униполярное и пограничное расстройства вместе со всеми предпосылками к дефициту внимания.  
\- Восемь лет ремиссии?  
\- Или восемь лет мании.  
\- В этом состоянии никто столько не выдержит, – уточняет Германн, чувствуя, что в груди волной поднимается жалость.  
\- Гейзлер же выдержал практически ежедневный дрифт с кайдзю. Он крепче, чем кажется. Но ваш прошлый визит – такого я еще не видела. Ужасное зрелище, - Германна коробит от интонации восторга в ее голосе, Ньют с таким же восхищенным придыханием рассказывал о том, могут ли кайдзю потеть, и как именно они это делают.  
Длинный коридор оканчивается у двери, дополнительно укрепленной снаружи арматурой.  
\- Добрый день, мы за Гейзлером, - Чин протягивает охранникам стопку бумаг, которые необходимо подписать перед тем, как открыть дверь. Те переглядываются, а затем смотрят на Германна и Чин с недоумением.  
\- Его час назад забрали в Фудань, - отвечает тот, что в звании лейтенанта.  
\- Я только что из университета, - возражает Чин, - Никто не распоряжался о перемещении.  
На мгновение Германн полностью теряет связь с реальностью. Перед глазами темнеет. В ушах звенит, словно рядом с ним только что разорвалась шумовая граната. Потому что этого не может быть, и тем страшнее осознавать, что всё это происходит на самом деле.  
\- Откройте! – чужим и жутким голосом кричит Германн и ударяет тростью по двери камеры, - Откройте, черт вас подери!  
Он знает, что его ждет, но должен увидеть своими глазами. За его спиной Чин панически обзванивает коллег, службу безопасности, кого-то из персонала базы – всех, кто только приходит на ум.  
Растерянный лейтенант открывает дверь. Разумеется, камера пуста.  
\- Его нет в университете, - упавшим голосом говорит кому-то Чин. – И мы не знаем, где он.  
Германну кажется, что пол уходит у него из-под ног.

***

К приходу офицера военной полиции Германн все еще не до конца синхронизировался с окружающей действительностью. Вокруг происходит жизнь – а он сидит в сером коридоре вместе с Чин, которая выглядит оглушенной, и ждет. Как когда-то в Шаттердоме мимо проходят люди, занятые своими делами, слышны разговоры об организации кордонов вокруг города – база живет своей жизнь, а они на обочине и им остается только ждать. На Чин просто нет лица – подписываясь на участие в комиссии, она явно не была готова к тому, что дело примет подобный оборот. « _Не вешай нос, подруга, всё обойдется_ » - тихим шепотом отдается голове, и Германн ловит себя на надежде, что Ньют успел выехать за пределы Шанхая до того, как было установлено оцепление – и в то же время четко понимает, что Ньюта должны остановить и этим спасти.  
Германн невесело смеется. Почему он вообще решил, что сможет хоть на что-то повлиять? Откуда у него этот комплекс бога и вера в собственное всемогущество? Он может вызвать у Ньюта припадок – и только. Чем это помогло? Ну а теперь, что он может сделать теперь, когда Ньют находится неизвестно где и еще не факт, что он вообще жив? Даже если и жив, то это вопрос времени: одинокий, поглощенный своими демонами сумасшедший против всего мира за пределами охраняемого периметра – у него немного шансов дожить до конца месяца.  
«Я не один» - возражает негромкий голос. Германн не удивляется этому, он привык и он знает, что всё в его голове.  
«Надеюсь, ты смог найти _адекватных сообщников_ , а то, зная тебя, ты опять свяжешься с контрабандистами»  
«Ну, спасибо, конечно, за честность. Ты, безусловно, считаешь меня инфантильным подростком, но я в состоянии позаботиться о себе»  
Диалог воображается так легко, словно Ньют сидит сейчас перед ним. В пыли и – почему-то – копоти он то смотрит исподлобья, понурый и обиженный, то наоборот – запрокидывает голову и смотрит свысока, с наглым вызовом, будто Германн всерьез грозится написать очередную жалобу на коллегу за разбросанные образцы.  
«Я неплохо справлялся с этим лет восемь и дальше смогу…»  
«И к чему тебя это привело?»  
«А тебя?..» - ухмыляется Ньют. На его руках ещё видны следы от пластиковых наручников, морщась, он растирает запястья.  
«…звание одного из опаснейших безумцев и вероятность получить смертный приговор – _это_ то, к чему ты стремился?..»  
«Лучше, чем быть никем, - неожиданно ядовито объявляет Ньют и хохочет, однако в следующую секунду становится смертельно серьезным, - А ведь у него были все документы»  
Это уже другой голос, и Германн на мгновение пугается, того, что в его сознании завелся кто-то еще, прежде чем понять, что это произносит сидящая рядом Чин.  
\- ...у него были все документы... – сокрушенно причитает она. Воображаемый Ньют пожимает плечами – и исчезает. Не растворяется плавно в воздухе, не рассыпается пылью, а как сменившийся кадр – был, и вот уже нет.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Видели, сколько постов надо пройти? На каждом проверяют разрешения. Это большой пакет документов, которые оформляют вовсе не в деканате. А у того, кто пришел за Гейзлером, были они все...  
Германн чувствует бесконтрольный, запредельный ужас, какой ощущал Ньют, когда к нему тянулись извивающиеся языки Отачи, но его мысли прерывает офицер, которого сопровождает мужчина в гражданском, так же коротко, по-военному стриженый и с блестящим значком партии на лацкане. Мужчина протягивает Германну руку.  
\- Тайо Ванг, Национальная Служба Безопасности. Я буду присутствовать при вашем допросе.  
\- Добрый день, господин Ванг, - учтиво кивает Германн, поднимаясь и пожимая руку. _Это из-за тебя и твоих товарищей я едва вывез свои образцы, да?_ – Как вам угодно.

Проводивший допрос офицер оказался неожиданно учтив и расторопен. Приготовившийся к многочасовому монологу Германн и не думал, что его отпустят так скоро. Оказалось, ему нужно было только под пристальным взглядом агента службы безопасности назвать офицеру причину своего визита на базу, роль в медицинской комиссии, отношения с «доктором Мин Чин» (теперь Германн знает, как ее зовут; это добавится к тому мертвому багажу бесполезной информации о людях, с которыми он знаком), «степень близости с Гейзлером» и поставить подпись под показаниями. Предпоследний пункт к его удивлению вызывает даже не раздражение – а лишь бледную его тень. Германну не нравилось и не нравится облачать очевидное в слова, тем более этот офицер и сотрудник службы безопасности – да-да, и они тоже – скорее всего, читали его досье со всеми подробностями биографии. Германн фыркает, спрашивая себя, остался ли среди причастных к суду и комиссии людей _хоть один_ , не знающий еще о его дисплазии и привычке пить зеленый чай с молоком?

По окончании допроса Ванг просит Германна пойти с ним.  
\- И куда же?  
\- В нашу штаб-квартиру. Необходимо обсудить рабочие вопросы.  
\- Вы хотите и меня проверить на вменяемость? – он в принципе понял бы, если бы Тайо начал отпираться, но тем больше оценил честность ответа:  
\- После того, что произошло, – да.  
Германн помнит времена, когда подобные слова вызвали бы у него панику, однако сейчас он разве что раздраженно выдыхает: день будет потрачен на бюрократию.  
\- А наш разговор, разумеется, прослушивается?  
\- Как и все разговоры. Это военная база.  
\- Я под подозрением?  
\- А как вы думаете? – Германн с трудом сдерживает нервное, Ньютоновское хихиканье, – Просто мы предпочитаем беседовать на своей территории.

Когда Германн и Ванг сдают пропуска на пост охраны, в помещение быстрым, дерганым шагом входит растрепанная и бледная Вальберг. Проигнорировав Тайо, адвокат сухо кивает Германну и, протянув второму охраннику паспорт, нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами левой руки по стеклу, ожидая пока ей выдадут карту пропуска, правой же набирает что-то на телефоне. Выражение ее лица пугает, и даже если бы Германн хотел завести разговор, он бы заставил себя промолчать – плотно сжатые губы и хмурая складка между бровями остудили бы пыл и куда более разговорчивого человека. Кроме, может быть, Ньюта.  
_Надо быть немного эмоциональнее робота Boston Dynamics, тогда разговор пойдет сам собой_ , - выходя на улицу, слышит Германн саркастическую ремарку, - _Представляешь, всё настолько просто_.

***

\- Что будет с доктором Чин? – спрашивает Германн, равнодушно провожая взглядом мелькающие фонарные столбы, их мелькание успокаивает и убаюкивает. Свет поблескивает в лужах оставленных недавним ливнем, который прекратился так же резко, как и начался, - И остальными членами комиссии?  
\- С ними все будет хорошо, - кивает Ванг, набирая что-то на планшете, - Если докажут свою непричастность к инциденту, им даже разрешат продолжить работать, - он убирает планшет в бардачок и оборачивается к Готтлибу с сочувственной улыбкой, - Сожалею, что приходится так портить ваш день, но это дело государственной важности.  
Германн хочет насмешливо возразить, что у него все равно не было никаких планов на вечер, почему бы и не заняться делами государственной важности, когда водитель, с грубым и сложным для понимания Германна тяньцзиньским акцентом сообщает Тайо что-то. Германн разбирает только отдельные слова: «машина», «следует», и, глянув в зеркало заднего вида, замечает синий японский автомобиль с рулем справа. Он узнает эту машину.  
\- Я его уже видел в Шанхае… - Германн не успевает закончить фразы – что-то со свистом пробивает заднее стекло.  
\- Пригнитесь! – рявкает Ванг, и прежде чем Германн понимает, что происходит, он уже, скрючившись на своем сиденье, смотрит, как от сквозной дыры по лобовому стеклу расползается паутина трещин. Выхватив из скрытой под пиджаком кобуры пистолет, Тайо стреляет в направлении синей машины. – Пригнитесь, если жить хочется! – кричит он, заметив, что Германн чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
В этот же момент едущий по встречной полосе грузовой фургон с яркой рекламой службы беспилотной доставки на капоте делает резкий поворот, выезжая на противоположную половину дороги, и встает поперек, почти полностью перекрывая полосу. Водитель Тайо выворачивает руль вправо, чтобы объехать по обочине – из-под колес в воздух взметается мелкий гравий, громко ударяющийся о днище машины, – и практически завершает маневр, когда фургон с рёвом сдает назад и ударяет по заднему бамперу автомобиля, пытаясь столкнуть его с дороги.  
Пронзительно-громко крикнув что-то на своем гортанном диалекте, водитель берет еще правее, машина, смяв металлическое ограждение, ныряет в кювет, и, выбравшись из него, под завывания перегретого двигателя, несется по засаженному каким-то кустарником полю.  
\- Мы под обстрелом! - кричит Ванг в передатчик на запястье. Еще одна пуля выдирает клочок набивки из сиденья возле его плеча. Дворники размазывают по треснувшему лобовому стеклу грязные брызги. – Отправляю координаты. Два транспорта, около шести человек, возможно, больше, - воздух прорезает череда выстрелов, - Одно малокалиберное автоматическое оружие, - заключает Ванг, перезаряжая пистолет и, прежде чем снова скрыться за спинкой сиденья, делая еще несколько выстрелов, - Остальные ручные. В районе есть вертолеты? - Свет фар режет темноту и всё сливается в пляшущую черно-желтую мешанину. Мысли мечутся и путаются, Германн очень старается не расшибить лоб о собственные колени. Гротеска и абсурда ситуации добавляет писк авторегистратора, предупреждающего, что у него заканчивается питание, - Прикройте с воздуха. С нами гражданский, - автомобиль петляет по полю, подскакивая на неровностях и разбрасывая комья земли с колес, - Да, это _Готтлиб_. - С хлопком взрывается пробитая шина, затем другая, и Тайо громко ругается. Спущенные колеса вязнут в сырой земле, и автомобиль начинает выписывать кривые, пьяные петли, - Попали по колесам. Машина дальше не пойдет, - он оборачивается к Германну, - Дальше только пешком. Вертолет уже рядом. Всё будет хорошо.  
Германн совершенно точно знает, что им не уйти, но страх сильнее него – оступаясь, падая на колени, и, сдирая ладони, поднимаясь, он пытается бежать.

Продолжая тонким писком напоминать о низком заряде, авторегистратор безучастно ведет запись. На маленьком дисплее хорошо видно, что Германну не удается преодолеть и двадцати метров – его сбивают с ног и, подхватив под руки, волокут спиной вперед. Батарея садится. Камера выключается.

***

Возвращаться в сознание так тяжело, словно он был под общим наркозом. Открыв глаза, Германн видит над собой натяжной потолок гостиничного номера, но, с трудом моргнув, понимает, что это – серая бетонная плита, нависающая так низко, что вызывает клаустрофобический холодок в животе. Мысли постепенно упорядочиваются, пульс возвращается в норму и Германн наконец может что-то слышать кроме стука собственного сердца, отдающегося в ушах. И он слышит дыхание, и по какой-то едва уловимой интонации выдоха узнает, еще даже не повернув головы в сторону этого человека. Ньютон.  
Германну требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не подать виду, что он очнулся, лишь искоса наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век – Ньют неподвижно сидел в раскладном походном стуле и был совершенно не похож на себя. Он будто и не моргал, смотря перед собой остекленевшими глазами. Робот, у которого выключили питание. Германн подумал, что если бы он нашел в себе силы коснуться его руки, то вместо кожи под пальцами ощутил бы медицинский силикон.  
Германн вздрагивает когда «робот» оживает, кряхтя, расстегивает пуговицы знакомого черного жилета, который теперь ему несколько мал, и поднимается. Окоченевший от растерянности и ужаса, Германн смотрит на него, не зная, чего ожидать.  
\- Я все еще считаю, - совершенно непринужденно, словно продолжая только что прерванный разговор, говорит Ньют, - Все еще считаю, что «Свидетели Древних» - тупое название, но оно прижилось, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Здравствуй, Германн.


	8. О вере и преданности

Картина мира собирается по частям, взгляд фокусируется только в очень ограниченном поле, а остальное тонет в мутной дымке. С трудом поднимаясь на предательски ослабшие ноги, Германн отстраненно думает, что в ход все-таки пошел неизвестный ему транквилизатор. Это подтверждает пластырь, который он через рубашку нащупывает на сгибе локтя, и остается только уповать на то, что эти люди знали, что делают, иначе они могут уже отдавать распоряжение о некрологе.  
Со скрипом приоткрывается плохо покрашенная белой краской деревянная дверь, и кто-то окликает Ньюта:  
\- Все собрались, Мюнье уже начинает, - Германну кажется, что он знает этот голос, но от попытки подумать виски пронзает резкая боль. Он замирает, ослепленный этой вспышкой, а Ньют кладет ладонь ему на спину и мягко подталкивает к двери.  
\- Давай шустрее, покажем тебе, как мы тут обустроились.

Когда дверь открывается нараспашку, то Германн сначала узнает добротный, подогнанный по фигуре серый костюм, затем – ухоженные белые руки и собранные в хвост длинные волосы, и только потом – лицо. Вальберг смотрит на него, ласково улыбаясь, как давнему хорошему другу.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – осведомляется она вежливо, и холодное омерзение оглушает Германна, кислым привкусом разливаясь во рту. Германн с ужасом ловит себя на мысли, что он вполне может, а главное - _хочет_ ударить её, _наотмашь ударить белое улыбающееся лицо, и знать, что ей больно_ , но ограничивается лишь тем, что криво скалится, словно на грани инсульта:  
\- Всё еще жив, вопреки вашим стараниям.  
\- Не пори чушь, Гермс, - перебивает Ньют, размашисто хлопая Германна по плечу, от чего того перекашивает еще сильнее, - Ну, я ее о таком точно не просил. Кстати, палку твою где-то потеряли. Держи эту.  
Резная трость, которую Германну протянула Вальберг, непривычно тяжелая и словно составленная из стоящих одна на другой уродливых голов горгулий, совершенно определенно ему не по росту. Кажется, что её выкрали из антикварной лавки – вполне вероятно, так и было. Прикинув вес трости и оценив окованную металлом нижнюю часть, Германн не может не подумать, что таким несложно проломить череп, но ни Ньютон, ни Вальберг, очевидно, нисколько не беспокоятся из-за того, что дали ему оружие.

Каждый шаг дается с таким трудом, будто на нем тяжелые кандалы. С туфель комьями отваливается засохшая земля. Холодный свет вытянутых люминесцентных ламп отражается от облицованных потрескавшимся кафелем стен. Коридор петляет, и вереница однообразных дверей по обеим его сторонам заставляет подумать о воплощении персонального ада - замкнутая дорога без начала и конца, глухая и убийственно тихая, где он и сгинет, не сумев открыть ни одной из дверей.  
\- И кто тебе помог? – спрашивает Германн, потому что рано или поздно, он задал бы этот вопрос. Под ногами похрустывают осколки отлетевших и разбившихся плиток. – Кто-то из комиссии? Охраны? - Ньют отмахивается:  
\- У меня много друзей.  
\- Это твои _друзья_ пытались меня взорвать? – Здесь пахнет как в старом спортзале. Германн, чье сознание по-прежнему затуманено транквилизатором, пытается запоминать дорогу и считать повороты, но голова всё еще кружится, а двери, кажется, исчезают, если посмотреть на них, он постоянно сбивается, и от этого его охватывает ощущение, близкое к панике.  
\- Не-е. Я же сказал, что это не мои люди. Наверное, это Шао. Или кто из правительства. Или национальная безопасность. Их тут столько намешано. Мне-то откуда знать? Я – на минуточку – вообще в тюрьме сидел!  
Голос Ньюта звучит над самым его ухом, но помимо этого Германн слышит другого, прежнего Ньюта. Который развалился на диване, закинув босые ноги на спинку, и, то и дело прерываясь, чтобы сделать глоток кофе, зачитывает Германну новости с планшета:  
« _Свидетели Древних взяли на себя ответственность за взрыв здания, которое наполовину снес Лезербэк. Сказали, мол, «выполнили их волю». Закрывается Каннский фестиваль. Лучший фильм снял какой-то кто-то там. Генсек ООН произнес очередную речь о миграции. Монеты евро, выпущенные в 2002, стремительно растут в цене. Бла-бла-бла. У тебя же остались старые евро? Не выкидывай. Еще лет десять-пятнадцать, и, может, получится обменять их на новую машину_ »  
Поворот налево, направо, затем еще раз направо. Подняться на один пролет вверх. Пройти большой зал с рядами скамеек, как в столовой. Теряясь в количестве дверей и поворотов, Германн не может представить, из какого здания сделали этот «храм». Вряд ли в черте города сохранился бы старый завод - Шанхай стремительно обновлялся и устаревшие здания оперативно сносили.  
Откуда-то из вентиляции повеяло холодным воздухом, и туман в сознании немного прояснился. Германн с уколом стыда вспоминает, что он был не один в той машине, когда началась перестрелка. Успел ли вертолет подкрепления? Услышал ли кто-то сообщения Тайо Ванга или все его слова сгинули в помехах? _Ищут ли их_?  
\- А где Ванг? – вырывается у Германна.  
\- Не задавай вопросов и тебе не соврут, - очень плохо изображая британский акцент, произносит Ньют.  
\- Но все-таки.  
Ньют оборачивается так резко, что Вальберг, идущая за ними, запинается и делает шаг назад.  
\- Слушай, Гермс, этот хмырь из службы безопасности – последнее, о чем тебе вообще стоит думать, - положив руку на плечо Германну, он несильно сжимает его, - И вообще, тебе не стыдно, а? – голос делается вкрадчивым, - Не стыдно? Мы так давно не виделись и не болтали по-человечески, без всех этих глупостей вроде наручников и охраны, а тебя волнует какой-то непонятный и никому не нужный мужик и, прости, господи, его водитель. Кому есть дело до водителя? Он статист! Декорация! Просто персонаж, которым управляет Ванг.  
\- Который, к слову, планировал повесить вину за побег на вас, доктор, - негромко добавляет Вальберг.  
\- И откуда вы _это_ узнали? Как вы вообще меня нашли? - Женщина хмыкает:  
\- Вы не очень скрываетесь, - Ньют, глумливо хихикнув, прислоняется лбом к плечу Германна:  
\- Ты ему льстишь! Гермс, серьезно, заметнее тебя только Марди Гра и ураган, и то я не уверен, насчет второго.  
\- То же я могу сказать и про тебя, - парирует Германн. В горле ком, говорить становится всё сложнее. - Как я понимаю, все похвалы следует адресовать фрау… простите, _Мириам_? Вы ведь здесь руководите? – Вальберг заливается фальшивым грудным смехом:  
\- Боже упаси! Как бы я смогла совмещать это с адвокатской практикой?  
Германну кажется, что он находится на нелепой карикатуре, где на одном плече человека рисуют ангела, на другом – дьявола. Только в его случае это два дьявола.

***

Когда они наконец входят в большой зал с потолками минимум восемь метров высотой, который Ньют глумливо обзывает молельней, Германн укрепляется в мысли, что храм Свидетелей Древних переделан из старого завода, хотя по-прежнему не может представить, где бы в Шанхае подобное здание сохранилось. В неверном, тусклом освещении, теряющемся среди колышущихся полотен ткани, свисающих с потолочных балок, Германн пытается определить, есть ли здесь запасные выходы, – скорее чтобы осознать весь масштаб катастрофы, чем действительно рассчитывая, как лучше себя повести, если здание начнет штурмовать спецназ.  
В молельне где-то двести человек – может, и больше, при таком освещении сложно сказать наверняка. В дальнем конце зала на полутораметровом возвышении замерла фигура в синей столе поверх одежды. Мощный прожектор эффектно освещает его сверху, и человек выглядит озаренным неземной благодатью. За его спиной зловеще фосфоресцирует переливающимися оттенками синего барельеф рогатой шипастой головы – символ кайдзю, укоренившийся еще во времена Первого Кризиса. Рядом, на витых кованых постаментах – чудовищных размеров зубы, по два с каждой стороны.  
Германн ожидает, что этот проповедник будет вещать громко и грозно, однако голос его звучит мягко, почти ласково:  
\- …Как многие из вас когда-то и я не знал, что приготовила для меня жизнь. Я не знал, куда идти, не видел дороги. Мне было страшно, я был в ужасе и метался из стороны в сторону, боясь, что мое время уйдет, а я так и не смогу обрести себя. Так и не узнаю, что я должен сделать, для чего я пришел в этот мир. А ведь дорога была прямо передо мной…  
Он чередует спокойные реплики с надрывными и ломаными, и общая интонация быстро, но плавно переходит от сочувственной мягкости к экстатическому напряжению. Говорит проповедник очень складно, и хотя Германн не уверен, что речь логична и связна и получила бы высший балл на конкурсе докладов, он не может не согласиться с тем, что она оказывает должный эффект на слушателей: они слушают внимательно, жадно впитывая алогичные истины.  
\- …Все мы оступались, все мы плутали в потемках. Но обернувшись к истинному свету, мы будем озарены им и прощены. Истинное знание освободит вас от тягот совершенных ошибок. И никто не встанет между нами и нашим предназначением. Никто не помешает нам открыть людям рай и спасти их…  
Кажется даже, что, чем более напряженным становится голос проповедника, тем ярче светится барельеф, постепенно приобретая один сплошной ядовитый цвет кайдзю-блу.  
\- …Вы спросите меня – но как? разве можно подумать, что такое возможно? Друзья мои, _братья и сестры_ , сейчас возможно всё. Кто из нас не поражался тому чуду, что мы видели, когда Звери поднялись с морских глубин? Кто из нас не смотрел издалека, ужасаясь и трепеща перед тем величием?..  
Он позволяет голосу драматически затихнуть, и в торжественном молчании зала очень отчетливо слышно, как Ньют насмешливо фыркает:  
\- Ну, Треспассера я, конечно, только по телевизору видел, но меня чуть не лизнула Отачи. Таким тут никто похвастаться не сможет.  
\- Так расскажите нам, - предлагает проповедник, вытягивая в сторону Ньюта длиннопалую руку в жесте, напоминающем галантное приглашение на танец.  
\- «Расскажите нам», - кривляясь, передразнивает Гейзлер, - Вы собрались только для этого? Господи, да, все, что сказал ваш, - он изображает пальцами кавычки, - _Верховный жрец_ \- полный бред. Вы здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы слушать сказки и высокопарные речи о каких-то небесных зверях-спасителях, о тайных смыслах и туманных образах. Вы здесь не для того, что, _возможно_ , будет вас ждать в другом мире. Вы здесь для того, чтобы получить то, что вам причитается, в _нашем_ мире, в _этой_ жизни. И вам воздастся за вашу веру и преданность. А те, кто не готов увидеть свет нового мира, тоже получат по делам их. На этом свете.  
Германн с ужасом всматривается в лица стоящих рядом людей – и не находит и следа возмущения тем, что их проповедника так грубо прервали: Ньюта слушают так же почтительно, с фанатичным и неподдельным вниманием, как слушали _верховного жреца_. Только Вальберг с нескрываемо насмешливой улыбкой вертит в пальцах кулон с большим лазурным камнем.  
\- Я - не тот, кто видел горящие кусты и слышал неясные речи, - продолжает Ньют, оборачиваясь то к одному, то к другому прихожанину. Те отшатываются от него, словно не уверены, что им дозволено находиться близко. - Я говорил с _ними_ , я видел _их мир_ так же хорошо, как вижу вас сейчас, и я понимаю то, что этим вашим жрецам кажется магией. Я предвестник нового мира, но не какого-то мистического рассвета и всепрощения, а мира торжества науки. Увы, не все смогут постичь и увидеть этот мир, ввиду их скудоумия и примитивизма. Но вы-то люди дела, вы-то знаете жизнь и вы понимаете, что к чему. Вы пришли не чтобы поставить на случайный номер в рулетке, вы знаете, _что_ ждет вас, вы знаете, _что_ для этого нужно сделать, и вы _получите_ то, что вам причитается, причем очень скоро. Или я в вас ошибаюсь?..  
Если Германн и думал, что Ньютон зашел слишком далеко – сейчас он в этом окончательно убедился: последовавшее молчание было угрожающим, предгрозовым, и с минуты на минуту должен был прозвучать взрыв. Германн вздрагивает, когда всеобщую тишину разрывают гулкие, одиночные аплодисменты.  
\- Это было прекрасно!  
Проповедник громко и медленно аплодирует, спускаясь со своего постамента. Подбитые металлом туфли звонким стуком отмечают каждую ступень. На полпути через зал, мужчина прижимает сложенные ладони к губам, а затем высоко поднимает руки в экстатическом салюте, – и, как по сигналу, толпа наконец взрывается приветственными криками.  
Не опуская рук, проповедник подходит к Ньюту. Люди расступаются перед ним, словно он окружен невидимым щитом - аурой власти и осознания собственного влияния, даже Германн опасливо делает шаг назад: ему всё больше не по себе, ощущение, что вот-вот будет взрыв, не ослабевает.  
Проповедник останавливается в полуметре от Ньюта и Германна и, тепло улыбаясь, торжественно произносит:  
\- Рад наконец видеть тебя с нами, Ньютон, - прежде чем крепко обнять его.  
\- Эй-эй, полегче! Правильно будет: доктор Гейзлер, - со смехом отвечает Ньют, похлопывая того по спине.  
\- А это, - проповедник выпускает Ньюта из объятий и оборачивается к Германну, - Как я понимаю, прославленный доктор Готтлиб. – Тот саркастически усмехается:  
\- И вы, конечно же, невероятно удивлены, каким это образом я оказался здесь.  
\- О, да, разумеется, но не стоит обсуждать это здесь. Дайте мне еще пять минут. Мириам, пожалуйста, проводи наших гостей в мой кабинет, - развернувшись на каблуках, он возвращается к основной толпе слушателей.  
\- Вот же фрукт, - пожимает плечами Ньютон.  
Германн, который держится на ногах только из-за адреналина и постоянного ожидания подвоха, никак не реагирует. Увидев священника вблизи, Германн не удивлен, что тот – белый. Для китайца у него слишком чистое произношение. Первосвященик худощавый и легкий, если бы не глубокие морщины на лбу и возле глаз, ему нельзя было бы дать больше сорока. Его короткие, уже седеющие черные волосы зачесаны назад, отчего залысины по обеим сторонам лба становятся только заметнее. Наверняка, если Германн выпрямится, то будет с ним одного роста, однако сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы изображать бравую выправку, и ему остается только настороженно смотреть снизу вверх.  
Германн наблюдает за тем, как проповедник разговаривает с прихожанами – чуть свысока, но вместе с тем по-отечески снисходительно и мягко – и чувствует только отвращение. От его благолепного вида сводит скулы.  
\- Он с ними такой милый, как фигурка из марципана - глумливо хихикает Ньют, которому всё так же сложно сдержать любую, даже самую сомнительную шутку, какая только придет ему на ум. – А его все равно боятся. Видишь, как смотрят, - Он не замечает, что на него самого смотрят даже с большей опаской: совершенно очевидно, что все эти люди знают, кто такой Ньют, а потому боятся и не спешат к нему на поклон.  
\- Всё в порядке? – негромко спрашивает у Германна Вальберг. \- Прекрасно, насколько только может быть, - сквозь зубы, словно у него болит челюсть, бросает тот, - улыбается Бог в небесах, и на земле всё так хорошо.

***

Оценив размеры храма и убранство молельни – зубы кайдзю стоили не одну тысячу долларов – Германн ожидает, что кабинет местного вождя будет кричаще дорогим, но не видит там ни резного дерева, ни мраморных столов, ни скульптур из костей кайдзю. Письменный стол, за который задвинут пластиковый стул, и два шкафа. Мягко светит лампа в круглом матовом плафоне. На стенах нет ни фотографий, ни украшений. По этой комнате совершенно ничего нельзя сказать о ее владельце, все было бы нормальное, никакое, если бы только были окна. Но окон нет и, возможно, это самое пугающее.  
Ньют подходит к книжному шкафу, бездумно берет одну за другой книги и быстро пролистывает. Не считаясь больше с присутствием Вальберг, Германн спрашивает:  
\- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, во что ты ввязался и что вообще происходит?  
\- Ну, - Ньют откладывает том с иероглифами на обложке, - Сейчас будет происходить обед, и не ври, что ты этому не рад. Эти прогулки по лестницам навевают зверский аппетит! У меня лично уже в животе бурчит, хочешь послушать?  
Из коридора доносятся шаги и трое молодых людей вносят в комнату накрытые крышками блюда. Пока двое из них накрывают на стол, третий приносит стулья и, судя по тому, что стульев только два – Вальберг на приветственный обед не приглашена, хотя, кажется, ей это совершенно безразлично, она безучастна на грани зевоты.  
\- А давно _вы_ прозрели? – едко интересуется Готтлиб, оборачиваясь к ней. Вальберг отвлекается от телефона и, в мгновение сменив выражение лица со скучающего на профессионально-вежливое, в тон ему отвечает:  
\- А так ли уж это важно? Располагайтесь. Итан сейчас будет.  
\- Кто?..  
\- Итан Мюнье. Он фактически возродил нашу церковь из пепла после первой войны.  
\- Ну что ты, - раздается голос из-за ее спины, и Вальберг поспешно отступает в сторону. Тот самый _верховный жрец_ , уже снявший синюю столу, учтиво склоняется перед Германном в истинно азиатском поклоне. - Я – всего лишь скромный проповедник, который говорит с людьми, - можно было бы даже поверить, что он действительно сконфузился от похвалы, если бы не голос. Голос Мюнье мягок, но он ни в коей мере не смущенный, равно как и не робкий и не заискивающий. Это голос уверенного в себе человека, который знает, зачем живет, знает свою роль в этом мире. - Извините, что первая встреча была такой спешной. Представлюсь еще раз: Итан Мюнье. Приятно познакомиться, доктор Готтлиб.  
\- При иных обстоятельствах это, возможно, было бы взаимно, - цедит Германн, игнорируя приветствие и перенося больше веса на трость, отчего он слегка наклоняется в сторону от проповедника. Мюнье добродушно смеется:  
\- Я догадывался, что Нью… доктор Гейзлер не шутил, говоря о вашем чувстве юмора, - он оборачивается к Вальберг, - спасибо, Мириам, _дорогая_. А теперь оставь нас, пожалуйста, и попроси Чена быть здесь через час.  
Он омерзительно тактилен, в точности как Ньют в первые месяцы работы с Германном, когда он еще не понял, что _не надо_ – нет, не надо, премного благодарен, уберите руку, доктор Гейзлер. За те несколько секунд, что он обращался к Вальберг, он успел вскользь коснуться ее запястья, разгладить невидимую складку на вороте пиджака и заправить за ухо прядь на виске. Можно было бы решить, что между ними есть нечто большее, чем рабочие отношения, но Германн еще в молельне увидел, что Мюнье точно так же обходился и с другими прихожанами, которые подходили к нему за советом или благословением, при этом Готтлиб практически не сомневается, что к нему самому Мюнье больше не попытается прикоснуться. Совершенно очевидно, что чтобы быть влиятельным духовником и, более того, главой радикальной секты недостаточно просто уметь вести изящные речи – нужно видеть людей, догадываться, что им будет не по нраву, знать, как расположить к себе, и если только Мюнье достаточно прозорлив, он поймет, что в случае Германна прием не сработает и не вызовет приязни.

Германн не чувствует вкуса, словно жует бумагу, но заставляет себя проглатывать каждый кусок – кто знает, когда ему снова удастся поесть, и не воспользоваться возможностью в данной ситуации было бы исключительно нерационально.  
Ньют жадно набивает рот. Подобная манера, точнее, отсутствие всяческих манер, очень характерна для него, но от мысли – сам ли Ньют сейчас здесь, а значит он отдает себе отчет в безрассудности затеи якшаться с сектантами, или же это контролирующие его кайдзю решили, что соблюдать человеческие правила приличия уже ни к чему – сразу начинает болеть голова. Мюнье не пытается завести разговор, и они едят в молчании, пока Ньют, очевидно утолив первичный голод, не ухмыляется, сыто поглаживая себя по животу:  
\- Всегда приятно обедать в обществе умного человека, особенно если знаешь, _зачем_ тебя позвали. Когда ешь – как-то проще рассуждать о всяком интересном.  
\- Неудивительно, - улыбается Мюнье, разделывая свой кусок мяса. - У вас появились на это силы. Вы расщепили органику, в нашем случае, баранину, и получили энергию. - Ньют толкает Германна ногой под столом и, когда Германн поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, солнечно улыбается, как бы говоря «ну разве все это не _чертовски весело_?!». - Да, конечно, для этого убили животное, но ради достойной цели можно совершать и неоднозначные действия, которые с точки зрения бытовой морали откровенно неправильны.  
\- Вряд ли бы эту концепцию разделил баран на вашей тарелке, - вырывается у Германна. Мюнье оборачивается к нему с невыносимо снисходительной улыбкой.  
\- Но неужели этот баран наслаждался бы свободой воли? – говорит он тоном, каким обращаются к ребенку. - Вы, доктор Готтлиб, неправы не только потому что этому животному пришлось бы бороться за выживание, прозябая в грязи и холоде и кормя собой паразитов. Всё иначе. Он – баран. Он _не может_ испытывать эмоций более развитых существ и всего-навсего реализует свой потенциал в рамках того, на что он способен.  
\- Под потенциалом вы имеете в виду - стать обедом? – Стол не очень большой, Германну приходится прижимать локти к бокам, чтобы ненароком не задеть Мюнье.  
\- Именно, - на его зубах хрустит обломок кости. Поморщившись, Мюнье аккуратно сплевывает его в салфетку. - Мы можем только помочь сделать лучше условия его жизни чтобы со своей бараньей точки зрения он был счастлив. Чтобы, когда придет время, он даже не понял, что ему причиняют какой-то вред.  
Ньют фыркает, чуть не выплевывая всё, что у него было во рту.  
\- Это, конечно, - шамкает он, показывая на Мюнье вилкой, - Если мы не допускаем мысли, что баран в один прекрасный день не взбрыкнет и не проломит вам грудную клетку своей костяной башкой.  
\- Но в этом и миссия тех, кто более разумен, - предвидеть.  
\- У меня был один знакомый, умнейший человек, который был уверен, что может спланировать всё, - Ньют откидывается на спинку стула, потягиваясь, но забывая при этом отложить приборы, - Безупречное следование распорядку дня, забота о здоровье – всё, что вообразите. А однажды он, выходя из душа, поскользнулся и разбил голову о пол. Насмерть. И, заметьте, кафель вовсе не хотел причинить ему вред. В отличие от гипотетического барана, - словно спохватившись, Ньют резко швыряет вилку и ножик на стол и тянется к яблоку в стоящей посередине стола вазе.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, - негромко произносит Германн, стараясь смотреть только в свою тарелку, - Что я здесь не для того, чтобы обедать и рассуждать об отвлеченном?  
\- Отвлеченном? – недоуменно уточняет Мюнье, - Что вы, доктор Готтлиб, всё, о чем мы говорили, имеет к делу _самое прямое_ отношение. Нам нужно, чтобы…  
\- Ты же поможешь нам? – перебивает Ньют, - Ну конечно, ты поможешь, как я мог даже подумать об обратном, ты же хороший друг, да, Гермс?  
\- Что. Вам. Нужно, – почти что по слогам произносит Германн.

Он не сразу понимает, что ему отвечает Мюнье. Сознание отторгло самую мысль как безумную и омерзительную, и все же Готтлиб переспрашивает:  
\- _Что_ я должен сделать?  
\- Нейромост для массового дрифта, - поясняет Ньют, который в одной руке держит яблоко, а в другой неуклюже вертит небольшой изогнутый ножичек для фруктов, - Полторы сотни – двести человек, - он очень неумело отрезает кусок яблока, сильно поранив при этом палец, но даже не поморщившись, - Плюс-минус пара десятков.  
У Германна перехватывает дыхание.  
\- И могу я узнать, зачем это вам?  
\- Из всех ныне живущих только три человека видели Антиверс, и двое из них сейчас в этой комнате.  
\- Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, - максимально сдержанно начинает Германн, - вам нужен нейромост для синхронного дрифта неопределенного числа человек только чтобы устроить им экскурсию в Антиверс?  
Произносить эти слова - уже кощунство. Антиверс – последнее, что ассоциируется у Германна с развлекательной прогулкой и отдыхом. Равно как и массовый дрифт. Да, конечно, во время Кризиса Разлома в строю были Егери и для трех, и даже четырех пилотов, но то был итог тщательнейших отборов кандидатов и скрупулезной отработки алгоритмов. Вряд ли фанатики собираются так же серьезно подходить к делу, как сотрудники проекта, а даже если бы и попытались, то найти более сотни дрифт-совместимых человек совершенно нереально.  
\- Это будет неоценимый опыт для наших прихожан, - совершенно спокойно отвечает Мюнье, так буднично, словно речь и в самом деле идет об экскурсии.  
\- Заодно можно проредить строй, - вворачивает Ньютон, которого снова начинает разбирать смех, - Устроить, так сказать, _зачистку_ от недостаточно искренне верующих, - Мюнье выразительно вздыхает и смотрит на Германна с немым «Как это отвратительно не смешно!» во взгляде.  
\- Никого не заставляют идти в дрифт, а тех, кто не захочет, никоим образом не будут за это упрекать. Каждому решению свое время. Это как... крещение. Преступно торопить человека принять столь важное решение, а заставлять силой - еще большее преступление. Я не столь сведущ в тонкостях процесса, как вы, - прижав ладонь к груди, Мюнье делает учтивый маленький поклон. - Но я понимаю, что человек, находящийся в дрифте против своей воли, только подвергнет всех еще большему риску, - Благовоспитанность и гнилость Мюнье начинают восхищать Германна.  
\- А тебя же тоже крестили тетушки, даже не спросив твоего мнения? – едко интересуется Ньют, перед тем как с хрустом надкусить яблоко.  
\- Мои родители не исповедовали христианство, - сухо кивает Германн. - Но метафора ясна, спасибо, - Ньют не дает ему договорить:  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты колеблешься! – восклицает он, брызжа яблочным соком, - Прямое подключение к кайдзю через вашего личного гения! Разве не охрененно?!  
Германн судорожно дышит носом, потому что знает, что если еще раз откроет рот, то закричит. Перед глазами стоят лица двух добровольцев, которых в предкоматозном глубоком сопоре укладывали на носилки после первого в истории пробного пуска нейромоста на двух человек. Туманным облаком в сознании проносятся медицинские профайлы других испытуемых, которые следовало проанализировать, чтобы выявить баги в коде: инфаркт, кома, инсульт, сопор, идиотия, деменция, эпилепсия, кома, инфаркт, эпилепсия. У пионеров программы «Егерь» не было памятных встреч. Никто из них не дожил до конца войны. А массовый дрифт – это не «охрененно». Это – совершенное безумие.  
Не нужно рассчитывать вероятности, чтобы сказать, что половина участников погибнет, а вторая – станет инвалидами, причем в лучшем случае они еще сохранят остатки сознания в изувеченных, парализованных телах. Кем бы они ни были, он не будет причиной ни их смерти, ни их страданий. Нет.  
Ньют чавкает яблоком, заливая манжеты кровью. Германн слышит свой голос точно издалека:  
\- Я сделаю это.

***

Обратно в его «камеру» Германна сопровождают Ньют и приставленный к ним Чен, который оказался длинноносым служкой, выглядящим так, словно он не спал всю ночь. Германн не стал бы со стопроцентной уверенностью утверждать, что у него в кармане нет телескопической дубинки или пистолета.  
\- Я очень, _очень_ рад, что ты согласился, - щебечет Ньют, всплескивая руками. Германн старается не смотреть на капли крови, которая продолжает сочиться из глубокого пореза, - Это так классно! Это настолько упростило нам работу, ты не представляешь. И, ну, мы снова будем работать вместе. Разве это не прекрасно? Думаю, это прекрасно.  
\- А что _Ньют_ думает насчет этого?..  
\- Что он?.. – Ньютон чуть запинается, - Что _я_ думаю?  
\- Неужели он видел недостаточно смертей?  
\- Я хочу показать им правду, только и всего. Наглядно рассказать про них и про нас. Как это ты говорил? Меня ждут великие свершения? Ну так вот он, вот мой шанс.  
\- Ньютон! – Германн хватает Гейзлера за рукав, останавливая, - Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, _что_ вы затеяли. _Они погибнут_. Ты хороший человек, ты не можешь… - Ньютон раздраженно стряхивает его руку:  
\- Не рассказывай мне, чего я не могу!  
Резко вспыхнул сухой, электрический треск, острая боль ожгла шею, и дыхание сперло - Чен пустил в ход шокер. Германн запнулся, роняя трость и падая на одно колено.  
Звонкая пощечина разрезала воздух. Моментально ставший белее бумаги служка схватился за лицо.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?! – рокочет зловеще раздваивающийся голос Ньютона, который уже замахивается для нового удара. Чен съежился, прикрывая голову. – Что ты, _тварь_ , себе позволяешь?!  
Боль в ушибленном колене вскипает жгучими искрами. По-прежнему оглушенный из-за удара током, Германн уже нашаривает трость, когда Ньют наклоняется к нему и с жуткой гримасой страдания на лице, словно от невыносимой пытки, помогает подняться. Германну показалось, что на едва уловимое мгновение выражение муки сменилось шалой улыбкой, и Ньютон ему подмигнул, прежде чем, не отпуская его, снова обернуться к служке:  
\- В следующий раз…  
\- Следующего раза не будет, - сипит Чен, на его порозовевшей щеке алеет размазанный кровавый след.  
\- Правильный ответ.

Уже у двери, ожидая, пока Чен разберется с ключами, Германн спрашивает, не особенно надеясь на ответ:  
\- А если бы я отказался? Разрабатывать этот ваш протокол дрифта.  
Ньютон равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы нашли бы того, кто согласился. Только вот он вряд ли был бы настолько человеколюбив, чтобы попытаться свести потери к минимуму. Ты ведь действительно не хочешь, чтобы они все погибли, правда? – Германн молчит, - Ты говоришь, что _я_ хороший человек. Но хороший человек тут _ты_ , – по-прежнему молча, Германн отводит взгляд. Ньютон легко гладит его по щеке. - Славный, славный Гермс.


	9. Всё, чего ты не ожидаешь

Когда Германн берет в руки мел и встает перед широкой черной доской, то единственное, что он чувствует – растерянность. С чего начать? За что взяться в первую очередь? Определить, сколько терабайтов данных придется на каждого участника дрифта в первый момент подключения? Рассчитать объем информационного потока в пиковый момент?  
Ньют копается в сваленных посреди комнаты коробках с оборудованием с энтузиазмом ребенка, разбирающего подарки, и непрекращающиеся шум, шорох, треск, равно как и ощущение того, что за ними неотрывно наблюдает стоящий неподалеку Мюнье, сбивают с толку. Германн заносит руку – и опускает её.  
\- Сколько будет участников?  
\- Чего-чего? - Ньют поднимает перед собой спутанные мотки проводов, - ты полюбуйся: какие залежи нам перепали!  
\- Сколько будет участников? – строго повторяет Германн. – И, бога ради, тебе обязательно нужно именно сейчас завалить всё этим хламом?  
\- Узнаю старого доброго Германна по тому, как он ласков и миролюбив, - подмигнув, Ньют переворачивает коробку, и все провода вываливаются на линолеумный пол перепутанной кучей, похожей на клубок змей.  
\- Ты не ответил.  
\- Пляши от полутора сотен. Потом посмотрим.  
Подавив тяжелый, вымученный вздох, Германн снова поворачивается к доске. Он не может не вспомнить один из самых амбициозных проектов – начатого незадолго до заката программы американского Егеря на шесть человек. Кандидаты в пилоты несколько лет играли за Бостон Ред Сокс. Разработчики утверждали, что дрифт-совместимость в этом экипаже близка к девяноста процентам и, конечно же, они смогут управлять Егерем. Всё, что удалось звездам бейсбола - удержать нейронное рукопожатие в течение полутора минут, а затем команда получила своих питчера, раннера, кетчеров и бэттеров в инвалидных колясках и с выраженной идиотией.  
Русские - в пику США - пытались сделать своего Егеря на семь пилотов. Нейронное рукопожатие продлилось не больше тридцати секунд, после чего система выдала перегрузку и сработало аварийное отключение, однако, несмотря на то, что в строй испытуемые летчики не вернулись, клиническим идиотом никто из них не стал. А ведь объем нейронной нагрузки в обоих случаях вычисляли отнюдь не программисты-первокурсники.  
Ньют запрыгивает на один из столов и звучно хлопает в ладоши.  
\- Ну как, уже придумал, что будем делать? – поморщившись, Германн качает головой.  
Прямое соединение, как в классическом дрифте, исключается сразу: после определенного предела нагрузка общего сознания становилась чрезмерной. Германна можно было бы разбудить посреди ночи и он без труда назвал бы формулу, по которой вычислялся объем нагрузки на каждого отдельного участника, исходя из количества пилотов, их дрифт-совместимости и типа нейромоста. При идеальной совместимости предел был – четыре человека. Дальше – первая помощь, а то и реанимация.  
\- У вас есть коммутатор? – мел сухо стучит по доске, пока Германн считает, насколько использование коммутатора поможет снизить нагрузку. Подошвы липнут к грязному полу, и это раздражает.  
\- А что, сам собрать не сможешь?  
\- Раз вы затеяли массовый дрифт и вам так изумительно везет в ряде рискованных и откровенно сомнительных авантюр, то _неужели_ , по какому-то _счастливому стечению обстоятельств_ , у вас не найдется коммутатора? – как бы он ни скучал (в глубине души) по непрекращающемуся противостоянию и ссорам в лаборатории, он отвык от постоянного напряжения, и насмешливый тон Ньюта начинает действовать на нервы. Германн прикидывает факторы, влияющие на объем нейропотока, и не может удержать всё в памяти.  
Уже после Кризиса Разлома дрифт пытались поставить на коммерческие рельсы в качестве средства для мозгового штурма, для чего были разработаны нейрокоммутаторы, призванные уменьшить общую нагрузку посредством фильтрации информационного потока. Этакий облегченный вариант, участники такого упрощенного дрифта не погружались полностью в сознания друг друга, а скорее получали возможность подсмотреть, пролететь сверху над ландшафтом чужого сознания. В презентациях это преподносилось как способ «раздвинуть границы обыденного», «упростить диалог», «помочь взаимопониманию». На деле от нейрокоммутаторов вскоре отказались, и компании-разработчики разорились одна за другой: частота несчастных случаев зашкаливала, а затраты на реабилитацию участников и упущенные выгоды от их временной нетрудоспособности оказались слишком большими. Ни одна идея, сгенерированная во время подобных мозговых штурмов, не смогла покрыть расходов на их проведение и компенсацию последствий.  
Что было в тех разгромных статьях, критикующих дрифт как развлечение в целом и коммутаторы в частности? Некорректная настройка? Предварительная проверка дрифт-совместимости была недостаточно полной? Не учли предельное значение нагрузки и индивидуальную выносливость?  
Мел летит в сторону и, с сухим, едва слышным шорохом ударяясь о стену, переламывается пополам.  
\- Нет, так решительно невозможно работать!  
\- Что не так? – бывший до этого бессловесной тенью, Мюнье бесшумно отделяется от полумрака в углу, где до этого сидел, и подходит ближе.  
\- Мне нужны личные дела всех участников. Пол, возраст, IQ, болезни, особенно психические, видели ли кайдзю, при каких обстоятельствах. Чем скорее предоставите – тем лучше. С вашими возможностями до конца недели должны уложиться.  
От удивления и возмущения наглостью Мюнье весь поджимается и словно становится выше.  
\- _Обычный дрифт_ обходится без таких подробностей, - цедит он осторожно. Ну конечно, наверняка Ньют рассказал. Словно готовый подтвердить любое подобное предположение, тот оборачивается к Германну, демонстрируя извлеченную из очередной коробки материнскую плату от старого компьютера, и глумливо стирает со щеки воображаемую слезинку.  
Наверняка, в первый раз подключаясь к мозгу кайдзю, он даже не подумал предварительно просчитать риски – и ему банально повезло остаться в живых, – однако сейчас было бы преступной глупостью не принять во внимание характеристики участников, если только Германн рассчитывает на то, что выживет большая их часть.  
\- Обычный дрифт по сравнению с вашей богопротивной затеей – горный ручей в сравнении с Амазонкой. Повторю, если кто-то вдруг еще не понял: с одной стороны – горный ручей. С другой - тысячи кубических метров коричневой воды пополам с грязью, в которой плавает всё – от аллигаторов и ванделлии [1] до отходов химкомбинатов и старых кроссовок.  
Мюнье сжимает и без того тонкие губы, сдерживая недовольство и, очевидно, из последних сил стараясь не ронять маски ласкового наставника. Германну даже приятно его злить, причинять неудобство и практически заставлять быть у себя на побегушках. «Чем скорее предоставите – тем лучше» - в следующий раз он потребует отчет.  
\- Может быть, вам что-нибудь необходимо, _кроме_ этих досье?  
\- Спасибо, ваши люди все предоставили.  
\- Я не имею в виду материалы для работы.  
\- Тогда мне необходимо знать, где сейчас Тайо Ванг.  
\- Там, где должен быть, - и по его тону совершенно понятно, что никакого другого ответа Германн не получит. Ньютон, не выпускающий из рук всё ту же материнскую плату, прищурившись, смотрит то на одного, то на другого и даже не старается перестать улыбаться во весь рот.  
\- Вы боитесь, что я на вас кому-то донесу или это вам ваша вера запрещает рассказывать? – ответа не следует, и Германну хочется рассмеяться, - Господи, да вы и в самом деле во все это верите! Я-то думал, вы просто пудрите людям мозги и получаете кучу денег с благодарных прихожан.  
Мюнье слушает его, уже не очень успешно скрывая гнев, и Германн почти доволен, что довел его, однако, совладав с собой, Мюнье лишь сухо бросает, пристально смотря Германну в глаза:  
\- Я не подвергаю сомнению вашу веру в числа и был бы признателен, если бы вы не делали того же с моей верой. В чужой монастырь...  
\- Вы _сами_ приволокли меня сюда! - взрывается Германн, - Без сознания, накачанного транквилизатором. Вы едва не убили меня, судя по всему, убили тех, кто меня сопровождал, а теперь – «в чужой монастырь»! Прекратите делать вид, что вы менее умны, чем вы есть. Вам это не дается. Вера в монстров-спасителей?! Вам лучше верить в то, что я не сделаю ничего, чтобы убить всех ваших пешек! Хотя, нет, стойте. Вы верите как раз в обратное. Вы _сами_ хотите стать спасителем и помочь вашим почитателям попасть в лучший мир досрочно. Ведь вы же не пойдете? Да? Зачем вам? Там боль и ужас. Кто в своем уме пойдет туда?! Пусть пушечное мясо выжигает разум, а вы останетесь светочем и путеводной звездой с кружкой для пожертвований в твердой валюте!  
Он не замечает, что переходит на крик, пока в горле не начинает першить. Запыхавшись, Германн заходится в кашле. Мюнье ждет, пока тот переведет дух:  
\- Конечно я пойду в дрифт вместе с моими братьями и сестрами, - кротко и покладисто кивает он, - Мы все знаем, что это опасно, но если бы мы не верили, то не были бы здесь. Спасибо за вашу честность, доктор Готтлиб, Я рад, что нам удалось поговорить по душам. Приношу искренние извинения за то, что отвлек вас от работы. Пожалуйста, продолжайте, - коротко поклонившись, он уходит, оставляя Германна с мерзким ощущением того, что он только что предал сам себя и сказал гораздо больше, чем следовало, и ощущение это ему слишком хорошо знакомо.

***

О возвращении Ньюта с совещания кафедры весь дом узнает по оглушительному хлопку входной двери и топоту, который едва ли заглушается постеленным в прихожей и на лестнице ковролином. Не сразу попав ключом в замочную скважину, Ньют открывает дверь квартиры чуть ли не с ноги, громко оповещая весь этаж:  
\- Детка, я дома! И, угадай, кто стал самым популярным научным руководителем в этом году?  
\- Еще раз так назовешь меня, - доносится голос Германна из ванной, – и станешь самым непопулярным человеком в этом доме.  
\- И ведь это даже не самая потрясная вещь за сегодня! - слышится плеск.  
\- Тебе не надоело объявлять все новости с порога?  
\- Не могу молчать, когда такое происходит! – Германн практически видит, как Ньют, потирая руки, ходит туда-сюда, - А что, мне надо было послать вперед себя курьера с письменным уведомлением и парочку глашатаев?  
\- Письменное уведомление было бы нелишним, - откидывая голову назад, Германн с нарочито страдающим вздохом опускается ниже, почти полностью погружаясь в воду, - чтобы я успел запереться в звуконепроницаемой комнате  
\- У нас нет такой комнаты. Смирись, тебе от меня не деться, - Ньют берется за ручку двери в ванную и дергает пару раз, - ты что, заперся? Серьезно?  
\- Я рад, что ты, как никто, печешься о моем личном пространстве и всегда предоставляешь мне шанс уединиться, - фыркает Германн. Через дверь ему глухо слышно, как Ньют продолжает нетерпеливо шагать взад-вперед по коридору, разрываясь между желанием рассказать всё сразу и желанием дождаться Германна, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Ньютон выдерживает около десяти секунд.  
\- Ох, черт с тобой, - Германн довольно улыбается, - в общем, слушай: на западе Илинга [2], на складах у реки, бобби накрыли подпольную точку, где продавали препараты кайдзю.  
С громким всплеском Германн садится и тянется за полотенцем, чтобы вытереть глаза.  
\- И каким образом это связано с аспирантами?  
\- Как?.. чт?.. да никак вообще! С колледжем связались _серьезные люди_ и, ну, я говорил с ректором, которая говорила с _серьезными людьми_ , и – представь себе, Гермс, – конфискованное перейдет в собственность университета! – судя по звуку, Ньют сделал неуклюжий пируэт, - а по факту – в мое полное распоряжение!  
\- Потрясающе, - с максимальной невозмутимостью вздыхает Германн, осторожно выбираясь из ванной и кривясь, когда ноги касаются холодного пола.

После горячей воды весь мир кажется омерзительно холодным. Продолжая вытирать мокрые волосы, Германн в запахнутом халате неспешно выходит из ванной:  
\- Так значит, в этом году под твоим крылом жаждет писать диссертации целых пять человек? – закатив глаза, Ньют с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, оттягивая нижние веки:  
\- Ты вообще слушал меня?! _Препараты кайдзю_ , Гермс!  
\- Полагаю, твоя слава самого терпимого и доброго преподавателя идет впереди тебя и все эти избалованные дети рассчитывают на то, что ты в своем неизмеримом добродушии сам всё за них напишешь, - Ньют не сразу соображает, что ответить. С видимым усилием отведя взгляд от шеи Германна, он восклицает:  
\- Вовсе нет!  
\- Конечно-конечно, а не с тобой ли это было, что студент принес черновик статьи, а тебе так не понравился вывод, что ты пересчитал статистику и всё переписал?  
\- Э-это не я, это кто-то другой, - с шутливой усмешкой Ньют тянет за пояс халата. Германн смотрит на него с деланным вежливым интересом и не предпринимает никаких действий. - Спальня?  
\- Думал, ты не предложишь.

***

Лодка скользит под ветвями низко склоняющихся к реке ив. Течение сильное и Германну не нужно грести, только чуть править курс – его постоянно сносит к левому берегу. Краем сознания он еще улавливает, что всё происходит во сне, но это ощущение быстро покидает его, оставляя только всепоглощающее спокойствие. Спокойствие, которого, казалось, никогда не будет в его жизни, наполненной вечным противостоянием – с кайдзю, с подавляющим призраком отца, с Ньютом, с самим собой…  
Закрыв глаза, Германн опускает весла, глубоко вдыхая сырой запах ила. Он слышит оклик – кажется, Ньют зовет его – и оборачивается на звук, но никого не видит. В этот же момент протоку накрывает широкая черная тень, и страх скручивает внутренности: огромный металлический ковш экскаватора с плеском и скрежетом опускается в воду в пятидесяти метрах от лодки. Поднимается, зачерпнув склизкий ил, половина которого выливается из ковша обратно в воду – мутные, коричневые завихрения расцветают вокруг падающих в реку комьев грязи – вываливает зеленоватую массу на берег и снова зачерпывает.  
Вода закручивается воронками вокруг ковша с каждым его погружением, и холодное осознание того, что его несет прямо под стрелу работающего экскаватора, заставляет Германна опереться о дно и что есть сил налечь на весла. Но течение ускоряется, и мышцы от непривычной нагрузки вскоре начинают ныть, на лбу выступает пот.  
Измазанные машинным маслом поршни ходят туда-сюда, и воздух наполняет густая вонь от перегретого двигателя. Нужно пристать к берегу. Быстро утерев лицо манжетой, Германн перехватывает весла удобнее, но именно в этот момент накатившая сзади волна выбивает их из рук и лодка, взбрыкнув, стремительно несется в сторону работающего экскаватора с такой скоростью, словно у нее есть мотор. Наверное, именно этот мотор производит такое дикое жужжание, грохот и скрежет. Шум нарастает, становясь невыносимым, и бросив весла, Германн закрывает уши руками, спасаясь от разрывающего перепонки грохота. Ковш поднимается уже над самой его головой, и потоки ила льются на костюм, затекают за шиворот, залепляют глаза.

Задыхаясь, Германн смотрит в потолок, пытаясь прогнать из головы очертания нависающего над ним экскаватора. На тумбочке рядом жужжит телефон, дерево усиливает этот звук до гулкого гуда. Проморгавшись, он отвечает на звонок и из трубки на всю комнату разносится истерически громкое:  
\- Ньют! Доктор Гейзлер! Вам нужно быть в колледже!  
\- Третий час ночи, вы в своем уме? – голос Германна холоден, как лед.  
\- Я не… а где Ньют?  
\- Спит!  
Ньютон вытягивает руку из комка одеял и, пытаясь наощупь найти телефон, несколько раз задевает Германна по носу. Тот раздраженно хлопает Ньюта по ладони и передает ему мобильник.  
\- Лучше чтобы у них был действительно важный повод, - прикрыв микрофон, бормочет Гейзлер, не открывая глаз.  
\- Я же говорил тебе не разбрасываться номером…  
\- Здорово, Кайл, - Ньют широко зевает.  
\- …Любой аспирант в истерике может позвонить тебе хоть посреди ночи…  
\- Что у вас случилось?  
\- …что они и делают на регулярной основе. А у некоторых, в отличие от тебя, очень чуткий сон и подобные звонки сбивают весь режим.  
\- Хей-хей, Кайл, дружище, помедленнее, а то ты будто читаешь мне лекцию по мнимым числам.  
\- …Ты-то потом спокойно уснешь, тогда как мне до утра считать овец, а у меня семинар первой парой…  
Что случилось нечто ужасное, Германн понимает за несколько мгновений до того как побледневший Ньютон, совершенно изменившись в лице, сухим, надломившимся голосом бросает: «Буду через полчаса». Понимает по льдистому холоду, волной поднявшемуся в солнечном сплетении – ужасу Ньюта.  
Гейзлер с трудом, суетливо, но бестолково собирается: надевает футболку навыворот и несколько минут пытается натянуть брюки, пока не понимает, что надевает их молнией назад. Германн отвечает: «Ключи на полке рядом с пропуском» прежде, чем Ньют произносит: «Можно взять твою машину?».

Снова заснуть оказалось проще, чем Германн думал. Утром он уже считал, что звонок посреди ночи – элемент кошмарного сна, а Ньюта вызвали в колледж потому что взорвалась одна из плохо загерметизированных банок с новыми препаратами кайдзю. Но, приехав на свой семинар, Германн узнал, что в корпусе, где обычно шли занятия ксенобиологов и где располагалась лаборатория Ньюта, отменены все лекции и семинары.  
Ему хватает самообладания, чтобы самому не отменить занятие – что было бы исключительно непрофессионально – и уже после семинара, отпустив студентов, Германн заходит в свой кабинет, чтобы быстро оставить все бумаги и не тащить их в другой корпус. Он вздрагивает, видя там Ньюта. Гейзлер сидит на краю стола и выглядит совершенно потерянным. Кажется, он сидел так последние полтора часа и даже не двигался, что в случае с Ньютом повод для тревоги.  
\- Ты давно здесь? – спрашивает Германн. Ньют даже не смотрит на него.  
\- У тебя не очень хороший замок.  
\- Это не ответ.  
\- Мои аспиранты вчера решили устроить вечеринку в лаборатории, - помолчав, он нервно хихикает: - А ведь меня не позвали. Что, я слишком старый уже?  
\- Ньютон.  
\- У нее был инфаркт, - выдыхает Гейзлер, сутулясь, будто слово в одно мгновение вытянуло из него все силы. – Работа, диссертация, проблемы с визой, хреновый график, нервы, еще и выпила много… ты же читал, что болезни сердца молодеют?  
\- У кого был инфаркт? – уточняет Германн, ощущая всё большую растерянность, уже похожую на оторопь. Ньют отвечает непечатным ругательством.  
\- Ты из своего стеклянного шара вообще выходишь иногда?! Сибил, моя аспирантка! Ты ее не знаешь, потому что тебе начхать на всё, что происходит со мной, на всё, что мне важно! – Ньют спрыгивает со стола, - К черту!  
Германн встает между ним и дверью. Ему самому очень не по себе и, да, он согласен, что побыть в одиночестве было бы неплохо, но панический побег в никуда – это не то, что он разрешит себе или Ньюту. Не то, что допустимо сейчас.  
Всплеск злости уходит столь же резко, как и начался. Ньют со вздохом закрывает глаза и прислоняется к плечу Германна так, будто у него уже нет сил стоять на ногах – давно знакомый жест измотанной усталости, когда уже не остается внятных слов. Больше всего ему хочется уйти. Он не просто хочет скрыться от внимания, спрятавшись в чужом кабинете от любопытных глаз, – он хочет исчезнуть, но такой роскоши не может себе позволить ни он, ни Германн.  
\- Я д-должен съездить к ее родителям, - мямлит Ньют глухо. Обнимая Ньюта за плечи, Германн медленно делает глубокий вдох – главное не вспылить так же, как Ньют только что, и не сказать непоправимого.  
\- Ты не поедешь, - произносит он твердо, - Родители Сибил уже в курсе, а твои соболезнования и раскаянье – не то, что им сейчас поможет. К тому же… ты не умеешь соболезновать, - вздрогнув, Ньют поднимает на него полный ужаса взгляд, и Германн холодеет, понимая, что сказал то, что нельзя было: Ньют смотрит так, будто его ударили. Он пытается исправить ситуацию, ведь это исключительно логично, объяснить, почему Ньют неправ и почему ему не нужно сейчас ощущать себя оскорбленным: – Ты знаешь, о чем я. Мы это уже проходили. Ты перечислишь им всё то, что сказал мне, а потом будешь сидеть в углу и безуспешно пытаться держать себя в руках. Как думаешь, им _действительно нужно_ сейчас слушать обо всех причинах, приведших их дочь к инфаркту, когда ей не было и тридцати? Им _действительно нужно_ успокаивать _тебя_?..  
\- Дура! – вдруг взрывается Ньютон, резко вскакивая и сбрасывая руку Германна со своего плеча, - Дура! Дура! Какая же дура! Они читают интервью с пилотами, а потом думают: хей, я же тоже крутой, как вареное яйцо, я же прекрасный и божественно великолепный, лучший студент братства каппа-альфа-хрен-собачий, конечно я выдержу нейронное рукопожатие и не сдохну в корчах! Подключившись через сделанный из хлама нейромост! Надо быть психом, чтобы решить, что это отличная идея! - « _Психом или мной_ », улавливает Германн невысказанное завершение фразы.  
\- Сделанный из хлама нейромост? – осторожно уточняет он.  
\- Я разрешил им собрать, - кривясь, как от физической боли, отвечает Ньют, - Попробовать. По инструкции из дип-нета. Никто не собирался его запускать. Это было просто чтобы проверить, а смогут ли. На пустом прогоне ничего не заработало, я решил, что можно его оставить. Пусть стоит в углу.  
\- А они починили.  
\- Ага. Починили, - вздыхает Ньют, пустым взглядом смотря в окно.  
А за окном происходит жизнь, через стену слышно, как ходят по коридорам студенты, переговариваются, смеются, и всё это такое далекое, что кажется – ни Германну, ни Ньюту никогда не быть там.

***

Дождавшись, пока шаги Мюнье затихнут, Ньютон оборачивается к Германну:  
\- Я же говорил, что он тот еще фрукт! И ведь всегда так, куда ни попадаешь – везде находятся такие _фрукты_. Сначала ты думаешь, что в Шаттердоме без Пентекоста бардак, и такой: «хм, а не будет ли в университете спокойнее?». Приходишь туда – а там клубок змей. Ты уходишь к частникам – и там на тебя со всех сторон шипят. А потом ты оказываешься здесь, вот уж где все идейные: общие цели, великое благо, все такое. Переступаешь порог – и падаешь в яму с кобрами, - понизив голос, Ньютон шепчет, - Никто, кроме меня, здесь тебе не доверяет.  
\- Я даже не могу предположить, что бы могло стать причиной этого, - Ньют начисто игнорирует сарказм, восклицая только:  
\- Да они же чокнутые! Кругом враги, весь мир против нас.  
\- Поразительный накал паранойи, - еще холоднее чеканит Германн, - У них совершенно нет предпосылок так полагать.  
Ньют громко смеется. Германн слышит странный фоновый звук, похожий на непрекращающийся гуд проводов, и не сразу понимает, что это в его голове. Он устал, но, кажется, к этому придется привыкнуть, если только он не хочет сойти с ума. Постоянное напряжение, постоянная, выматывающая бдительность, готовность в любой момент ударить или бежать – вот что его ждет, и с этим придется смириться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Согласно байкам именно эта рыбка может забраться в уретру, если вдруг человек вздумает помочиться, стоя по пояс в Амазонке.
> 
> [2] Один из крупнейших лондонских районов.


	10. Девять баллов по шкале Рихтера

Несмотря на то, что его жизнь замкнулась в круге «жилая комната – лаборатория» (даже едят они среди чертежей и оборудования), Германн знает, что погода снова меняется: суставы ноют, будто их выкручивают, а череп как чаша, до краев наполненная болью, двинешься – и потекут ядовитые капли, разъедая кожу и мышцы. Мигрень накатывает в начале дня – спадая к полудню и снова усиливаясь часам к шести, чтобы оставить измотанного Германна в покое к ночи.  
Легкость, с которой они получают практически всё оборудование, какое бы ни запросили, пугает и наводит на мысль, что у Свидетелей должны быть покровители из высших чинов, но Германн старается не думать об этом, сосредотачиваясь на задаче и безумной, отчаянной надежде, что их укрытие найдут прежде, чем они успеют закончить нейромост.  
Осознание того, что он увяз в паутине чужих интересов и, по сути, превратился в фигурку на гигантской шахматной доске, не приносит облегчения. Германн никогда не был силен в интригах и поэтому вместо того, чтобы с первого же своего дня в этом храме настраивать сектантов друг против друга, – заведомо невыигрышная стратегия при его неспособности строить козни – он делает то, что получается лучше всего: молчит. И слушает.  
Несмотря на то, что он практически не выходит из лаборатории, а окружают его по большей части люди, настолько плохо говорящие как на английском, так и на общепринятом китайском диалекте, что для иностранца вроде Германна понять их не представляется возможным (и это кажется совершенно не случайным совпадением), Германн пытается составить план здания. Он не рискует делать какие-либо заметки или оставлять в предоставленном ему ноутбуке шифрованные файлы, успев убедиться, что за последние годы Ньютон стал гораздо лучше разбираться в программировании, так что нельзя спускать со счетов вероятность взлома.  
Вскоре Германн уже знает, что охрана у двери лаборатории меняется каждые четыре часа и что основные службы проходят по понедельникам и субботам – видимо, отсылка к тому, что день К, когда из Тихого Океана вышел Треспассер, пришелся на понедельник, а обезвредить кайдзю удалось к субботе. Мюнье, время от времени посещающий лабораторию, то и дело приглашает Германна посетить службы, делая это максимально ненавязчиво и даже подшучивая над «научным интересом» и «расширением кругозора». Несколько раз Германн даже принимает приглашение, только чтобы сойти с маршрута «жилая комната – лаборатория» и составить приблизительное представление о размерах и устройстве храма, и он не может не подметить, что Мюнье не просит приходить на эти службы Ньютона и вообще старается не заходить в лабораторию, если Ньют там. А Ньют едва ли отрывается от сбора нейромоста. Когда Германна приводят утром в лабораторию – он уже здесь. Когда Германн в сопровождении того же конвойного уходит – Ньют остается. Он суетится, кричит на всех, шумит, грохочет, паяет, ломает, чинит, чертит – и усыхает на глазах.

\- Почему ты не ешь? – Германн посыпает сахаром свою овсянку и дует на всё еще чересчур горячий кофе. Ньютон уже минут пятнадцать сидит напротив и поправляет чертеж на экране планшета, даже не притрагиваясь к своему завтраку. – Почему ты не ешь? – повторяет Германн. Ньют, весь вспыхивая от вопроса, раздраженно восклицает:  
\- Будто у меня есть время на эти глупости! – Германн отставляет чашку и кладет прибор на край тарелки.  
\- Отложи планшет, - негромко просит он. Помедлив, Ньют слушается, но выглядит при этом настороженно и враждебно, будто готов в любой момент броситься вперед и вцепиться в горло Германна. Это нервирует и сбивает с мысли. Германн осторожно вкладывает в руку Ньюта его ложку. Тот недоумевающе косится сначала на Германна, потом на ложку, потом на кашу. - Это едят, если вы забыли. И если вы его не накормите, скоро вы останетесь без посла. Ослабьте контроль, позвольте ему самому сделать хоть что-то, пока он не дошел до дистрофии, - теперь Ньютон смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой ненавистью, стискивая ложку так, что она того и гляди переломится, и Германну кажется, что сейчас эта ложка окажется у него в глазнице.  
Сверху доносятся распевные молитвы – лаборатория располагается прямо под главным залом церкви, но Германн не уверен, что будет услышан, даже если начнет кричать в голос, умоляя о помощи – и вовсе не потому что прихожане поют слишком громко.

Ньютон ест медленно, сосредоточенно пережевывая жидкую овсянку, он по-прежнему держит ложку неловко, с, совершенно определенно, излишней силой и можно услышать, как клацают зубы. Наконец, одним глотком выпив весь кофе, Ньют резко поднимается, от чего Германн невольно вздрагивает, но Ньют лишь бормочет неразборчиво, смотря в стену поверх головы Германна:  
\- Мне… надо… спать, - и выглядит он так, словно действительно борется со сном, проигрывая самым жалким образом. Если Германн прав и кайдзю действительно на время ослабили контроль над своей марионеткой, то сейчас Гейзлер, вымотанный сутками работы на пределе, готов уснуть даже стоя. Будет удивительно, если его не обнаружат потом, спящим на полу посреди коридора.

***

Убедившись, что его чашка опустела, Германн окидывает взглядом комнату. На этот раз Ньют не успел за ночь переставить все столы и притащить еще несколько коробок материалов для шлемов. Всё то же: исписанная доска, несколько ноутбуков на длинном столе и в углу – темная махина коммутатора. Шлемы Ньютон собирает чуть поодаль, толстые мотки проводов поблескивают как внутренности только что освежеванного животного и Германн втайне рад, что ему не приходится заниматься сборкой и прикасаться к ним. Его задача – это код. А в коде ошибка, которая не дает даже начать процесс. Еще вчера при тестовом запуске, имитирующем дрифт десяти человек, система выдала: «невозможна инициализация протокола», что значит – Германн ошибся, и мысль об этой ошибке заставляет руки дрожать. Если он ошибается – нужен ли он вообще?  
Взгляд и выражение лица засыпающего Ньюта все не выходят из головы. Сонно моргающий, измученный Ньют продолжает смотреть на него, даже если Германн сосредотачивается на цифрах и думает только о цифрах. Цифры. Только цифры. Святые, благословенные цифры. Его якорь адекватности. Но это не помогает. Мигрень лишь усиливается. Интересно, - думает Германн, жмурясь, чтобы дать усталым глазам отдых, - что-то может сделать его состояние еще хуже?  
\- Доктор Готтлиб? – доносится со стороны двери как ответ на незаданный вопрос, и Германн, на автопилоте переводя ноутбук в спящий режим, мученически вздыхает.  
Шаги Вальберг практически не слышны - кроссовки на толстой подошве отлично глушат звуки, однако с расшитым парчовым платьем сочетаются очень странно. Германн подчеркнуто осматривает ее с ног до головы, выражая презрение наиболее подходящим к ситуации образом: каждой черточкой лица.  
\- Более чем неуместный наряд для допроса, - цедит он. Уголок его рта нервно подергивается, и улыбка выходит откровенно кровожадной, но Вальберг лишь кокетливо пожимает плечами.  
\- Допрос был вчера, сегодня – опера. Переобуюсь в такси, - из-за жесткого, плотно прилегающего к шее высокого ворота она едва ли может двигать головой, поэтому она оборачивается и наклоняется всем торсом, словно на ней шина Шанца. Женщина достает из маленькой сумочки флешку. - Кстати, вот информация, которую вы просили, - Германн смотрит на флешку, словно это ядовитая змея, и жестом показывает, чтобы Вальберг положила ее на стол рядом с ноутбуком, но не прикасалась к Германну.  
\- Только один вопрос: когда вы просили встретиться с вами в Берлине, вы уже знали, к чему всё идет?  
\- А стоило бы тратить силы, если бы мы в вас сомневались? Но, признаться, Итан надеялся на то, что вас не придется особенно уговаривать. Он полагал, что вы сами захотите войти в дрифт. Ну, сами понимаете, чтобы дотянуться до человека, которого любите…  
\- Вы забываетесь, - холодно перебивает ее Германн.  
\- А как же всё это: «в следующий раз вы скажете, что этого вовсе не было» - «так низко я не паду»? Уже начинаете отрицать?  
\- С кем я точно не собираюсь обсуждать этот вопрос, так это с вами. Чен – и тот будет гораздо более удачным выбором собеседника, - услышав свое имя, стоящий у двери Чен чуть оборачивается в их сторону, - он хотя бы прямо обозначил свою позицию, начав наше знакомство с шокера. Это было предельно лаконично и кристально ясно.  
\- Откуда столько злости? Вы плохо себя чувствуете?  
\- Оставьте меня! – отразившийся от стен крик возвращается к нему, усиленный десятикратно, и Германн хватается за голову, давя страдальческий стон. – Руки! – он сдерживается, чтобы не ударить Вальберг про протянутой ладони, готовой взять его за плечо или покровительственно похлопать по спине. У этих людей вообще есть представление о личном пространстве?!  
Если бы он поднял глаза на монитор ноутбука, то увидел бы в отражении погасшего дисплея, что Вальберг на мгновение скривилась, стараясь подавить гримасу не то страха, не то жалости - но совладала с собой и, встряхнувшись, разгладила несуществующие складки на платье.  
\- Еще увидимся, доктор.

Германн не видит, как женщина уходит. Сквозь застилающую мир пелену головной боли, он быстро читает файлы, пытаясь прикинуть шансы получить на выходе если не успешный дрифт, то хотя бы не полную катастрофу, и с каждым профилем становится всё более хмурым, а мигрень всё сильнее бьется в висках.  
Сто пятьдесят человек. Шестьдесят восемь женщин, восемьдесят два мужчины от двадцати до шестидесяти двух лет. Практически все на момент дня К жили или учились в прибрежных районах Тихого океана. Своими глазами видели кайдзю сто сорок два человека, большая часть пережили несколько атак. Пострадали в ходе атак девяносто восемь. Из них тридцать один – серьезно. Четырнадцать – сотрясения, двадцать – переломы. Двое получили инвалидность, оба – по слуху. Нет никого, чей родственник или близкий друг не погиб из-за кайдзю.  
И эти люди все еще верят в клыкастых мессий! Невозможно представить, какие бездны разверзнутся в дрифте, составленном из сознаний, настолько искореженных войной и собственной фанатичной верой. При одной мысли, что ждет их всех – этих сумасшедших, опасных, жестоких, но все-таки людей – внутренности скручивает от ужаса. Германн не хотел бы быть на месте кого бы то ни было из них.  
Вспышка боли заставляет забыть обо всем остальном, и Германн с тяжелым вздохом опускает голову на клавиатуру. Снова шаги.  
\- Я не собираюсь беседовать с вами по душам, - шипит Германн, - убирайтесь.  
\- Это вам, - поясняет гортанный и хриплый голос Чена. Открыв глаза, Германн видит рядом с собой на столе стакан воды и таблетку в блистере. Стараясь шевелиться как можно меньше – каждое движение это пытка, он заперт в аду, – он отодвигает стакан. - Не сомневайтесь, доктор Готтлиб, это лекарство. Никто не имеет против вас зла. Вы гораздо полезнее, когда вы живы, - Германн выпивает таблетку под немигающим взглядом охранника, - а теперь вам желательно пройтись, - Чен не очень хорошо владеет английским и часто использует слова не к месту, но его приказ (Германн ни секунды не сомневается, что это приказ) вполне понятен.

***

Боль выстреливает в виски как из строительного пистолета, когда Германн поднимается. Колени подгибаются, идти он может, только опираясь на Чена, и, наверное, унизительнее ситуации с ним еще не случалось за все время его пребывания в храме Свидетелей Древних.  
Стены коридора расступаются, и на мгновение кажется, что от солнечного света, пробивающегося через белёсые облака, под закрытыми веками вспыхивает красное пламя. Германн резко вдыхает носом. От волны свежего воздуха – во всяком случае, более свежего, чем в лаборатории – начинает кружиться голова, и Германн, замкнутый на своем мученическом страдании, не замечает, как его ведут в центр неухоженного, заросшего кустарником треугольного двора к небольшой площадке, где стоят жесткие, металлические скамьи. На одной из них сидит мужчина, читающий книгу. Германн не сразу узнает в нем Мюнье. Увидев Германна с его сопровождением, тот мягко улыбается, закладывая страницу, на которой остановился.  
\- Не ожидал. На вас тоже действует погода? – не отвечая, Германн тяжело опускается на скамью напротив. - Госпожа Вальберг еще не дала окончательного ответа? – на китайском обращается Мюнье к Чену. Тот качает головой. – При следующей встрече напомните ей стоимость аренды ее квартиры.  
Германн безучастно смотрит себе под ноги. Он не старается сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь, - он вообще едва ли слышит, и упускает момент, когда обращаются уже к нему.  
\- Не уверен, что нам удастся вернуть мозг кайдзю, но если все-таки это получится, то…  
\- То понадобится, - головная боль постепенно отступает, однако это совсем не значит, что Германн настроен беседовать, - полностью переписать значительную часть кода, чтобы включить его в цепь нейромоста.  
\- Но вы же сможете это сделать?  
В дальнем конце двора – приходится щуриться, чтобы разглядеть, – решётчатые ворота. Через них виден размытый силуэт города, смутные тени снующих людей, и сердце мучительно колет: счастливые, им совершенно нет дела до того безумия, которое творится всего в нескольких метрах от них.  
\- Почему бы вам самим не заняться этим? Судя по тем файлам, которые мне передала ваша подручная, Вальберг, в списке самоубийц есть отличник биотехнического факультета Цинхуа [1].  
\- О, она вовсе не моя _подручная_ , как вы выражаетесь. Мириам, чтобы накопить на магистратуру, работала «белым человеком», знаете, кто это? – Германн презрительно кривится, подобная синекура для европеоида, который своим присутствием придает компании вес в глазах партнеров, по определению не могла вызвать у него что-либо кроме презрения, - а пристрастившийся к хорошей жизни человек _очень_ надежен. Даже более чем надежен. Он _предан_ тебе и тому, что ты можешь дать.  
\- Пока никто не может дать больше.  
\- Но таких нет. Что касается вашего вопроса – в Цинхуа учился я, но, вы же понимаете, каждый должен быть на своем месте. Я говорю с людьми – вы говорите с числами, и, поверьте, если бы я мог, я бы не просил вас помочь, - Германн не может сдержать сухого смешка. « _Просил_ »! Хорошая просьба! – Так на чем же вы остановились, доктор Готтлиб?  
\- Соединение через коммутатор.  
\- Оно обеспечит минимальную нагрузку, как я понимаю?  
\- Наименьшую из возможных. Но этого всё равно слишком много.  
\- А если, к примеру, перекрыть один из потоков?  
\- Вы упускаете основной смысл дрифта. Нейромост создавался не как аппарат для чтения мыслей, он должен был разделить нагрузку двух сознаний, чтобы они могли управлять Егерем. Задачи перекрыть один из потоков не стояло никогда.  
\- Но теоретически возможно совершенно не делиться своим сознанием и просто поглощать информацию от другого участника? – с искренним интересом продолжает расспрашивать Мюнье.  
\- Если вы считаете, что получать информацию, как вы выразились, _просто_ , то должен вас разочаровать. В нашем случае, если весь объем данных будет исходить от одного человека – он не выдержит. Я полагаю наиболее рациональным использовать следующий вариант…

Германн осознает вдруг, что он тростью чертит на дорожке все схемы подключения, которые рассматривал для массового дрифта, и подробно рассказывает о каждом варианте, обо всех их преимуществах и недостатках, а голос его звучит _увлеченно_ , и омерзение к самому себе заставляет осечься на полуслове. Сухо кашлянув, он торопливо выпрямляется, занимая более уместную, правильную позу – спина прямая, колени сжаты, сцепленные в замок руки опираются о трость.  
\- Вы могли найти кого угодно, - теперь Германн избегает смотреть на проповедника, - я не единственный был в этом проекте.  
Мюнье улыбается с молчаливым мягким укором – неужели так сложно догадаться? – и Германн понимает, что ответ всегда находился на поверхности: кого можно шантажировать Ньютом? у кого найдется сострадание и к человеку, который пытался уничтожить мир, и к тем, кто готов пожертвовать собой ради смертей десятков и сотен?  
\- Кстати, доктор Готтлиб, - голос Мюнье будничен и учтив, - вы не будете так любезны прийти завтра на проповедь? Мы вспоминаем явление Ямараши. Я был бы очень рад видеть вас там.

Когда в октябре 2017го объявили, что возле Лос-Анджелеса появился новый кайдзю, названный Ямараши, Германн был далеко от эпицентра – но, разумеется, в головном центре проекта «Егерь» внимательно следили за развитием ситуации и он видел всё в прямом эфире: обрушенные здания, переполненные убежища, грузовые вертолеты, несущие Егерей над поверхностью залива к месту боя.  
Германн преисполняется гордости, смотря за тем, как один Егерь – его, его детище! – с всплеском приземляется в воду и, выпрямившись, занимает боевую позицию, а второй – я писал его код! я! – в это время уже идет твердыми шагами к кайдзю, громящему порт на острове Терминал [2].  
Его отвлекает жужжание телефона в кармане – полное восклицательных знаков сообщение от Ньюта (первое за пару месяцев после их провальной встречи вне интернета в начале года) об их коллегах: «Мила и Джон поехали на терминал!! хотели увидеть твоих егерей в деле!!! дебилы!!!». Ошарашенный Германн вглядывается в кадры с камер наблюдения на вертолетах: порт выглядит так, словно пережил девятибалльное землетрясение – здания практически сравняло с землей, из обломков нескольких разрушенных складов поднимается черный дым.  
Ямараши задирает уродливую голову и издает оглушительный рев. Кажется, вторую часть «Анатомии ксено-существ» придется дописывать Ньюту.

Поднимаясь и жестом показывая Чену, что он хочет уйти _сейчас же_ , Германн сдерживает последний вопрос, который вертится на языке: а надолго ли хватит его гуманности?

***

Главный зал и прилегающие к нему коридоры увешаны бумажными гирляндами и гофрированными фонариками с холодными синими и зелеными диодами вместо свечей. Сектанты действительно готовились встречать «день явления Ямараши», и странно представлять их – тех, кто брал на себя ответственность за теракты, – за вырезанием бесконечных гирлянд. Это даже более странно, чем осознание того, что их убежище находится у всех на виду, посреди одного из жилых кварталов.  
Отказавшись от предложенного ему стула – больше из упрямства и попытки создать у самого себя иллюзию хоть какого-то контроля – Германн (с неизбежной охраной в лице всё того же Чена) стоит слева от монументальных зубов кайдзю на их кованых подставках и наблюдает за всё прибывающими прихожанами. Он не хочет думать о том, что все эти украшения могли делать и дети прихожан, не заставшие войну дети, которые искренне считают, что Разлом и кайдзю, – не более чем страшные сказки. Кто-то, проходя мимо, коротко кивает, большинство же проходят молча, опуская глаза и не решаясь показать, что действительно видят Германна, который впивается взглядом в каждое лицо, пытаясь заметить хоть проблеск разума, малейший след способности понять, в какие бездны безумия они так стремятся. Ничего из этого он не видит. Зато подмечает другое и, хотя он вымотан вчерашней мигренью, Германн не может удержаться от ремарки:  
\- Неужели тебе не найдется места в этом вашем мистическом мире монстров? – Чен непонимающе смотрит на Германна и тот думает, что, возможно, использовал слишком сложные обороты, - в ваш белый рай вообще пускают тех, кто не владеет английским или у вас строгий расовый контроль?  
\- Служба на китайском будем через час после этой, но мы рады видеть все.  
Выдавливая кривую натянутую улыбку, Германн, стиснув правой рукой трость, нервно перебирает в воздухе пальцами левой, то и дело проверяя, по-прежнему ли флешка во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Хоть что-то, что дает ощущение стабильности. Он вздрагивает, когда его с размаху хлопают по плечу, и торопливо убирает руку, совершенно четко ощущая, как между лопаток скатывается капля испарины.  
\- Понимаю твое недоумение. Они такие забавные: сначала радостно празднуют годовщину появления каждого кайдзю, а потом рыдают, потому что их чудесный спаситель был цинично забит бездуховными металлическими кулаками Егеря.  
Ньют положительно сияет, пусть его лицо всё еще немного опухшее после долгого сна – Чен сказал, что Ньют проспал больше суток. Волосы выглядят влажными. Наверняка пытался взбодриться, сунув голову под кран с ледяной водой. Германн никогда не находил этот способ эффективным, но из-за этого Ньют сейчас выглядит даже… похожим на себя _тогда_ (конец учебного года, экзамены, закрытие проектов, памятное мероприятие для сотрудников Тихоокеанского оборонного корпуса – если ты хочешь успеть всё, у тебя не так много времени на сон). _Тогда_ Ньют функционировал на кофе и холодном душе, отказываясь признавать, что именно из-за всего этого у него скачет давление, и делая вид, что это не ему плохо, а у Германна обострение тревожности.  
\- Ладно, я бы поболтал о старых добрых деньках, но извини, дружище, мне пора начинать.  
Следовало бы понять, что сегодня его звездный час. Хотя бы по тому, что Мюнье, зайдя в молельню в окружении небольшой свиты, не поднимается на свой постамент, а встает неподалеку – с вежливой хищной улыбкой на губах, заставляющей подумать о том, что его власть здесь не настолько безгранична, чтобы запретить Ньюту появляться на людях. По крайней мере, теперь. Когда среди Свидетелей Древних появился тот, кто _действительно_ говорил с Предвестниками [3].

Поднявшись на возвышение для проповедника, Ньют внимательно осматривает собравшихся и пару раз громко хлопает в ладоши, хотя это совершенно не нужно, все взгляды и без того прикованы к нему, и первое же, что хочется сделать Германну – уйти, чтобы не видеть этого цирка. Закатав рукав, Ньют показывает татуировку.  
\- Правда же хорош? Сделал где-то месяца через полтора после атаки. Сказали бы мне десять лет назад, что я буду стоять здесь перед вами и рассказывать… ох, а о чем, собственно, я рассказываю? Выглядит, будто мне Эмми вручают. Лучший актер второго плана, спасибо маме-папе, - он нервно смеется и кажется очевидным, что он не готов, что он не может удержать внимания слушателей.  
Германн снова видит _того_ Ньюта. Ньюта, который никогда не знал, с чего начать, если нужно было говорить официально и серьезно. На секунду он даже рад этому, но наваждение спадает практически сразу же и только накатывающие волнами отголоски головной боли отвлекают от мерзкой, тянущей тоски. Разглядеть выражение лица Мюнье он не может, но ручается, что тот выглядит очень довольным.  
\- Наверное, я бы сказал какую-нибудь банальность. «Идите за своим сердцем», «верьте – и вера укажет путь», «по делам их воздастся им» - ну всякая такая херня. И вам бы понравилось. Вы бы аплодировали с таким же энтузиазмом, с каким встречают любую набившую оскомину пошлость.  
Если бы по рядам слушателей пробежал ропот недовольства завуалированным оскорблением, Германн поверил бы, что здесь люди, а не андроиды, но все они… молчат. А Ньют пронзительно смеется и лица у сектантов такие, будто за этот его дробный смешок они готовы продать всё и всех.  
\- Глупости какие, правда? Вместо этого я лучше спрошу. Задам те самые, важные, нужные вопросы, ответы на которые уже скажут нам, что делать дальше.  
Он выдерживает драматическую паузу, предупредительно подняв указательный палец, хотя никто и не пытается его перебить.  
\- _Во что вы верите_? _Кому вы верите_? Что вы считаете истиной и ради чего умираете? Что ваша священная книга? Sola scriptura [4]. Почему вы не следуете букве одного, верного источника? – он чуть медлит, словно ему действительно интересен ответ, но продолжает прежде, чем кто-то успевает сказать хоть слово, - Да потому что у вас его нет! У вас вместо этого стопка цветных журналов! Вы даже не можете… даже не можете определиться, зачем в наш мир пришли кайдзю. И знаете, в чем ваша беда? В чем одна наша большая, общая беда: мы охотно слушаем и слушаемся, но не задумываемся о том, _кого_ мы слушаем. Тот, кто лишь увидел со стороны – можно ли считать, что он заслуживает доверия? Если считать, что любой свидетель - равно пророк, так у нас почти три четверти мира пророков. Это как-то портит общую картину, не считаете?  
В этот момент Германн очень жалеет, что не видит Мюнье. Старательно скрываемая ярость от собственного бессилия, осознание того, как он ошибался, сделав ставку именно на Ньюта, отчаянная попытка сделать вид, что всё по-прежнему идет согласно его плану, деланная поддержка и нарочито экстатический вид - Германна устроил бы любой из этих вариантов. Сейчас он как никогда солидарен с сумасшедшим, чей голос, то и дело срывающийся на более высокий тон, разносится по всему залу. Солидарен с ним в ненависти к фальшивому пророку, возомнившему себя посланником выдуманных им же богов и требовавшему кровавые жертвы своим идолам.  
\- А что такой человек, _случайный свидетель_ , что он действительно _знает_? Имеет ли такой человек, имеет ли он _право_ указывать вам, как жить, и требовать ваших жизней в обмен на _прощение_?!  
Ему по-прежнему отвечают молчанием, но это молчание _согласия_ , и воздух в зале уже трещит от напряжения. Германн не удивился бы, увидев искры статического электричества, мечущиеся между трепещущими гирляндами и тканевыми занавесями.  
\- Вы увидите всё сами, - почти кричит Ньют. - Вы пойдете за мной и вы увидите всё своими глазами!

Сначала зал озаряет ослепительно яркая вспышка, в следующее же мгновение раздается громкий, гулкий хлопок, за ним еще один, и Германн на миг думает, что оглох: звон в ушах перекрывает все звуки. Он инстинктивно закрывает лицо руками и даже не чувствует боли от мелких, колючих искр, которые рассыпаются по всему помещению, взлетают вверх, к бесконечным полотнищам ткани под потолком, окатывают взревевшую от ужаса толпу градом ожогов. Гирлянды вспыхивают в одно мгновение, следом начинают тлеть занавески.

Германн приходит в себя уже за дверьми молельни. Словно оглушенный, едва ли соображая, он идет за Ченом, который то и дело оглядываясь, бормочет:  
\- Взорвали фейерверки. Их должны были пускать вечером. Потом. После службы. Зачем они взорвали их?  
Из зала слышны взрывы петард и чьи-то крики «Унесите их! Быстрее!». Германн понимает, что они беспокоятся из-за зубов кайдзю. Топот ног где-то за спиной и становится всё дальше, глуше.  
\- Куда мы идем? – Германн замедляет шаг, пока не останавливается, - все идут туда. Все уходят из храма, - его не контузило, но перед глазами пляшут красные пятна, а мысли не выстраиваются так стройно, как хотелось бы, и это раздражает так же, как саднящая боль в кистях и запах горелого трикотажа от жилета.  
\- Доктор, - Чен резко хватает его за плечо, - мы идем туда, где безопасно.  
Всматриваясь в его лицо, Германн снова, с ошарашивающей его самого ясностью понимает, что не верит ему. А следом приходит ненависть – ослепительно недвусмысленная, холодная ненависть к этому наглому сопляку, который предает его и вместо того, чтобы помочь выйти из храма, в действительно безопасное место, лишь глубже уводит его на дно безумия.

Удар коленом в пах, еще один - раскрытой ладонью по шее, и Чен кулем падает на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Германн не знает, насколько сильно ударил. Шок не дает ему осознать не только то, что этим он мог и убить, но и то, что оставлять бессознательного человека в здании, где начался пожар, - практически все равно что переломить Чену кадык и ждать, пока отекшая гортань перекроет кислород.  
Сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на неуклюжий бег, который совершенно точно не прибавит в скорости, но вызовет мучительную боль под ребрами, Германн решительно оборачивается и идет к выходу, смешиваясь с толпой прихожан. В воздухе уже пахнет синтетической гарью. После этого прохлада двора так же ошарашивает, как мысль о том, что он только что ударил человека. Где-то в глубине души шевелится мысль, что надо кого-то предупредить о том, что в коридорах храма лежит оглушенный им Чен.

«Они хотели моей смерти, - убеждает себя Германн, уверенно пересекая двор. На него не обращают внимания. Все слишком напуганы, - я сделал то, что должен был».  
Судя по тому, что из дверей храма еще не вырываются языки пламени, огонь удалось взять под контроль. Не дожидаясь, пока кто-то его хватится, Германн ступает в арку ворот, за которыми уже начинается город, когда его окликают:  
\- Эй, Гермс. Хочешь пропустить всё веселье, а? – Ньютон, скрестив руки на груди, стоит в нескольких шагах от него и смотрит не со злобой, а с дьявольской, бесовской усмешкой одержимого.  
Сердце пропускает удар, чтобы в следующую секунду забиться так часто, что Германн всерьез боится задохнуться.  
\- Это единственный выход, о котором ты знаешь, - понизив голос, поясняет Ньют, - куда бы еще ты пошел?  
За его спиной, как единая многоголовая гидра, толпятся прихожане, на мгновение забывшие о пожаре, и кажется, что у них всех - белых и азиатов - одно бледное, безразличное лицо с мутными рыбьими глазами.  
Германн быстро оглядывается на ворота. Ему остается совсем немного. Еще метров десять - и он уже в городе. Он сможет позвать полицию, он может закричать так громко, как только получится – или смешаться с толпой и исчезнуть. И возможно его даже не смогут догнать. Но Германн не двигается с места, околдованный взглядами, скованный ужасом.  
Ньют подходит ближе.  
\- Почему ты не пошел с Ченом? – спрашивает он вкрадчиво. - Тебе действительно никто не желает зла, ну, точно не желал, пока ты кое-кому не вмазал по яйцам. Твоя безопасность – наш, мой приоритет. Я бы ни за что не оставил тебя в опасности. Ты же знаешь это, Гермс. Ты же знаешь, правда?  
Что-то в его голосе заставляет Германна насторожиться. Помня о тех вспышках, когда через маску фанатика прорывался знакомый ему Ньют, Германн ждет, что услышит тихое «Подыграй» или хотя бы увидит, как Ньютон подмигивает ему, - но Ньют одним резким, уверенным движением выхватывает из его кармана флешку, будто уже знал, что она там.  
\- Серьезно? – стены тоннеля усиливают его смех, и кажется, что весь мир наполняет этот резкий, скрежещущий звук. – Гермс, серьезно? И куда ты собирался это отнести? В полицию? Список без имен и фамилий – очень информативно. Я думал, ты будешь хитрее.  
Разочарование настолько сильно, что похоже уже на физическую боль. Флешка выскальзывает из пальцев Ньюта и сухо стукается об асфальт.  
\- Ньютон, прекрати это, - Германн знает, что его голос не звучит решительно или твердо, как должен бы, что каждое его слово только выдает отчаянье, но он не может молчать, - Ньютон, не надо. Ньютон, послушай меня. Пожалуйста…  
\- Я тут подумал, - безжалостно продолжает Ньют, - и решил, что коммутатор это слишком скучно. Будет прямой дрифт, - он размашисто наступает на флешку. – Германн в ужасе смотрит, как осколки корпуса с хрустом перемалываются под каблуком в пластиковую крошку, и может только бормотать, монотонно, на одном дыхании, словно в помутнении:  
\- …Ньютон, пожалуйста. Ньютон, ты не должен этого делать. Ньютон, не надо. Ньютон, пожалуйста. Не надо…  
Осмотрев подошву ботинка, Гейзлер равнодушно пожимает плечами:  
\- А что? Ты же гений. Уровень сложности «новичок» для тебя должен быть оскорблением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Университет Цинхуа - расположенный в Пекине один из ведущих университетов Китая  
> [2] Остров Терминал - искусственный остров в Лос-Анджелесе, преимущественно занятый производственными мощностями и портами.  
> [3] Теперь прекёрсоров будут звать Предвестниками, потому что у меня ломается мозг это слово воображать.  
> [4] Sola scriptura - «Только писание» - один из тезисов Реформации, заключающийся в том, что единственным источником может быть только Библия. Очень хотелось добавить в текст отсылки к тезисам Мартина Лютера


	11. Время недомолвок

\- Мы собираем мост из какого-то хлама, - пнув ногой кусок железа, Ньют надевает защитную маску и берется за сварочный аппарат, - у моего культа должно быть получше с деньгами!  
Германн игнорирует его. Сейчас у него нет сил думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Отказ от идеи использовать коммутатор означает, что Германн должен исправить код: теперь ничто не ограничивает объем информации, которой будут обмениваться участники дрифта, а значит лед, по которому он идет, тонок как никогда.

Несмотря на всю абсурдность происходящего - в подвале переделанного под храм завода делать нейромост для, прости, господи, одновременного дрифа полутора сотен человек и разума кайдзю, Германн не может отрицать того факта, что происходящее ему в определенной степени начинает _нравиться_. Ему стыдно и жутко это признавать, но ему _нравится_ , что у него снова есть цель, что ему брошен вызов, и мозг с упоением решает поставленную задачу, с которой не сталкивался еще никто. Ему приходится одергивать себя, напоминая, что от него зависят жизни и, более того, он пытается обвести вокруг пальца явно неадекватных, но оттого не менее опасных фанатиков.  
Германн ожидал, что в ситуации такого стресса осколки мыслей и воспоминаний в его голове не замолкнут ни на минуту, но ошибся. Получилось наоборот: мозг, занятый обработкой такого количества информации, не успевал думать о чем-либо еще. Гораздо проще было не размышлять, не пытаться вспоминать и пропускать мимо ушей все разрозненные фразы, которые то и дело бросает Ньют. Он постоянно что-то бормочет, будто бы даже пытается обращаться к Германну, и из этого фонового шума тот вычленяет лишь обрывки.  
«Как удивительно легко мы загоняем себя в эволюционный тупик! Бережем слабых, больных, увечных, ненормальных»  
«У нас есть такой потрясающий наглядный пример, как не надо жить – и мы хотим его вышвырнуть на помойку»  
«Они деградировавшие потомки некогда развитой расы» - эти слова выдергивают Германна из его сосредоточенной отрешенности и заставляют напрячься.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Кайдзю, - Ньют выпускает из рук готовую металлическую основу для шлема (та с гулким стуком падает на стол) и снимает маску, - их предки достигли такого процветания, что, по сути, потребность в способности к мышлению, в мозгах, совершенно отпала, так что они использовали наследие предыдущих поколений и тупели от века к веку.  
\- А как же разломы?  
\- Если тебе один раз объяснят, как включить кофеварку, ты же сможешь запустить ее снова? Кайдзю и запускали свою гигантскую кофемашину раз за разом и не встречали ни одного соперника, который заставил бы Предвестников по-настоящему задуматься. Ты же видел, что они только и делали, что клепали всё более крупных кайдзю. Прогрессом это можно назвать с натяжкой.  
\- А крылья и кислоту для них кто тогда разработал?  
\- За это надо благодарить спонтанное озарение. Я не говорил, что они абсолютно тупы.  
Германн про себя молится, чтобы эти слова никто из охранников не понял. Если Ньют начнет распространяться на тему деградировавших кайдзю, то Германн уже скоро услышит разговоры о том, что пророк, конечно, велик и прекрасен, но _что-то с ним не то_ , и одна мысль об этом внушает ужас – если Ньютон провалится как кумир секты, то, очевидно, от него с легкостью избавятся. Причем это вовсе не значит, что Германна просто так отпустят. Холод страха хватает за горло и Германн ищет спасение в привычных ему ядовитых ремарках:  
\- Восхитительно, - фыркает он, поднимаясь, чтобы сделать на меловой доске отметку об исправленных ошибках кода, - ты основываешь свои выводы на том, что пообщался с нечеловеческим сознанием и предположил, что ты правильно их понял? Это теперь называется наукой? На каком вообще языке ты разговариваешь с ними? Сомневаюсь, что они выучили английский.  
\- О, не сомневайся: мы уже говорим гораздо лучше, чем многие ваши мигранты, - елейно улыбается Ньют, - ты ведь не сможешь с уверенностью сказать, разговариваешь ли ты еще с _ним_ или уже с _нами_ , - Германн не хочет, искренне не хочет признавать это, но Предвестники правы: он уже не способен. Остается уточнить лишь еще одну вещь:  
\- Значит ли это, что хотя бы иногда, но все-таки мне отвечает Ньют?..  
\- Я думал, ты меня достаточно хорошо знаешь, чтобы отличить, - Германн не успевает осознать эти слова, потому что Ньют отрывается от микросхемы, отложив паяльник с дымящимся припоем на подставку, спрашивает - ты же пойдешь со мной? - внутри Германна что-то с треском рассыпается на части. Он должен был ожидать этого. Но он не был готов.  
\- Будто у меня есть выбор, - сдержанно цедит он, и Ньют смеется.  
\- Я же тебя знаю. Даже если бы я позволил тебе выбирать, ты бы все равно не остался в стороне. В самый последний момент ты бы пришел и: «я пойду с тобой». Предложил бы разделить нагрузку, как тогда. Ну, и скучно ведь умирать в одиночестве. Мне вот не понравилось бы. Знаешь, ведь наш первый дрифт с Элис, ну, первый после перерыва, прошел не очень гладко…  
Говоря, Ньют ходит туда-сюда, – что-то исправляя здесь, что-то подкручивая там, но при этом описывая вокруг Германна сужающиеся круги, точно готовящаяся к нападению акула.  
\- Сначала всё прекрасно, все здесь, и ты – все. Все – часть тебя и ты сам одновременно, и всё правильно, как и должно быть. И вдруг – ты один и это мучительно и страшно, словно у тебя нет больше тела, словно от тебя осталась только боль, а ты сам исчез, ведь ты _не можешь_ быть один. А потом твой ассистент пытается сделать тебе искусственное дыхание, а зубы у него просто ужасные, один клык натурально разваливается, и весь день во рту вкус гнилья.  
\- Тебе нужно чтобы меня стошнило на микросхемы? – ядовито интересуется Германн. – Насколько я знаю, припой все-таки больше подходит для пайки.  
\- Но неужели, – круги становятся всё уже. Ньютон курсирует вокруг него на расстоянии менее метра, делая непривычные, плавные пассы руками. - Неужели ты не хочешь снова побывать в дрифте? – голос становится опасно заискивающим и чужим. Для Ньюта такие интонации были невозможны, и в трезвом, и в пьяном виде ему не давалась подобная роль. И, тем не менее, вот он, рядом, и слова вязкие и тягучие, и это жутко, и колени подгибаются, под грудиной тянет. Германн точно стоит по пояс в холодной воде посреди стремительного потока. Хочется зажмуриться и упасть назад, на подставленные руки, в пропасть, на дно Марианской впадины. Падение на доверие, когда доверия нет.

Ньют пододвигается еще ближе, вставая прямо за спиной Германна. Прерывисто вдохнув, тот закрывает глаза. Германн чувствует, где находятся руки Ньюта, несмотря на то, что ладони даже не касаются одежды. Вверх – вниз. Плавное, ласкающее движение. Вверх – вниз. Замирают над плечами, спускаются к бедрам – и снова вверх, к плечам, ненадолго остановившись у лопаток.  
\- Себе-то не ври, - насмешливо фыркает Ньют, и от этого смешка Германна бросает в жар, парализовавший его мираж горной реки стремительно тает, оставляя после себя только колючее напряжение в икрах, - все хотят вернуться в дрифт. Дрифт это лучше, чем секс.  
Германн глубоко вдыхает носом.  
\- _Настолько_ ужасного секса у меня не было. И ты уже забыл, что силой заставить кого-то идти в дрифт означает подвергнуть опасности остальных?  
\- Но ты же пойдешь добровольно, - возражает Ньют, улыбаясь так мягко и понимающе, что его едва можно узнать, - ты ведь не хуже меня понимаешь, что только в дрифте можно поговорить с тем, кто оставил тебя навсегда.

Осознание накатывает волнами. Сначала Германн не до конца понимает, что вообще его ждет. Затем через это отрицание пробивается… досада. Он представляет, как в новостях скажут: «Тело одного из создателей Егерей было обнаружено в храме радикальной секты Церкви Кайдзю», и все будут считать, что он сошел с ума и присоединился к террористам, что он тоже поверил – но ощущает он только раздражение. В этот момент Германн не уверен, что смерть пугает его больше, чем мысль о том, что его могут запомнить как предателя человечества.

\- Могу я узнать, кто умер, чтобы освободилось место для меня?  
\- Никто. Старик Чжао утаил от нас, что у него полгода назад был инсульт, и Мюнье его исключил из списка. Так что номер 47 теперь свободен. А вот тебе стоило бы быть внимательнее, - Ньют с плутовской усмешкой грозит Германну пальцем, - китайцы не любят эту цифру. Заменил бы на 3А, как везде. А то если бы я не взял четверку, никто бы ее не взял. А так даже Чен уговорился на четырнадцатый номер. Такие смешные, правда?  
\- А кто взял сорок четыре?  
\- Мириам, - впрочем, Германну следовало догадаться по бакалавриату в университете Квинсленда и магистратуре в университете Пекина, - она не суеверная в отличие от львиной доли местных, не боится умереть дважды [1].  
«А может быть ее суеверие поколебало состояние ее банковского счета» - остается не сказанным. Широко разведя руки, Ньют потягивается:  
\- Сделаю-ка перерыв. Важный день уже скоро, никому не станет легче, если ваш главный солист будет без сил и голоса, правда, Гермс? – Германну хватает сил не отвечать на это колкостью.

***

Теперь, когда его не сверлит взгляд Ньюта и он не слышит небрежного, насмешливого тона, говорящего о дрифте как о прогулке, в глубине души Германна начинает теплиться что-то, похожее на надежду: «Ты уже был в дрифте, - убеждает он себя, делая в коде поправку на возраст: он младше Чжао, - и в этом твое преимущество. Ты знаешь, каково это. Ты сможешь выдержать еще раз».

А выдержат ли остальные? Это глупо и нелепо, но он по-прежнему беспокоится за остальных смертников, слепо идущих на заклание. Странно, но они удивительным образом стали ему близки. Может быть – Германн не хочет думать, отгоняет эту мысль – даже ближе, чем само человечество, когда Егеря только разрабатывались, а каждая атака кайдзю уносила сотни жизней. Тогда он не воспринимал людей по отдельности. Тогда это была скорее толпа, безголосая и безликая человеческая масса.  
Да, Германн знал пилотов, радовался их победам и тяжело переживал поражения, однако если бы во время операции по закрытию Разлома встал бы вопрос, стоит ли пожертвовать населением Гонконга, направив всех егерей к Разлому, Германн был бы на стороне тех, кто высказался за то, чтобы отдать город кайдзю. Потому что десять миллионов – меньше чем девять миллиардов. А сейчас…

Большой ошибкой было читать все эти файлы с информацией на каждого будущего самоубийцу, но без этого он рисковал потерять вообще всех. Теперь Германн знает их и сожалеет об этом, потом что 150 номеров без лиц и прошлого приобрели человеческие черты, стали похожи на людей с их неудачами и радостями, у которых были свои, пусть странные и не понятные для Германна, мотивы поверить в кайдзю.  
Номер 53 из-за болезни не смог закончить первый курс университета Сычуань, во время атаки Реконера он отказался эвакуироваться и наблюдал весь бой, стоя на крыше многоэтажного офисного здания. После этого номер 53 практически оглох. Номер 89 до своего знакомства со Свидетелями Древних в течение пяти лет каждое свое воскресенье проводила на одной из площадей Гонконга во временном палаточном лагере, где отдыхали такие же, как она, горничные и кухарки, у которых просто не было денег, чтобы пойти куда-либо еще в свой выходной. Именно в этом лагере она познакомилась с другой прихожанкой Свидетелей Древних. Номер 102 был послушником в монастыре Ронгбук [2], но ушел оттуда на следующий же день после того, как армии США и Королевским ВВС Великобритании удалось убить Треспассера. Номер 147, ища работу, приехал в Китай из Вьетнама и смог устроиться только мойщиком окон, он пришел в храм церкви кайдзю после атаки Хардшипа.  
Не все среди сектантов были сирыми и убогими, париями, которых жизнь выбросила на обочину (номер 87 объехал всё Тихоокеанское побережье, чтобы побывать на местах появления кайдзю), но всех их по каким-либо причинам привлекли Свидетели Древних. Кому-то больше некуда было идти, кто-то только здесь встретил сочувствие и помощь. Кто-то сам пришел к мысли, что кайдзю были посланы как божественное знамение, а кого-то убедили, как номер 23, которая заслушалась уличного проповедника.

***

\- Выглядит… великолепно.  
Германн не оборачивается, чтобы ответить. Уход Ньюта из лаборатории, - верная примета того, что скоро вместо него придет Мюнье, которая в очередной раз подтвердилась. Они словно чувствуют приближение друг друга, реагируя как магниты с одинаковыми полюсами – отдаляясь друг от друга.  
Мюнье не требует отчетов или рапортов в письменной форме на пяти страницах, но с завидной регулярностью заходит, узнать, как обстоят дела. В такие моменты очень просто поверить, что всё это - новый виток в истории Шаттердома - но затем над головой кто-то вскрикивает, вознося славу монстрам, вышедшим из океана, и Германн вспоминает, что он живет и работает в церкви кайдзю. Иногда Мюнье приносит книги, которые в итоге остаются собирать пыль в углу, еще не занятом штабелями шлемов. Германн не подает виду, но его забавляют такие подачки – будто он уже много лет не видел печатных книг и сейчас должен преисполниться восхищением. Да, конечно, печатных книг стало намного меньше (хоть они и не исчезли как вид, как это обещали к 2030 году), но предполагать, что Германна в его нынешней ситуации впечатлит монография пятилетней давности… - должно быть очевидно, что это более чем опрометчивая мысль.  
\- Я не мешаю? – вежливо осведомляется проповедник.  
\- Вы мешаете.  
Тихо улыбаясь, Мюнье делает знак охраннику, чтобы тот вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Он всё так же мягок и обходителен, однако не льстит и не заискивает, и Германн в принципе может понять, почему все эти люди пошли за ним и были готовы на такой риск как организация побега опаснейшего заключенного с военной базы. Находись он сам здесь не заложником, то не исключено, что и он бы поддался обаянию, но всё его нынешнее существование – отличная прививка от складных речей и увещеваний.

Скелет нейромоста уже возвышается посреди комнаты, похожий на обломанный позвонок кайдзю. Мюнье смотрит на него с благоговением.  
\- Изумительно, что вам удалось собрать всё так быстро, - Германн пропускает лесть мимо ушей, - с учетом… обстоятельств… эм, того, что… - Мюнье делает заметную сконфуженную паузу, прежде чем уточнить, - вам же нормально работается с ним?  
\- Не хуже, чем раньше.  
\- Представляю, как это тяжело, - не слушая, продолжает Мюнье, - знаете, вам не помешало бы проветриться…  
Германн давит усмешку. Всё преподносится так, будто массовый дрифт и нейромост для него – его инициатива и работает он исключительно по зову сердца. Хотя насчет последнего он уже не так уверен.  
\- …При нашем храме есть театральный кружок…  
\- Восхитительно. В промежутке между курсами «самодеятельность для радикалов» и «собери бомбу сам», полагаю?  
Несмотря на то, что даже в такой ситуации Германн язвит, дерзит и откровенно напрашивается на неприятности, он крайне удивился бы, услышав от кого-то обвинения в хамстве. Который день находясь в непрекращающемся состоянии стресса, скандирующего в голове: «бей или беги! бей или беги!», он не может реагировать иначе: бежать ему некуда, остается только бить. Пусть хотя бы словами.  
\- …Хотел пригласить вас посмотреть их новую постановку. Я был на генеральной репетиции и, скажу вам, Германн…  
\- _Доктор Готтлиб_ , - снова сухо бросает Германн, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что говорит.  
\- Доктор Готтлиб, - поспешно исправляется Мюнье, - Постановка получилась очень… трогательная. Не уверен, что у этого был какой-то письменный первоисточник, но преподносят как сказку, - Германн, не скрываясь, презрительно фыркает. - Я пойму, если вы откажетесь, - коротко поклонившись, Мюнье делает несколько шагов в сторону двери, словно собираясь уходить, но оборачивается. - Знаете, мой отец не был ученым, как ваш, но он тоже был очень талантлив. Неординарно талантлив. На момент Кризиса Разлома он был послом Люксембурга в Китае, ему предложили уехать, они с матерью отказались, и его перевели в консульство в Шанхае. А вскоре после окончания войны у него случился инсульт… отец прожил еще несколько лет, прежде чем произошел второй инсульт и его парализовало, но к тому моменту он уже был чужим человеком. Не только мы с матерью – никто его не узнавал. Он стал невыносим: параноидален, мнителен, раздражителен, холоден, даже… жесток. Полная противоположность тому, кто вырастил меня.  
Германн чувствует смутную тревогу, словно его пытаются спровоцировать, но отец – слишком болезненная тема, и он не может полностью осознать свое смятение.  
\- Зачем вы мне это рассказываете? Это снова один из тех разговоров на отвлеченные темы?  
\- Я сочувствую вам, - вытянутая рука Мюнье замирает в воздухе, не коснувшись Германна: заметив, что Готтлиб смотрит на него, Мюнье торопливо прячет руку в кармане. - Простите. Просто… я был в похожей ситуации, когда близкий, любимый человек превращается в… чудовище… и потом этот взгляд… когда человек знает, что умирает. И что умирать он будет долго. И он знает, что ты знаешь об этом и ничего, ничего не можешь сделать…

***

Ларс Готтлиб уходил долго и мучительно – как для себя, так и для всех, кто был рядом. Сначала он заболел («Абсолютные глупости! нет повода для беспокойства!»), и «отцу нехорошо» на год стало фоном к любым разговорам с матерью, а потом Германна попросили срочно приехать, и Ньют в порыве «никуда я тебя одного не пущу! В такие моменты нельзя быть одному!» забронировал два билета.  
Германн думал, что приедет уже к гробу и сонму рыдающих родственников – но вместо этого их встретило угасание длиною в месяц. После того, как прошел первый приступ, настолько напугавший мать Германна, что она потребовала, чтобы все дети собрались в родительском доме, отцу на какое-то время стало лучше. Собственно помощь не требовалась – были и сиделки, и врачи, и лекарства – оставалось только ждать, и на протяжении недель Германн наблюдал за тем, как костлявая фигура с узловатыми морщинистыми руками, лежащими поверх одеяла, все меньше походит на отца и как будто бы уходит вглубь подушек. И все эти недели он малодушно, эгоистично жалел о том, что отец всегда высказывался резко против эвтаназии, а мать его всецело поддерживала – теперь это их убеждение превращало в растянутую пытку не только существование медленно умирающего Ларса, но и всех родных.  
Ньютон, который в силу работы и всей своей жизни в Шаттердоме не мог не сталкиваться со смертью, был, тем не менее, до того подавлен и уничтожен мрачной и траурной атмосферой, окутавшей дом и всех его жильцов, что перманентно пребывал на грани истерики. Большую часть времени он сидел в углу курительной комнаты и делал вид, что читает что-то из домашней библиотеки – его выдавал практически неподвижный, рассеянный взгляд. Он не напрашивался на внимание и не требовал себя утешать, но каждый, кто его видел, не мог не начать сочувствовать ему – случайно оказавшемуся здесь не то родственнику, не то коллеге, но совершенно точно тому человеку, который практически не был знаком с Ларсом. Германну было досадно и завистно – к нему самому не подходили с аккуратными вопросами, не устал ли он и не хочет ли он отдохнуть, все ли с ним хорошо. Сам он должен был быть каменным истуканом, аватарой хладнокровия. И он был стоически спокоен, сдержан и корректен до самого конца.

***

Друзья и коллеги отца по очереди приносили свои соболезнования, вереница лиц сливалась в одну полосу учтивого сочувствия. Германн благодарил, повторяя одно и то же «Спасибо». Весь день он сохранял спокойное до жути лицо, ощущая только глухую пульсацию мигрени в висках, и, несмотря на Ньюта рядом, чувствовал себя более одиноким чем когда-либо в жизни.  
Уже вечером, после похорон, он зашел в спальню, ожесточенно дергая узел черного галстука, безуспешно пытаясь его развязать. Болели ноги и спина, глаза и горло жгло и от прерывистого дыхания пересыхало во рту. Ему нужна была спасительная, оздоровительная истерика, омерзительная и громкая, за которую потом будет стыдно, чтобы кричать и обвинять и иметь полную свободу ненавидеть всё – но он не мог выдавить из себя и звука.  
Присутствие Ньюта Германн скорее почувствовал – тот растерянно замер в дверях, комкая свой уже снятый галстук, не зная, ему подойти ближе или поскорее уйти. Если бы Ньют сказал что-то, хотя бы подошел и коснулся – плотину бы прорвало и стало бы легче, но Ньютон отступил назад и вернулся на первый этаж в облюбованный угол курительной комнаты.

***

Германну стоит больших усилий прийти в себя. Он смутно ощущает подступающую головную боль – словно видит грозовую тучу на горизонте, но пока не уверен, пригонит ли ее ветер сюда или отнесет прочь. А Мюнье продолжает, уставшим, негромким голосом вымотанного человека, который наконец получил шанс выговориться:  
\- …У меня не было возможности облегчить его страдания… а ведь это был бы действительно благородный coup de grace, удар милосердия [3]. Возможно, вы мне не поверите, но я до сих пор жалею, что не смог помочь отцу. Было невыносимо видеть его в том состоянии и знать, что это уже непоправимо. Однако безумие, безумие это… даже не знаю, что сказать, не представляю, каково это – быть запертым в собственной голове и медленно умирать. Мы не были знакомы с Ньютоном до, кхм, недавних событий, так что только вы сможете мне сказать, осталось ли в нем что-то от _того_ человека.

Больше не в силах изображать безразличие, Германн поднимает на него взгляд. Мюнье стоит, прислонившись спиной к шкафу, в котором хранятся запасные контакты для шлемов. Теперь он выглядит намного старше, чем обычно – осунувшийся, побледневший. Кажется даже морщины стали глубже.  
Грозовая туча становится всё ближе. Слышны глухие перекаты грома и мелкие песчинки уже летят в лицо, заставляя жмуриться. Замершие над клавиатурой руки Германна совершенно определенно дрожат, когда он холодно чеканит, делая ударение на каждом слове:  
\- Если вы назначили себя моим духовником так же, как вы назначили себя пророком, - спасибо, я не нуждаюсь ни в наставлении, ни в том, чтобы мне отпускали грехи. Что же до вашего _театра_ , то не вижу причин, по которым я бы в принципе захотел смотреть подобную чушь.  
Мюнье кривится в жалкой улыбке.  
\- Но если передумаете - дайте мне знать.  
Тугой порыв ураганного ветра ударяет с такой силой, что едва удается вдохнуть, горло словно сжимает чья-то рука. Германн закрывает глаза, позволяя головной боли захлестнуть его, и не видит, как Мюнье уходит и на его место возвращается охранник, непоколебимый и нечитаемый.

Германн сохраняет изменения в коде, описывающем работу его шлема как части нейромоста и открывает файл с общим алгоритмом. Он должен закончить свою работу, во что бы это ему ни обошлось, и он должен пойти в дрифт вместе с Ньютом. Тогда у него по крайней мере будет возможность попрощаться. Ведь Ньют все-таки прав – только в дрифте можно поговорить с тем, кого больше нет рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Цифра 4 в Китае рассматривается как крайне несчастливая, потому что иероглиф, обозначающий 4, созвучен слову «смерть».  
> [2] - Буддийский монастырь, расположенный в Тибете, у подножия Эвереста.  
> [3] - Удар, которым добивают смертельно раненое животное (хотя также это может относиться и к человеку).


	12. Из глубин взываю

Полки с пронумерованными шлемами занимают уже всю стену. Диоды на датчиках поблескивают тусклым багровым, и иногда кажется, что это глаза, и они непрестанно следят. Запуск уже завтра, определенность и осознание обратного отсчета, который пошел уже не на дни, а на часы, давит всё сильнее, и Германн просто не может не проверить всё еще раз.

«Возможно, если кайдзю знают об этом плане – а они знают, раз уж это затея Ньюта – то они готовятся к удару» - ему проще работать, представляя, что он объясняет кому-то свои действия. Если не вслух – нельзя было упускать вероятность установки скрытых камер и жучков, – так хотя бы мысленно.

«Я предпринял всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы сгладить возможные последствия. У меня есть все основания полагать, - рассуждает Германн, пересчитывая общий объем нагрузки, - что регулярный дрифт с Ньютоном был для кайдзю таким же рискованным, как и для него самого. Основная тонкость, которая отличает дрифт с кайдзю от любого человеческого нейронного рукопожатия, это то, что кайдзю – разум коллективный, понять наше эгоистичное сознание им так же сложно, как нам – их. Как программа, работающая на Python, не понимает команд в Rust. Ну или, иначе говоря, их программа не читает формат, в котором мы работаем. Нужна конвертация, специальный софт. Благодаря Ньюту они, наверняка, получили базовое представление о функционировании человеческого разума – что вряд ли им понравилось, по сравнению с кайдзю мы чудовищно, невообразимо одиноки, – и какие-то, если позволите, конвертеры у них определенно имеются, но если таких файлов будет слишком много, на их дешифровку не хватит оперативной памяти…»  
Мел стучит по доске с шумом автоматной очереди, то и дело срываясь на мерзкий скрежет, и кажется даже, что он не просто проверяет – ведь Германн знает, что не ошибался, – кажется, что сейчас он найдет _ответ_ , сейчас он поймет, что ему делать, как ему поступать.

«…Столько запросов одновременно обрушится на сервер. Система попытается их выполнить – и зависнет…»  
Германн замирает на месте, когда в мозгу с необычайной, режущей остротой вспыхивает осознание: «Этот дрифт не будет божественным откровением. Это будет DDOS-атака».

Остолбенев, он смотрит на исписанную вереницами символов доску, коротко оборачивается, бросая взгляд на ноутбук, – и явственно видит, _что_ он может сделать. 

Можно внести исправления в код так, чтобы изменить распределение нагрузки, совершенно разбалансировав ее. Тогда весь удар массового дрифта придется на Ньюта, и это практически гарантированное кровоизлияние в мозг. Но в то же время… если сначала, в первые две-три секунды, направить всё на шлем номер 4, шлем, который будет на Ньюте, а затем только запустить полноценный дрифт, обратный поток сгладит перенапряжение, которое неизбежно ударит по Ньюту, а обвал информационной лавины от ста сорока девяти человек может… может… Германн боится даже мысленно формулировать, что может случиться, и только вздыхает обреченно:  
«Если не получится, это его хотя бы убьет. А может и меня тоже».  
\- Что «и тебя тоже»? – раздается над самым ухом. У Германна ёкает в груди, и он едва сдерживает испуганный резкий вдох: он не знает, как давно начал говорить вслух и какую часть этого услышал Ньютон.  
\- И меня тоже убедит в ваших догматах, - дернув головой так, будто ворот рубашки впивается ему в шею, сухо бросает Германн, - иначе меня же убьют? Как лишнего свидетеля?  
\- Не пори чушь. Ты со мной, а значит всё окей. Ты типа апостола, или иуды, или евангелиста. Я не разбираюсь в этой религиозной херне, да и с чего бы мне, правда? - Германн пристально смотрит на него и не может понять, полагается ли смеяться над этой очередной дурной, несмешной шуткой. Возможно, он ошибался насчет Ньюта и его душевного состояния. Возможно, Предвестники обманули его, заставив подумать, что иногда он слышит настоящего Гейзлера. Возможно, никакого Ньюта уже нет. А тот, вместо того, чтобы попытаться как-то переубедить Германна, только лукаво подмигивает: – ты, главное, выспись хорошенько. Завтра мы снова увидим Антиверс, разве это не прекрасно?

Только в дверях Ньют оборачивается и неожиданно серьезно добавляет:  
\- А может ты из тех священников, которые пели, что Иисус должен умереть?  
\- Это было в рок-опере, Ньютон, а не в Библии.  
\- Да будто есть разница.

Германн какое-то время смотрит в стену, сбитый с толку, и словно издалека слышит обрывки фраз. Закрыв глаза, он может даже вспомнить.  
Вспомнить забирающийся под одежду холод раннего английского утра. Солнце, которое еще не греет, а трава в его лучах кажется хрупкой, тронь – и сломается. И Ньют, поблекший и осунувшийся, еще не пришедший в себя после ночного рейса, за завтраком читает заметку о смерти Ларса Готтлиба. Германн выхватывает обрывок фразы: «Ушел из жизни после продолжительной болезни» и кривит губы, отворачиваясь. Напоминания ему неприятны, от этого становится не по себе.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что делать, если со мной случится… такое?.. – спрашивает Ньют вдруг.  
Германн не хочет отвечать, не хочет говорить о смерти, и он молчит, но одно он понимает совершенно точно: Ньют знает, что он знает.

Пальцы быстро набирают код. Сердце бьется где-то под кадыком, Германну становится душно – его словно обкладывает со всех сторон ватой, которая глушит ощущения, создает иллюзию нереальности. Но вот последние правки внесены. С ощущением, что он вверяет себя неизвестному ему доселе богу и рассчитывать теперь может только на его милость, Германн поднимается и, удобнее перехватив трость, кивает охраннику – он готов уходить. И, бросив последний взгляд на лабораторию, на штабеля шлемов, на груды проводов, на центральный процессор нейромоста, Германн завершает для себя ту давнюю мысль, пришедшую из далекого холодного утра: Ньют знает, что он знает, что делать в случае, если с Ньютом случится что-то подобное, и _надеется, что Германн поступит именно так_.

***

Вместо сгоревших бумажных гирлянд и фонариков повесили новые. Полосы ткани тоже заменили. Только если задрать голову и прищуриться, среди полупрозрачных слоев занавесей, можно разглядеть закопченное пятно на потолке, которое указывает на то, что тут недавно был пожар. Нейромост стоит на помосте для проповедника, от него по всей комнате расходятся провода, соединяющие основную установку с полутора сотнями шлемов.  
Все речи и проповеди уже произнесены и теперь Свидетели Древних, аккуратно переступая через путаницу проводов, ищут каждый свой шлем. Лица сосредоточенные, серьезные, словно они действительно в полной мере понимают всю рискованность предприятия. Наблюдая за их копошением, Германн, которого ощутимо трясет, не хочет представлять их как отдельных личностей. 

Ньют стоит на помосте, прищурившись, он смотрит на свою «паству».  
\- Эй-эй, подруга, осторожнее, твой шлем с номером 31, - восклицает он, заметив, что молодая женщина берет шлем с цифрой «30» слева от центрального датчика. - Берите шлемы только со своим порядковым номером, - продолжает распоряжаться он, - каждый настроен строго под вас, ошибка может дорого обойтись всем.

«Мы и без того рискуем, отказавшись от коммутатора» - мысленно заканчивает Германн, сглотнув ком в горле.  
Стоя в первых рядах у самого подножья постамента, он не хочет думать о своем главном опасении: что Ньют предложит поменяться местами. С него станется выкинуть подобное, и тогда Германну живым отсюда точно не уйти. Еще до начала всей этой безумной круговерти ему отказались делать общий наркоз. Тогда он еще не был измотан месяцами сидения взаперти и работой на износ, – а теперь сможет ли он вообще выдержать дрифт?  
«Ты еще можешь всё остановить» - Германн обращается скорее к Ньюту, чем к себе, хотя у него тоже есть возможности сорвать дрифт в последний момент. Разбить тростью нейромост или не менее хрупкий шлем – и кошмар как минимум удастся отсрочить.

Один за другим люди надевают шлемы, и последние различия между ними исчезают – солдаты армии сумасшествия готовы к наступлению. Ньют склоняется над приборной панелью, в зеленоватых отсветах сигналов он выглядит нездоровым, измученным. Готов ли он сам, - мелькает мысль – уверен ли он сам, что выдержит?  
«Останови это безумие» - шумит в голове. Германн отпускает набалдашник трости (та падает), смотрит на руки – когда он успел стать настолько бледным? – и словно движимый не своей, а чужой и чуждой волей, поднимает свой шлем, надевает его. Контакты датчиков неприятно холодят кожу.  
«Остановись» - с гудом включается питание нейромоста.  
Последним шлем надевает Мюнье, и мрачный взгляд, который он бросает в сторону Ньюта, совершенно понятно говорит, что он решается на это с тяжелым сердцем.  
«Ньютон!»

Ньют, уже занесший руку над пультом, неожиданно отрывает взгляд от панели настроек и смотрит на Германна. На его лице отражается безграничное удивление человека, только что очнувшегося от глубокого сна, но обнаружившего себя не в своей постели, а на крыше многоэтажного дома.  
\- Герм? – произносит он. – Что проис?.. – и совершенно очевидно, что в это мгновение он осознает себя как никогда отчетливо, но его рука опускается на кнопку запуска, и вселенная схлопывается в беззвездный черный ужас.

*** 

Дрифт должен быть тишиной. Потому что дрифт – это погружение в бездонный океан. В молчание. Но вместо этого Германна встречает разноголосый многоязыкий хор. Голоса перекрывают друг друга, отражаются эхом, как плохо сделанная запись, сипят и потрескивают, словно слышные через старое, плохо настроенное радио. Это не океан, а звуковое болото, и Германн вязнет в нем.

«Ты не умеешь соболезновать» - сухо произносит его собственный голос.  
«Какова вероятность, что кайдзю вернутся, и у меня снова будет смысл жить?!» - кричит Ньют.  
«Ты должен пройти через третью слева рамку металлоискателя, - мягко произносит Мюнье, - она будет отключена»  
«Им _действительно нужно_ сейчас слушать обо всех причинах, приведших их дочь к инфаркту, когда ей не было и тридцати? Им _действительно нужно_ успокаивать _тебя_?..» - снова голос Германна.  
«Молодой человек, если вы не уйдете, я вызову полицию!» - визгливо-громко восклицает старик, которому отвечает утомленный молодой мужчина: «Итан, отец, меня зовут Итан. Ты снова забыл?»  
«Тогда у церкви Кайдзю появится свой Иисус»  
«Скоро, очень скоро ты увидишь рассвет в другом мире»  
«Даже если меня после этой чертовой комиссии наконец расстреляют, это и то будет интереснее»

Голоса сливаются в перекатывающийся гуд, вызывающий панический страх и оставляющий в сознании одну-единственную мысль: бежать. Бежать отсюда. Бежать. Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Меня не должно быть здесь. Я должен уйти.  
Германн глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться и – прежде чем успевает понять это, – проваливается вглубь синего омута.

***

Наконец-то – тишина. Здесь так тихо, что в ушах тонко и пронзительно звенит. Однако самого Германна тут нет. Он – бестелесный наблюдатель, и осознание собственной нереальности вызывает тревогу и тошноту. Мир неясен и расплывается по краям. Германн не может толком разглядеть, где находится, при этом он не уверен, что это место копирует какой-то один реальный прототип. Помещение выглядит как смесь лаборатории в Шаттердоме Гонконга, той квартиры, что он с Ньютом арендовал в Лондоне, и головного центра программы беспилотников в Шао Индастриз. Темная комната без окон, вымощенный ржавыми металлическими решетками пол. Ядовито-зеленым светится колба с формалином, в которой плавает мозг кайдзю, мониторы нейромоста источают холодный синий свет.

Германн не сразу замечает, что в комнате есть кто-то помимо его собственного беспокойного и бестелесного сознания. Голос негромкий, но каждое слово проникает в самое естество, вызывая тянущую, острую боль.

\- Других добровольцев не предвидится, - бормочет Ньют, вставляя пару штекеров в разъемы на колбе с мозгом, - поскольку «а» - не могу полагаться на чей бы то ни было искаженный пересказ; «б» – рисковать и пить шампанское можно _только мне_ , «в» - Гермс взглядом превратит меня в кучку пепла, если узнает, что я кого-то на это подбивал, и «г» - что-то мне подсказывает, что закон мои затеи не одобрит. Да-да, Гермс, я практически вижу, как ты качаешь головой, мол, _да неужели, Ньютон? как ты только догадался_? Видишь ли, дорогой Германн, я крайне сообразительный малый…  
Не прекращая бубнить, Ньют ведет провода от колбы к креслу, и не остается никаких сомнений в том, что произойдет дальше, когда вся комната вдруг вздрагивает. Как помехи на экране по всем поверхностям пробегает рябь и на месте Ньютона оказывается Вальберг, которая продолжает разматывать провода. 

А в кресло садится уже высокий светловолосый мужчина, чье лицо всё в мелких шрамах и которого совершенно определенно никогда не было в храме.  
«Аллен? Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?..» - хочет спросить Германн, но голоса у него нет, а перед ним уже другой человек, совершенно незнакомый: примерив шлем и убедившись, что длины провода хватает на то, чтобы откинуться на спинку кресла, он кладет шлем в кресло. Когда мужчина подходит к маленькому дисплею возле банки с мозгом, это уже некто третий. Негромко ругаясь на кантонском диалекте, он выставляет настройки продолжительности дрифта на маленьком дисплее возле банки с мозгом. Ньют молодец, Ньют теперь знает, что дрифт нужно ограничивать по времени, ведь теперь рядом с ним нет никого, кто мог бы отключить нейромост, если он снова упадет в обморок во время дрифта.

Будь у Германна голова – сейчас она бы болела до искр перед глазами. Он мог бы закричать, его могло бы стошнить, тогда стало бы легче, но плоть и кровь остались в реальности настоящей жизни, в дрифте есть только его разум один на один с не принадлежащими ему чувствами. И горечь обиды, и многотонный груз мысли, что всё это его вина, и боль от того, что никто, никто не убеждает его в обратном с должным упорством – эти мысли принадлежат Ньюту. Ньют не нашел сил справиться или хотя бы сказать вслух, и запер всё это в себе, и эти мысли гнили, отравляя его, пока наконец Ньют не попытался сбежать на другой конец света. Но – как банально! – уйти от самого себя ему не удалось. И тогда остался только один путь – попытаться сбежать в другой мир.  
Лица меняются одно за другим, так что черты начинают сливаться в одно сплошное дрожание. Пока наконец Ньют – смертельно серьезный, непривычный Ньют не садится в кресло, расслабленно вытягивая ноги. Вздохнув, он пристально смотрит перед собой, будто надеется разглядеть что-то. Может быть, заметить Германна.

Заставить себя сдвинуться с места Германну сложно, никто никогда не объяснял ему, как следует двигаться, когда у тебя нет тела. Но все помещение ощутимо вздрагивает, как при землетрясении, стены смещаются, и пол под ним сам переносит Германна ближе к Ньюту. Германну становится по-настоящему жутко, потому что в следующее мгновение вместо Ньюта он видит самого себя.  
Надев шлем, его копия какое-то время рассеянно смотрит в пространство, но вдруг поднимает на Германна серьезный, сосредоточенный взгляд – словно действительно видит его – и произносит простое, но такое обидное и болезненное:  
\- Неужели так сложно было просто поговорить?

Скрежет ломающихся бетонных плит, трескающихся перекрытий становится всё более отчетливым, пока не обрушивается, погребая под собой.

***

Германн приходит в себя от душащего кашля. Пыль висит в воздухе так густо, что тяжело дышать, из ноги торчит обломок бедренной кости, а над головой среди клубов дыма проплывает увенчанная гребнем голова Реконера, и блаженное ощущение избавления, искупления заглушает всё остальное, вытесняя из сознания даже страх. Многотонная туша кайдзю ударяется о ближайшее здание, и монстр, разинув пасть, рычит настолько громко, что это невозможно слышать. Боль нарастает, и на ее пике вдруг мир становится глуше и тише. Рычание кайдзю теперь ощущается скорее как накатывающая волнами дрожь, липкая кровь стекает по мочкам ушей. Он едва слышит глухой рокот вертолетов и гуд реактора Егеря - они осязаемы физически и возвращают сознание назад, на землю. Крик рвется из глотки - он останется жив, он не будет прощен.

А после этого плотину прорывает, и ад вырывается на свободу.

Слова и мысли оглушают. Германн видит их всех, и он – все они. С замирающим сердцем он смотрит, как Треспассер разрушает мост Золотые Ворота, точно сделанный из карт, и он – Треспассер и шкуру обжигают взрывы ракет. Вздрагивая от с трудом сдерживаемых рыданий, он стоит возле гроба. Его череп крошится под ударами металлических кулаков, и он же, маскируя страх максимально уверенной улыбкой, поднимает бокал за процветание компании. От его шагов сотрясается земля и трескается асфальт. Он вытирает испачканные мелом руки – и закладывает такой резкий поворот, что мотоцикл опасно наклоняется и колено едва ли не проезжает по асфальту. Когтями вскрывает обшивку Егеря – и рисует губной помадой на стеклянной банке с мозгом кайдзю. Он зол, он опустошен, он вне себя, он тоскует, он сходит с ума, он мстит, он обожает.

Этого становится слишком много, слишком громко. Кажется, голова сейчас лопнет, а грудина проломится внутрь, вдавленная тысячетонной мощью кошмара, и в тот момент, когда Германн практически слышит скрежет трескающихся костей, давление исчезает, и вместо него самого на части разрывается весь мир. Миллионы светящихся глаз смотрят из прорех в небе. Смотрят на него, сквозь него, в него – и нет больше слов, в которые можно было бы облечь мысли. Слова потеряли форму и рассыпались на разрозненные звуки, тонущие под лавиной страха, ненависти и боли. И больше нет разницы между ним и всеми остальными, между его страхом и чужим – всё это теперь один сплошной ком ужаса. Исчезает гравитация, пространство и время.

Наверное, так ощущается смерть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Из глубины взываю к тебе, Господи» («De profundis clamavi ad te Domine») - первые строчки католической покаянной молитвы. В иудаизме псалом, откуда взята эта молитва, читается при поминальной службе.


	13. Афтершок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Афтершок - сейсмический толчок меньшей силы, который происходит после землетрясения

Пошевелиться удается не сразу. Судорожная дрожь сводит ноги, отзываясь колючим напряжением в каждой мышце. Германн смотрит куда-то над собой, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд. Мир то расплывается, то становится четче – в такт биению сердца. Рот словно забит песком – едва ли не хрустит на зубах. Германн хочет сплюнуть, облизать сухие губы, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, но слюны нет.

Заставив себя повернуть голову – медленно, медленно, каждое движение растягивается на минуты – он видит, что Ньют лежит лицом вниз на осколках центрального датчика шлема. Он пугающе неподвижен. От волос поднимается дым, будто они тлеют. Наверняка провода не выдержали напряжения. Первый порыв Германна – броситься к нему, растолкать, отвесить пощечину, заставить открыть глаза – но он едва может пошевелить ступнями.

\- Я убил тебя, Ньютон?..

Нет сил даже толком открыть рот, пересохший язык прилипает к нёбу, и от злости на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Сейчас он не чувствует физической боли – хотя она, несомненно, есть – но боль от собственной беспомощности сильнее. Он хочет закричать, швырнуть в Ньютона тростью – но крик похож на хрип. Когда кто-то обхватывает Германна за плечи и приподнимает, сопротивляться он тоже не в состоянии.

\- Тихо-тихо, не делайте резких движений, - Германн пытается сфокусировать взгляд на лице говорящей, но мир расплывается и дрожит. Дышать тяжело, грудь будто стиснули железные обручи. - Тошнит? Видите нормально? Что-нибудь можете сказать? – снимая с Германна шлем и помогая ему сесть, тараторит Ли, та самая подруга Ньюта, не то техник Шаттердома, не то охранник в университете Фудань, что радовала сердце отца. Германн не может задуматься о том, как она вообще здесь оказалась. - Вот, осторожно, тихонько, не поперхнитесь, - придерживая затылок, женщина подносит бутылку к его губам и заставляет сделать глоток. Вода кислая и металлическая на вкус, но это вода, Германн жадно глотает, захлебываясь, пара капель вытекает из уголков рта на рубашку.  
\- Я убил его, да? – наконец выдыхает он, вкладывая в это весь свой страх, всю свою боль.  
\- Тише, не напрягайтесь.  
\- Я убил его?!.. – глаза заволакивает чернота. Германн мучительно силится остаться в сознании, но чем сильнее сосредотачивается на этом, тем быстрее тонет, падая спиной вперед в колодец, чтобы с истошным ором переломать себе все кости – и вернуться, глотая воздух, обнаруживая себя на куче спутанных проводов у подножия постамента рядом с коваными подставками для зубов кайдзю. Ли нигде не видно.

Спешно ощупав себя – цел ли, не успел ли что-то сломать (падение казалось таким настоящим), – Германн со стоном переворачивается на бок, и на секунду забывает, как дышать: болит всё, господи, лучше бы его просто избили, чем отправили в дрифт с толпой фанатиков. Тело колотит дрожь, судорожно дергаются веки. Сочащаяся из носа кровь медленно стекает по губам.

Из-за включения нейромоста выбило пробки, и комната залита только блёклым мертвенным светом фосфоресцирующих узоров. Развешанная повсюду сектантская мишура колышется как водоросли и, кажется даже, что можно услышать гниловатый запах грязного морского берега. Ньютон по-прежнему неподвижен. Германну видна разве что часть его щеки – она кажется зеленоватой.

Уцепившись за край ступени, Германн приподнимается и садится. С трудом поднимается на нетвердо стоящие ноги. Его подташнивает. Каждая ступенька постамента кажется невероятно высокой, идти не просто сложно, это требует невероятных усилий, икры то и дело сводит. Но он должен увидеть всё своими глазами. Ему уже не страшно. Он опустошен и готов принять всё. Опустившись на колени, Германн ослабшими пальцами хватает Ньютона за край жилетки, медленно подтягивает ближе, переворачивает. Ньют неожиданно тяжелый. Наверное, так и должно быть. Мертвые всегда кажутся тяжелее живых.  
У Ньюта широкая ссадина на лбу и рассеченная бровь, такие же, как у Германна, кровавые полосы под носом, и он _дышит_. Медленно моргнув, Ньют смотрит на Германна со смесью суеверного страха и неверия.  
\- Я думал, я умер, - едва размыкая губы, произносит он.  
\- Я тоже, - честно отвечает Германн.

Германна все еще потряхивает, когда он один за другим снимает с Ньютона мониторы, отсоединяет контакты шлема, которые оставили на коже пахнущие паленым округлые ожоги, каждый с небольшую монету величиной. Конечности двигаются медленно и с трудом, словно сквозь толщу воды.  
\- Я всё спал и спал, - бормочет Ньют, хватая его за руки и мешая.

В этот момент с треском и гудом включается запасной генератор и вспыхивают лампы. С их возвышения _слишком_ хорошо видна вся картина. Ньют, судорожно вздрагивая, все еще смотрит ошалело в потолок, не замечая ничего вокруг, а Германна начинает мутить. Такое он видел разве что на изображениях ада: скрюченные тела, бьющиеся в эпилептических припадках, стоны, глухой плач, мольбы о помощи, хрипы агонии. В нос ударили запахи, которые он из-за шока сначала не заметил: экскременты, рвота и кровь. Германн оказался прав – только те двое, кто уже были в дрифте с сознанием кайдзю, знали, на что идут, и представляли, чего ожидать. Остальных смело и уничтожило цунами паники и ужаса.

\- У меня много дел… - не замолкает Ньют, - мне некогда… - его пустой взгляд пугает Германна своей бессмысленностью. Неужели он просчитался? И это именно тот вариант, о котором он не успел подумать – вариант, в котором Ньют окончательно теряет себя?  
\- Да, хорошо, хорошо, но нам надо уходить. Нам надо уходить. Надо уходить, - Ньют сдавленно кивает, соглашаясь, но определенно по-прежнему не понимая, что происходит. Если бы Германн предложил ему сейчас размозжить себе голову о ступени алтаря – Ньют точно так же, покорно согласился бы и с этим.

Пошатываясь, Германн поднимается – и мир вокруг покачивается, кренится, кружится. Он не протягивает руки Ньюту – если он сделает это, то упадут оба, и тогда им уже не подняться. Германн почти не боится отвернуться, почти не боится удара в спину, надеясь только на то, что Ньютон сейчас так же слаб, как и он сам, и поэтому они в равных условиях. Он не думает, старается, старается не думать, что отвернется сейчас – и это будет последним, что он сделает. Конечно, если его обвинят прямо, он сможет отрицать до последнего, но Ньютон всё увидел в его сознании среди водоворота чужих криков и боли. Увидел, что Германн саботировал все с самого начала, услышал увещевания Мюнье и предложение устранить неугодного безумного пророка, в подробностях увидел расчеты и алгоритмы, направляющие всю мощь коллективного сознания на Ньюта, так что, возможно, Германна спасают только пост-дрифтовая слабость и головокружение на грани обморока.

С каждым движением обмирая от ожидания удара, Германн осторожно идет по зале, проходя мимо уже мертвых и всё еще умирающих. Шаги Ньюта звучат прямо за его спиной, и Германн не понимает, хорошо это или ужасно. Смерть окружает его, смрадно дышит в лицо, хватает костлявыми пальцами – смерть, а вовсе не скрюченные руки тех, кто так истово верил в кайдзю, что рискнул ради них всем. Даже если бы Германн мог разглядеть лица людей в тумане, застилающем глаза, он бы не стал вглядываться. Взгляд безучастно скользит, не различая, но, мельком взглянув на очередное вряд ли еще надолго живое тело, которое исступленно бьется затылком о пол (под головой уже растекается красная лужа), Германн чуть запинается и наступает на чью-то руку. Тошнота поднимается в горле, Германн невольно отшатывается, наступая на кого-то еще, поскальзываясь и чудом удерживая равновесие. Сорванный, хриплый, но знакомый голос зовет его по имени, и Германн, сощурившись, узнает в человеке, на которого наступил, Итана Мюнье.

В полуобмороке, полупарализованный, Мюнье смотрит на него с панической мольбой во взгляде, и Германн _физически_ ощущает его ужас. Мюнье хочет сказать что-то, но губы не слушаются его, он только прерывисто дышит, нервически дергаясь всем лицом. Вдруг паника в глазах сменяется настоящим отчаянным ужасом на грани безумия, и в следующее мгновение Германн понимает, почему: по телу Мюнье прокатывается волна судорог. Сначала сводит ступни, затем ноги напрягаются так сильно, что кажется – колени сейчас с треском выгнутся в обратную сторону. Спина изгибается дугой, и на несколько секунд мужчина замирает в стобнячном ступоре, касаясь пола только затылком и пятками, прежде чем обессиленно рухнуть переломанной куклой.

Германн знает, что этот человек ради своей картины рая без колебаний обрекал других на смерть, что из-за него взрывались поезда, что десятки трупов под завалами – его работа. Германн знает, что Мюнье жесток и готов на любые жертвы, но, видя самопровозглашенного первосвященника таким, он чувствует… _жалость_. Однако не только ту жалость, которая движет сестрами милосердия, записывающими последнюю волю раненого, но и ту, которой руководствуются, усыпляя бешеное животное.  
\- Coup de grâce, преподобный?..

Не переставая дрожать всем телом, Мюнье одними губами шепчет едва слышное «Пожалуйста…». Судорога сводит рот, и мужчина издает жуткий хрип. Германн крепче сжимает рукоять трости и замахивается. Те, кто притворялись Ньютом, знали, какое оружие можно вложить ему в руку, один удар – и череп треснет словно глиняный горшок. Мюнье видит этот жест и всё понимает. Сквозь гримасу безграничной муки проступает дрожащая, жуткая, благодарная улыбка.  
Германн с гулким стуком опускает трость на бетон.  
\- Боюсь, для такого благородного жеста мы с вами не настолько родственные души, - холодно бросает он, не до конца осознавая собственные слова и слыша свой голос как бы со стороны, - обратитесь к кому-то более близкому.

В отличие от большинства сектантов Мириам Вальберг удалось снять шлем и даже добраться до дверей, - но выйти из залы она уже не смогла. С залитым кровью лицом она лежит у самого порога, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Ньютон, сумевший обогнать Германна, несмотря на то, что тоже едва держится на ногах, переступает через нее, даже не заметив. Когда же это делает Германн, женщина пытается, вытянув дрожащую руку, схватить его за щиколотку и остановить, но ткань брюк выскальзывает из пальцев. Германн медлит мгновение, всматриваясь в ее полные ужаса глаза – красные и нечеловеческие из-за полопавшихся сосудов. Мириам с трудом разлепляет искусанные губы:  
\- Мне так жаль, - хрипит она. Голос доносится будто из-под земли, - мне так жаль. Я не знала. Не знала. _Что_ они такое.  
Германн тростью отталкивает руку, которой Вальберг все пытается уцепиться за него.

Ньютон ждет, обессиленно прислонившись к косяку высоких резных дверей.  
\- Ты ее знаешь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Не все ли равно? Вряд ли она хотела попросить автограф.

***

Охраны нет как в помещении храма, так и во внутреннем дворе. Это должно насторожить, но думать еще и об этом слишком тяжело. Германн еще не успел уйти, но его уже душит желание вернуться. Остатки дрифта тянут его назад, к тем, с чьими сознаниями он только что был единым целым. Вернуться в храм, лечь на пол рядом с умирающими, _быть на своем месте_. Эта мысль настолько же чужда, настолько же логична и естественна, и Германн замирает в самом начале арки, ведущей в город. Сердце рвется из груди, воздух словно разреженный – Германн не получает достаточно кислорода, и голова кружится.  
Город за воротами жутко темен, словно разом погасли все огни, только свет многочисленных телефонов и фар прорезают мрак. Кажется, скачок напряжения от нейромоста ударил и по городской сети электропитания. Из дальнего конца арки доносятся только звуки – невидимые люди испуганы и беспокоятся, суетятся и волнуются, бегут и кричат среди вспышек фонариков и дисплеев.

По-прежнему дрожащий и бледный Ньют стоит рядом, всё еще ошарашенный, не полностью осознающий происходящее. Только сейчас Германн может толком разглядеть его – темные круги под запавшими глазами, седые волосы на щетинистом подбородке и висках, словно годы прошли с той встречи в Шаттердоме незадолго до испытания дронов Шао.

Германн хочет взять его за руку, потянуть за собой, но на выражение ошарашенной растерянности на лице Ньюта вдруг сменяется _узнаванием_ – он не просто видит, но _узнает_ Германна – и взгляд его вспыхивает бешенством. В следующее мгновение Германн чуть не падает от сильного толчка в грудь.  
\- Почему ты здесь?! – кричит Ньют, срываясь на хриплый фальцет, - я же говорил тебе бежать как можно дальше. Почему ты остался?! Почему ты не ушел?! Я говорил тебе, я орал: эй, Гермс, не строй из себя героя, вали отсюда! Прячься в горах Тибета, брейся налысо и отращивай бороду, лишь бы тебя не нашли!  
\- И… когда ты это делал? – осторожно уточняет Германн.  
\- Да каждый чертов раз, как видел тебя! – не сбавляет громкости Гейзлер и вцепляется руками в плечи Германна, встряхивая его. - Я тебе кричал: Германн, псих ты этакий, спасайся, пока цел, и беги, будто за тобой гонится сатана! А ты делал твое обычное снобистское лицо, и, и… - пальцы Ньюта резко разжимаются, он отпускает Германна и, отводя глаза, сдавленно шепчет, озаренный жуткой мыслью: - ты не слышал, - выдыхает Ньют и словно становится меньше, слабее, незаметнее. - О, Германн, я…  
Не дав ему хотя бы закончить фразы, Германн решительно хватает его за предплечье и ведет за собой к выходу, потому что если он пробудет в храме еще немного, то окончательно сойдет с ума. В голове теснятся мысли, отзвуки затихающих криков отвлекают, не дают сосредоточиться.

Электроснабжение быстро восстанавливается, и сумрачная, блестящая огоньками громада города возвращается к жизни. Загораются витрины магазинов на первых этажах, над длинными стойками закусочных вспыхивают разноцветные гирлянды. На всех глянцевых поверхностях пляшут блики, и улица становится на иллюстрацию из туристической брошюры. «Очарование ночного Шанхая» - что-то в этом духе. Словно в мире не может быть всего того ужаса, что был вызван к жизни и руками Германна в том числе. Из черноты возникают люди, толпы людей, но от этого Германн ощущает лишь, что они еще более одиноки. Им некуда идти. Никто их не ждет.

В желтом свете рекламы Ньют, который то и дело судорожно вздрагивает всем телом, кажется восково-белым, размазанная по подбородку кровь засыхает на щетине. Германн всё еще не уверен, что полностью вернул себе контроль над собственными конечностями, он идет, не понимая, куда, осознавая только то, что бок-о-бок с ним идет Ньют.

В больницу? В полицию? Кому можно позвонить? Кого он может попросить о помощи? – а фоном непрекращающиеся голоса, голоса, голоса. Зовут, молят вернуться. Ньют опасливо оглядывается через плечо – он тоже слышит и явно, не уверен, что голоса не пойдут за ним, не схватят, не утащат в общую, залитую мертвенным светом крипту. В себе ли он? В себе ли сам Германн? Реален ли мир вокруг или сейчас всё развалится, разорвется на лоскуты, и светящиеся синие глаза уничтожат их?

Германн вздрагивает, когда раздается удар грома – рокочущий, он прокатывается по улицам, на долю секунды заглушая даже шум двигателей и голосов – потому что он знает: затем должно разломиться небо и Предвестники должны обрушить на их головы весь свой безбрежный гнев. И Германн, и Ньют замирают в ожидании неизбежного – однако вместо очередного Апокалипсиса просто начинается гроза. Встряхнув головой, Германн заставляет себя идти дальше, и идти как можно быстрее, не осознавая, что на самом деле они едва плетутся.

Небо извергает на них потоки воды. Голова продолжает кружиться, а права рука и нога подозрительно плохо слушаются. Это очень нехорошие симптомы и в любом другом случае Германн уже набирал бы номер скорой помощи, но в больницу нельзя. Нужно, но нельзя. Ньюта узнают, его узнают, это совершенно очевидно, и дальнейшие события представляются слишком хорошо: пророк кайдзю и его (пусть и против воли) сообщник быстро исчезнут в бункерах очередной военной базы. Вряд ли это будет открытый процесс. Они исчезнут и не увидят больше дневного света.

И в этом виноват он сам! Господи, кто его просил?! Почему он не мог остаться в Берлине, заниматься своими делами, восстанавливаться после болезни, писать книгу и готовить лекции? Почему он не отказался, сославшись на состояние здоровья или отсутствие средств на поездки? Раздражение до того сильно, что вызывает изжогу. 

Дождь и не думает прекращаться. Он смывает кровь с лиц, но Германн вынужден с досадой констатировать, что даже плотный пиджак – слабая защита от такого ливня. Вода проникает и меж швов туфель, в них начинает хлюпать. Идея скрываться на улицах среди толп пешеходов становилась всё менее и менее удачной. Ньют, чей пиджак, сделанный из гораздо более тонкой ткани, уже прилипает к спине и сыро блестит, соображает быстрее. Похлопав Германна по плечу, он указывает на желто-красное беспилотное такси, припаркованное на обочине. Над лобовым стеклом ровно горит зеленый сигнал.   
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, куда нам надо, - отмахнувшись от вопросов Германна, которые тот еще не успел озвучить, Ньют прикладывает руку к датчику возле стекла, за которым должно быть место водителя, однако огонек только мигает красным.  
\- Твои счета наверняка заблокированы. Позволь мне. - Германн прекрасно понимает, что нет иного способа, еще яснее объявить о своем присутствии. Практически запустить сигнальную ракету – вот, я здесь, хватайте! И тем не менее, он не видит иного выхода и прижимает ладонь к счетчику.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - говорит Германн, садясь в такси.  
\- Я не уверен, что помню, кто это, - помявшись, признается Ньют, - но точно знаю, что они мне помогут. Всегда помогали.

***

Молчание угнетающее и уничтожающее. Из души рвутся беспорядочные крики, хочется сгрести в охапку, стиснуть так, что скрипнут ребра и вместо вдоха у Ньюта получится только хрипло, с трудом втянуть в себя воздух – но Германн не двигается и ничего не говорит. Он не может. У него нет на это сил. Он смотрит прямо перед собой и очень хочет спать. Такси лавирует в потоке трафика, плавно тормозя и ускоряясь, убаюкивая.  
\- А как вы это сделали? – спрашивает вдруг Ньют. - Ну, перебросили Егерей. Русские развернули строительство во Владивостокском Шаттердоме? Последнее, что я о них слышал, так это что они из останков Альфы сделали мемориал и запустили строительство патрульных егерей шестой серии, но это в Мурманске, оттуда же лететь и лететь.

И Германн, не оборачиваясь к нему, объясняет. Бесцветным, блеклым голосом рассказывает о кадетах, о беспилотных Егерях, разработанных Шао Индастриз, о ракетных ранцах – Ньютон как всегда оказывается плохим слушателем. Он то и дело перебивает, то хохоча, то чертыхаясь от ужаса, и Германну очень странно пересказывать события последнего года одному из их непосредственных участников и видеть на его лице искреннее изумление:  
\- Топливо из крови кайдзю? Да ты чертов гений! И ты прямо своими руками копался?..  
Германн не рассказывает, как пальцы Ньюта сжимали его горло. Не упоминает тот ужас и то облегчение, когда он осознал, что его пытается убить не Ньют, а нечто иное, потустороннее и жуткое. Ньют всё узнал в дрифте и если сейчас ему напомнить о всем, что он сделал – Германн не уверен, что психика Ньюта сможет это выдержать.  
Однако чем дальше, тем сложнее Германну становится сдерживать раздражение, злость, переходящую в слепой гнев на то, что именно Ньют – а кто же иначе? – виноват в том, что они оказались в такой ситуации, и когда Ньют опасливо, почти робко спрашивает:  
\- Я… сошел с ума, правда? – всё раздражение, весь страх Германна вырывается на свободу:  
\- Полагаю, это совершенно очевидно, - яд сочится из каждого слова, - ты стал еще более ненормален, чем обычно, - Ньют нехорошо щурится:  
\- А если бы ты поехал в Пекин со мной, этого бы не случилось, - Германн холодно парирует:  
\- Ты не позвал. Ты, фактически, сбежал, поставив меня перед фактом.  
\- Ты не помог.  
\- Ты не просил.  
\- Ты мог бы заметить.  
\- _Что_ я должен был заметить?  
\- Видишь! – кричит Ньют, и от его фальцета звенит в ушах, - видишь! Тебе было наплевать! Тебе всегда было наплевать на всё, что не касается твоих Святых Цифр!  
Разговор стремительно катится в пропасть черной обиды и ослепляющей боли. С этим нужно что-то сделать, иначе Ньют просто выскочит из такси – да, прямо на полном ходу вывалится на проезжую часть. Он сейчас именно в том состоянии душевного разлада, чтобы сделать нечто безумное, неправильное и Ньютоновское в худшем смысле этого слова.  
\- Прекрати, - Германн хватает его за руку и ощущает, что Ньюту стоит больших усилий не стряхнуть его ладонь: Гейзлер словно цепенеет, разрываясь между противоречащими друг другу желаниями вцепиться в Германна изо всех сил и оттолкнуть его так, чтобы Германн ударился спиной о дверь. Всё его лицо вздрагивает, но не только из-за не до конца прошедших судорог: ему действительно сложно сдерживать себя, когда всё его существо мечется из стороны в сторону, от практически ненависти, до безграничной благодарности, которую уже не выразить словами.  
Ньют медленно открывает рот, чтобы сказать – совершенно точно – нечто ужасное и омерзительное, от чего мир закончится, открывает рот – и закрывает. Глубоко вдыхает – выдыхает. И гораздо тише произносит:  
\- Черт, Гермс, всё действительно так. Я был не в себе. Но… знаешь… это не было похоже, - Ньют проводит обеими ладонями по лицу, - не было похоже на «о, боже, со мной происходит что-то странное, я не ощущаю себя собой, помогите». Ты просто… живешь и не замечаешь. Ты совершенно нормален и делаешь нормальные вещи. Пока наконец… пока…  
Он поднимает на Германна испуганный взгляд, надеясь, что тот всё поймет сам, что ему не нужно будет рассказывать, как он терял себя. И ему действительно нет необходимости продолжать – Германн всё видел сам в кошмарном водовороте массового дрифта.

Вообще, у Ньюта всё хорошо. Хорошо, как только может быть.  
Столько работы, столько идей, столько всего еще нужно сделать, и это чертовски, чертовски интересно. Удивительно, но ты практически чувствуешь себя на своем месте, а это ведь такая удача! Но все это время рядом черная, бурлящая, глянцевая масса, зловещий призрак в тени, следующий за любым твоим движением. Ты привыкаешь к этому, как привыкаешь к вычурному предмету интерьера, рядом с которым находишься достаточно долго, чтобы перестать замечать.

Ты не более взвинчен, чем обычно, ты не обращаешь внимания на колышущиеся тени, тебя не тревожит кровь, которая поначалу идет из носа после каждого дрифта. Не беспокоит, что теперь в твоей спальне – колба с мозгом кайдзю и ты беседуешь с этим мозгом, словно тот может ответить. Что ты больше ни с кем толком не разговариваешь. Что ты едва ли отвечаешь на письма, которые тебе упорно присылает Германн.

Ты занят своими делами – и абсолютно убежден, что поступаешь правильно. Ведь это отличная идея! С такими ресурсами как у Шао Индастриз не попытаться открыть Разлом – это просто грех! Ты должен это сделать, должен впустить кайдзю. Должен уничтожить человечество.  
Это дико и ненормально, но только со стороны наблюдателя. Ньюта не контролировали, дергая за ниточки как марионетку и запрещая поступать не так, как хотели Предвестники: ему в голову не приходило, что можно действовать _иначе_ , – и именно это самое жуткое. 

\- Господи, Ньютон… - только и может произнести Германн, и Ньют робко, криво улыбается. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, такси останавливается, навигатор бодро желает приятного вечера – и хрустальный, хрупкий момент, когда еще можно было сказать нечто уместное, правильное и искреннее, рассыпается на глазах.

Обреченно понимая, что этим вешает над собой большой светящийся знак, указывающий «я здесь! вот он я! Смотрите!», Германн расплачивается за такси.  
Однако, обернувшись к Ньюту, который замер перед большой зеленой вывеской аптеки, он понимает, что, кажется, они приехали куда-то не туда. Иначе не объяснить выражение шока на лице Гейзлера.  
\- Ты ошибся адресом? Такси привезло нас не туда?  
\- Не ошибся, - негромко, едва открывая рот, отвечает Ньют, - хуже: я понял, куда мы идем, и я не согласен. Я больше не хочу иметь дела с контрабандистами. Нет-нет-нет. Нет, спасибо большое, не хочу, - он решительно разворачивается на пятках, но останавливается, когда Германн хватает его за локоть:  
\- У тебя есть другие варианты?  
Ньют тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на Германна так, будто надеется, что тот шутит и сейчас скажет, что, конечно же, давай не пойдем сюда, у меня есть отличная идея. Но Германн ничего не говорит. И Ньют открывает дверь.


End file.
